Guardians: Coronation of the Queen
by Scarpaw
Summary: Third Installment of Guardians. Jeanna's eighteenth birthday is just a week away, and some shocking news comes up! Now, Jaden and the gang are going to break rules and wreak havoc in the castle to try and stop it, unless something else wreaks havoc first!
1. Shocking News

Meki: And the third installment of Guardians is back up.

Angel: Hmph.

Meki: Don't be mad! Hey, I got it up!

Angel: Fine.

Meki: I am so going to be dead by the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 1**

We join the GX gang and the Guardians in the Slifer Cafeteria during lunch.

"I do not see why they don't just get together already!" Blaire muttered just for the group of kids to hear. She was talking about, of course, Jaden and Jeanna who were sitting at a separate table, talking and laughing. They had, obviously, finished their lunch already.

"I think Jaden's biding his time," Alexis said. The guys at the table, except Jesse, sighed and rolled their eyes. The conversation was turning into an "All Girls Conversation" meaning you had to be girly enough just to know what the hell they were saying. Jesse wanted to do it, but his girlfriend, Jenna, would smack him for it.

"Yeah but Jeanna has a problem coming up," Flare muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Alexis and Blaire asked.

"Jeanna's eighteenth birthday is coming up," Terri said. "Meaning…"

"Meaning… What?" Alexis asked.

"Meaning it's time for her to receive the Coronation," Jenna stated.

"The Coronation?" Blaire asked, and Jenny sighed.

"Coronation, get it?" She said exasperatedly. "Meaning it's almost time that she takes over the throne and ruling the dimensions." The kids "Oohed" and nodded to what Jenny said. Before anybody could say anything, a small flash of light appeared around the kids and Faith appeared on Jenna's lap with a note in her mouth.

"Well," Jenna said, "Looks like Jeanna has another message from her parents. Lucky Faith likes me just as much as she likes Jeanna."

"Well, what does it say?" Flare asked, and the kids nodded. They didn't care about reading Jeanna's mail from her parents. They were iffy at first, but know they were alright.

"Alright," Jenna said, "It says:

_Dear Jeanna,_

_As you know, in a week it will be your eighteenth birthday, meaning it will be time for you to take over the throne. Meaning, you will have to marry in a week._

The kids gasped, and looked over to Jaden and Jeanna, shocked.

"An arranged marriage!" Alexis mouthed to Jenna, and Jenna nodded disapprovingly. Jenna continued to read.

_You will be marrying a son of one of your mother's friends. He is a nice boy, and you will like him when you see him. We expect you, Flare, and Terri to return to the castle by tomorrow evening. The wedding will take place on your birthday. Well, we'll talk to you in a couple days._

Jenna didn't read the last bit, which was just Jason's signature.

"I better give this to her," Jenna said, forcing a happy face and walking over to Jeanna.

"Hey, Jeanna," She said cheerfully, holding out the letter, "Faith accidentally came to me with your mail again. So, here it is." Jeanna nodded.

"Thanks Jenna," She said, "I'll read it later." And she went back to reading.

Later that day, out at the Abandoned Dorm where the kids met after school, Jeanna read the letter out loud to them, and screamed when she found out about her arranged marriage. 

"What the Hell!" She shouted furiously. "What the fuck does this mean!"

"Ummm…It means you get an arranged marriage?" Sam said unwisely. Jeanna growled at him.

"I knew that already thank you very much Captain Obvious," Jeanna growled.

"Always happy to help and be on duty," Sam said, saluting Jeanna with a grin. Jeanna rolled her eyes and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked.

"Out." Came the curt reply. "Don't follow me. I need some time alone to… think things over." The door was slammed shut.

"Wish we could do something," Jaden muttered, staring at the door.

_But there is something you can do,_ A disembodied voice said.

"What do you want Ilyana?" Jenny snapped, "We don't want any of your tricks today." The ghost queen shrugged her shoulder as she appeared on the chandelier of the room they were in.

"What is up with you and Chandeliers anyway?" Jaden asked. Ilyana shrugged her shoulders.

_That's for another time,_ she said, _Right now, you wanted an answer, didn't you? Well, I've brought it to you._

"What are you talking about?" Chazz snapped. Ilyana giggled.

_I mean, there's one answer._ She said. _What about being a wedding crasher? You know, like a party crasher? You crash the wedding?_ Jaden stared blankly at Ilyana.

"Meaning?" He asked, and Ilyana laughed.

_You know that part where the preacher goes, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"? In the sermon? _Ilyana asked.

"Yeah," Alexis said.

_Well, all you have to do is get Jaden to say, "I object" and stop the marriage._ Ilyana said, _Then he and Jeanna can have their happily ever after._ The kids nodded and started talking about how to get Jeanna to let them come and not let their true reason out.

Ilyana laughed silently to herself as she disappeared.

_This is going to be the funnest wedding ever!_ She gloated to herself, _And it's going to be more exciting. Now, how to stir up some trouble as well? O, I know! Put hot sauce in the cake, soak the guests when they enter, switch the salt and pepper shakers and fill them with chili powder, talk Symara into getting lose and wreaking havoc, and lotsa other fun stuff! Yup, this is going to be a hell of a fun wedding! _Ilyana laughed silently to herself.

What was going to happen next?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel: What the (censored)! Jenna's going the (censored) out with Jesse! No (censored) way? Layla, bring my chainsaw!

Meki: Down Angel. I don't want to release Alyssa.

Angel: What can she do!

Meki: Well... The girls were doing a test with her last night...

Angel: And?

Meki: They wanted to see how fast it would take for Alyssa to get drunk enough to act like she was on coffee and...

Angel: And?

Meki: It took three shots.

Angel: Damn, that must be strong stuff they gave her!

Meki: Nope. It was the weakest thing they had.

Angel: (twitch) That cat has issues.

Meki: You know it. So, that ends chapter 1. So how was it? Leave reviews, and if you have anymore ideas for how Ilyana can stir up more trouble, it's always welcome!

-Meki signing out-


	2. Anger, Excuses, and Evil ppls!

Angel: I thought you said this would be a crossover!

Meki: I know I did.

Angel: Then where is Riku, Sora, and Kairi?!

Meki: Not here yet, young padawan.

Angel: Oh... Hey! I'm older than you!!

Meki: So? You're still a Padawan Angel-sempai, like I'm a grasshopper!

Jesse: Nvm I do not want to know.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 2**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

"Stupid Mom and Dad," I mumbled angrily, kicking a rock in my path. "What do they think they're doing, setting up an arranged marriage like that? Why don't I get a say in this?"

_**Because that's how it is.**_

"No it's not Symara!" I snapped.

_**Actually, it is.**_ Symara said, _**Your mother didn't get a say in who she married, Ilyana didn't get a say in who she married, and all the other princesses in between didn't get a say in their marriages.**_ I sighed.

"You're not helping Symara," I said, and the wolf demon just laughed at me. I sighed and headed back to the Abandoned Dorm.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You want to do _what?!_"

"You heard me Jeanna. We're coming along for your wedding."

"Why?!"

"Because you're our friend! We deserve to go to your wedding!"

"And, because Jenna over there wants to catch your bouquet so she can marry Jesse."

_Smack!_

"That was not smart Sam." Jenny sighed. As the rest of them looked up at me hopefully, I couldn't help but sigh.

"Alright," I finally said, caving in to their wishes. "You can come. But, be on your best behavior!"

"That means get off her leg Jaden," Jenna said, talking to the brunette who had happily attached himself to my leg when I said they could go. He stuck his tongue out at Jenna but unlatched himself dejectedly from my leg.

After that, we split up and headed back to our dorms to get ready for tomorrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The Next Day **

"So are we all ready?" I asked as everybody gathered around the gates where we went through in the other life searching for Jesse. The group nodded. Other than the Guardians, the people who were coming were: Jaden, Jesse, Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, and Chazz. Blaire didn't want to come.

We all gave our different excuses for not being here for a while, and Jaden almost ruined it by giving his excuse. It went like this:

_Flashback_

_We all were in Chancellor Sheppard's office, telling him why we'd be gone for a while, seeing as you just can't tell somebody that you're going to a Coronation in a different dimension._

_Alexis and Atticus told Sheppard that their Uncle… err… Skippy (name curtsey of Atticus) was sick and they had to be with him._

_Chazz told him that his brothers wanted him to see other schools in case he'd transfer out again._

_Jesse said that he had a family emergency and he had to go immediately. Jenna said she was accompanying him for comfort._

_Flare's excuse was that her Aunt's house burned down and that she and Terri were going to help clean up the mess and salvage things that weren't damaged too badly._

_Hassleberry said that he was going on an archeological dig with his dad down under._

_Jenny's excuse was that her grandmother broke her foot and since none of her other relatives were either not old enough, not able-bodied, or had to work; she was stuck with the job._

_Sam said that his father was arrested and he had to help his mom get enough bail money. Which all of us thought was smooth thinking (not really)._

_Syrus said his father wanted him back home for a while to spend quality time with him and Zane. Again, not one of the smarter excuses, but it was better than Mr. My-Dad's-in-jail-and-I-have-to-help-bail-him-out over there._

_Jaden. His excuse was by far the _**smartest**_ excuse (_coughNOTcough)_. He told Chancellor Sheppard that he was attending Chazz's funeral. Luckily I saved his butt._

_My excuse was that I was attending my older sister's wedding, and she had asked me to be the Flower Girl. And, I saved Jaden by telling Sheppard that he was coming with me to be the Ring Bearer at the wedding._

_I had told Jaden he owed me one. He said alright._

_Flashback Ends_

The Guardians and I cast the spell, and we disappeared to the Dark World.

What was going to go wrong? Nothing yet, but I knew something was going to happen.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Unkown Third Person P.O.V**

"What do you think it is?" The one person asked. There were two kids standing near a black creature. It was small and dog like, except it had big yellow eyes and antennas.

"I don't know, but it's creepy." The other kid said. While the first kid sounded like a guy, this voice was higher, more feminine. It was obvious that this was a girl speaking. "I say you stab it. That way it'll be gone."

"Or, we can keep it and use it for something better." A man's voice suggested. The kids gasped.

"L-like what?" The girl asked.

"That pathetic princess is coming back to get married," The man said, "To you know who. We can make that thing work to our advantage."

"How?" The girl asked, staring at the thing afraid.

"We can get it to panic people while you and your brother kill the princess after the wedding." The Man said. "Got it?" The two kids nodded.

"Got it-"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel: Who is that person?!

Meki: It's obvious.

Angel: Who?! Mansex?! (Xemnas from KH)

Meki: Nope. He's not in this. Well, not yet. He might appear.

Angel: Then who is it?!

Meki: Not telling! XD

Angel: Grrrrr. Layla, Chainsaw.

Layla: Here you go! (hands Angel Chainsaw)

Meki: (gulp) Help! Help!

Angel: (shuts door to writing room door)

Outside Room with Jesse

Jesse: Well, that's all. So, read and Review and hopefully Angel won't kill Meki.

-Meki and friends signing out-


	3. Meet Riku, Sora, and Kairi!

Meki: Hehehe, sorry about last chapter.

Angel: You'd better be! How could you make a mistake like that?!

Meki: Sorry! I didn't mean to do it!!

Jeanna: Do what?

Angel: Meki here updated the wrong chapter on this. She put her **The Pain of Jealousy Chapter 4** up instead of Chapter 2 of this.

Meki: How many times can I say I'm sorry?! I didn't mean to do it!

Angel: I'm still mad at you.

Meki: I'll let you have Riku the whole time he's here.

Angel: Deal.

Meki: XD

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 3**

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad," Jeanna said as they appeared in the throne room. She was acting cheerful, not at all like she was furious at her parents for giving her an arranged marriage she just found out about.

"Hello sweetie," Ilia said. "I see you brought your friends."

"Yup," Jeanna said happily. "I wanted them to be able to be here for my wedding as well." Ilia nodded.

"That was very nice of you," Ilia said. "I'm sure they'd like to be here for your wedding and coronation."

_Does this mean I can invite my friends?_ Came a voice. It was a high, light, feminine voice and everybody in the throne room knew who it was.

"It depends, Ilyana," Jeanna said. "Will anything explode or implode because of it?" Said ghost appeared in front of the kids, with a thoughtful look on her face.

_I don't think so,_ Ilyana said finally. A sad look came onto Jeanna's face, but she quickly hid it.

"It's fine with me, Mom, Dad." Jeanna said.

"I don't know," Jason said.

"Aw, come on honey," Ilia said. "What's the worst Ilyana's friends could do?" Jason sighed, but said alright.

"Jeanna," Jason said, "Why don't you go show your friends rooms they can use? Meanwhile, your mother and I will go fetch your betrothed." Jeanna nodded.

"Come on!" Jeanna said and scampered out of the room with her friends close on her heels. After t hat, Ilia and Jason left, leaving Ilyana alone. Then, she disappeared.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The place where Ilyana reappeared was another throne room at another castle. She looked around the throne room and nobody was there.

_Dammit,_ Ilyana muttered, _I thought he'd be here. Oh well. I'll try again later._ She disappeared after that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meanwhile, while all this was going on with the GX gang, let's visit a different world. So, we are going to Disney Castle with Riku, Sora, and Kairi. Why are they there instead of their home world Destiny Islands? Because they were visiting good ol' King Mickey! Yippee.

"I wonder where the King is," Sora said as they walked down the halls of the castle. They had already seen Chip and Dale, along with Donald and Goofy. They also had seen Queen Minnie, but they forgot to ask her where King Mickey was.

"Why don't we check the Throne Room?" Kairi suggested. "He may be there."

"Alright," Sora said, and Riku nodded in agreement. With that they ran off towards the Throne Room.

When they got to the door, they opened it and peered through. Kairi's head was on the bottom, followed by Sora's, then Riku's.

"I don't see him." Kairi whispered. They were about to leave when they saw something- err, _someone?_ enter the Throne Room. Well, appear in it anyways.

The girl had long blonde hair, and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a topaz colored skirt and an opal colored blouse. She had nothing on her feet.

"Who is she?"

"Why is she here?"

"What is she?" Were the three kids questions' after the ghost had disappeared.

_What are we hiding from?_ A voice whispered in Sora's ear.

"Shh," Sora whispered, "Be quiet Kairi, that thing might still be here."

"Uh, Sora," Kairi said, "I didn't say anything." The kids turned slowly to face…

Thin air.

"Great!" Sora whined, "I'm going crazy!" Kairi and Riku laughed at him.

"That's not nice," Came a feminine voice.

"Sora? Did you say something?" Riku asked. Sora shook his head.

"That was me!" The voice said cheerfully, and the thin air revealed itself to be…

The girl they saw in the Throne Room.

The three kids yet out yelps and Kairi and Sora hid behind Riku.

All while the ghost laughed her ass off.

"What are you? Who are you?" Kairi and Sora chorused.

_I"m a ghost!_ The girl said a little too cheerfully. _My name's Ilyana Twili. And since I can't find small fry, here._ The girl, Ilyana, handed them five invitations.

_They're to a special occasion happening on my World. Give two to the small fry, 'kay?_ Ilyana asked. _The coordinates to my world are on the invitation. Otherwise, the small fry knows how to get a hold of me. So, bye._ The ghost disappeared.

"So…" Sora said eventually, "It's agreed? None of this happened." The kids nodded.

Shortly afterwards, they left Disney Castle, forgetting to leave two of the invitations with King Mickey.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel: Yayz! Riku's here!

Meki: So is Sora! :D

Angel: Riku's better.

Meki: No, Sora is.

Angel: Riku

Meki: Sora

Angel: Riku

Meki: Sora

Jaden: I'm better than both of them though!

Meki: ...Jaden, Jeanna's calling you.

Jaden: No she isn't. I can't hear her.

Angel: Umm... You've temporarily gone deaf?

Jaden: Oh, okay. (wanders off)

Meki: So, where were we?

Angel: I know! Riku's better.

Meki: Nuh uh! Sora is!

Angel: Riku

Meki: Sora

Angel: Riku

Meki: Sora

Kairi: I have a feeling this is going to go on for a long time.

(Riku and Sora back away slowly and disappear through a whole in the wall)

Jeanna: Well, that's all folks! XD

-Meki signing out-


	4. Ball Chaos

Meki: Whew, that took a long time!

Angel: What kept you so long?

Meki:Well, I had a game an hour and a half away Thursday, To tired yesterday, and went for a haircut today as well as to get the fourth book of Warriors!

Angel: (glares)

Meki: And I made an extra long chapter that's like, 4580 word not including this stuff!

Angel: (Glares)

Meki: (sighs) And, Riku is in this chapter!

Angel: Riku!! (fangirl squeals)

Meki: Sora's better. (Gets in a fight with angel over which KH guy is better)

Jesse: (Sighs) Just read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 4**

It was a couple days later, and it was the day that the man Jeanna was marrying would arrive. He was coming with his father and his sister. Everybody was dressed for court; except for the GX gang (doesn't include Guardians).

Flare and Terri were dressed in a girls' uniform for the royal guard. That was a pair of light breeches and a light colored tunic. They had sheathed swords on holsters on their hips. They stood on either side of Jeanna. Light and Shadow wore the men's uniform for the Royal guard (i/e: think of the girls' uniform, only in dark colors).

Sam and Ryan wore black dress pants and a black shirt, tucked in. Ryan's black wings were folded away.

Jenna was wearing a long sleeved light blue dress that reached the floor, and light blue heels. She had a sash tied around her waist that was tied neatly in a bow in the back.

Jenny's outfit consisted of a short sleeved white blouse and a gold colored skirt that came to her knees. She had yellow buckle shoes on her feet. Her hair was tied back with a white bow.

Alicia had a long sleeved plain black dress on and black flats. Her black hair fell down, with part of it coming over her shoulder; her blonde highlights were really noticeable. The Tiara of Darkness was barely visible with her ensemble of an outfit. Her black wings, like Ryan and her sisters' wings were folded away.

Kaitlyn's dress was a sapphire color, and it came to the floor. It had short sleeves, and her black highlights stood out with the brightness of her outfit. She was wearing sapphire heels and she had the Tiara of Light perched on her head.

And finally Jeanna. She was wearing a floor length dress. The top part, until her waist, was an opal color. From her waist to the floor was a topaz color. She was, unknowingly to her parents, barefoot, though no one could see her feet to tell. Her hair was in a ponytail held up by a tie-die topaz and opal ribbon. She had the Tiara of Twili placed on her head.

She stood in between her parents thrones, with Terri beside her father's and Flare beside her mother's, waiting patiently to meet her betrothed. She held her head up high, and her posture was perfect.

The doors to the Throne Room opened, and King Jason and Queen Ilia entered, followed by three people. Jeanna, however, didn't look at the people. She lifted part of her skirt and walked grace fully towards her parents. She stopped in front of them and gave them a small curtsy, and Alicia, Ryan, and Kaitlyn tailed behind her doing the same thing ('cept for Ryan, who bowed). She then stood tiptoe and kissed her father on each cheek, and went back down and did the same for her mother. Kaitlyn, Alicia, and Ryan did the same thing.

"Mother, Father," Jeanna said. "It's so good to have you back." Jenny and Jenna stifled giggles as they saw the others' confused faces.

"That's how court procedures work here," Jenna muttered to them, "The children do what they just saw to their parents if they're returning from a trip, and then they return to where they were and court starts." The kids nodded, not fully understanding.

"Come sweetie," Ilia said, grasping one hand firmly on her daughters' shoulder, and held one out toward the people. "Let me introduce you to your betrothed and his family." Jeanna nodded happily, looking at her mother. Then she turned towards the family, and her mouth almost dropped.

It was…

"This young girl here," Ilia said, "Is Artemis, the youngest of the family. And this is your betrothed, her older brother, Alex." The kids stared at the two kids, one with bubblegum pink hair and emerald eyes, the other with black hair and sapphire eyes. The kids turned to the father to see…

"And this is their father, Sean," Ilia finished indicating to a man that had black hair and sapphire eyes.

It was one man we knew as…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Later, after the introductions, Jeanna, Terri, and Flare were outside as the moon was up.

"Um, Lady Jeanna, don't you think it's time to go back inside?" Terri asked, not flinching as a stray arrow whizzed past her ear. She was ignored as three more daggers were thrown at different targets, all making bull's-eyes.

The onslaught of daggers continued until, Flare got annoyed.

"Alright Jeanna, tantrum time is over!" Flare growled, grabbing Jeanna's wrist. "Just get over it for a little bit!" Tears formed, hidden behind Jeanna's bangs. "We all feel for you, but Jaden understands! He's happy for you. He just wants you to be happy. Is that easy enough for you to understand? He loves you, but understands your duty!" Then, Jeanna broke down crying and ripped her wrist from Flare's grip and darted into the castle.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Day of the Wedding**

The day of the wedding was _**chaotic.**_ Somebody had broken into Jeanna's room and ruined all of her pictures of her and Jaden and she was pissed. She had been throwing everything around her that she could reach, breakable and unbreakable at everybody who came. She even chucked Rose at Ryan! (Rose transported and reappeared on the bed perfectly fine though)

Then, the Raging Flame Sprite colonies decided that they didn't like the Dreamsprites, so a war between the two colonies of sprites started and it ended when Jeanna, calmed down, asked them what the point of fighting was when they could just live harmoniously together.

That was immediately followed by a swarm of Monkeys being released into the reception area of the courtyard, where it took a half hour to recollect the monkeys and another half hour set the area up again. It was followed by Light being kicked from Guard duty, and two disappointed Princesses. (A/N: Guess Who! XD)

Following that was the kittens deciding it was time for a game of "tag" that ended when Faith and Love landed in the cake.

Jeanna disappeared for about an hour after the cake fiasco, and all that was seen was a wolf that barked at everybody but Jeanna's friends and family. It barked at Chazz though. It nearly ripped Sean's leg off until Alicia caught up with the wolf and smacked it roughly on the nose and snapped something like, "Let them be Symara!" to the wolf. The wolf disappeared, and a while later Jeanna reappeared.

After Jeanna reappeared, Light and Flare got into another fight, which resulted in a five on one battle (with the other four guardian girls'). It didn't end until Shadow came along and watched, amused for a little bit and then told them that they had to get ready. That caused all four girls to giggle loudly and skipped out of the area, leaving Shadow to call Sarah for Light's wounds. (Which later was revealed as a broken arm in two places, bruised cheek, black eye, lacerated knuckles, _**broken**_ knuckles, didn't have any eyebrows, a near shredded and now hairless left leg, and must I go on? You do _**NOT**_ want to know what those girls can do to you if they gang up on you.)

Then, somebody obviously _**had**_ to switch Jeanna's make up with something that made pimples appear, so every mirror and reflective object in her room that was within reach was thrown at anybody who tried to enter her room. Eventually she was out of ammo and Dark Magician Girl and Sarah (who hadn't gone home because Kaitlyn kindly invited her to the wedding for the trouble she had and might go through today) fixed the problem.

Then, Alex got covered with glue, feather, bird seed, and had the chickens released on him. He ran around the courtyard with everybody staring, amused. None of the Guardians bothered saving him (since four of them hated his guts and the other two thought it was amusing), and eventually, Shadow decided that the princess's betrothed shouldn't be dead before the wedding.

Finally everybody was done with the chaos until… Everybody started breathing fire during the banquet. That was quickly resolved by the cook saying that she saw Ilyana putting in the soup. Ilyana was then reprimanded but Kaitlyn and Jeanna didn't care, they thought it was funny (they didn't eat the soup, they gave it to the cats. It was pretty funny, watching the kittens have a fire breathing fight as they skidded around the table, dodging the food on it. The kittens were caught, and Kaitlyn and Jeanna were scolded for giving the cats the soup.)

Nothing else happened, so the banquet proceeded smoothly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**In Space Between World's On A Ship**

"Wonderland's clear," Kairi said through a headset as they passed said world and headed straight forward. There was crackling on the other side.

_Good, _Crackled a voice. _You… back… now._ The three kids seemed worried.

"Leon?" Kairi said into the headset, slightly panicked, "Leon? Are you there? Leon, answer me!" The headset just continued to crackle. "Why isn't he answering?!"

"I don't know," Sora said.

"I think were headed for a new world," Riku said, "That may be why."

"You're right," Sora said, "I've never seen that world." As they flew by the world, the scanner started beeping.

"There's heartless on that world," Kairi said, turning immediately towards the scanner.

"Do you know how many?" Riku asked, standing next to her.

"No," She said, "It seems other things are blocking the scanner."

"Well, let's go check it out," Sora said. "They might be endangered."

"Or almost gone," Riku muttered.

"Don't be so pessimistic Riku!" Kairi said, "Even if the scanners' wrong and there are no heartless, wouldn't it be fun to just see what this world is like? For all we know, we may never see this world again!"

"Yeah, come on Riku," Sora whined with Kairi, "What could it hurt?" There was a pause.

"Fine," Riku grumbled, and Sora and Kairi laughed and pumped up their fists in victory.

As they entered the world, they maneuvered the Gummi Ship and landed in a clearing towards the edge of the forest.

They walked from the forest, and in front of a big castle, almost as big as Disney Castle.

"Wow," Kairi muttered a smiling growing on her lips. "This place is huge!" Riku and Sora nodded in agreement.

There was a growl and a hiss from a side of the hedge they were near. They turned a corner and saw a four eared kitten with neon pink eyes and a tail with a neon pink crystal. The kitten was growling and hissing at violent looking creatures. They were what seemed to be fairies to Sora, Riku, and Kairi, only they had blue skin and translucent orange wings.

Then, before Riku or Sora could do anything, Kairi had ran over and plucked up the kitten from the swarm of creatures.

"Could those be what the scanner had picked up?" Riku asked, as he watched Kairi scratch the kittens' ear fondly.

"I don't know," Kairi commented, "But this kitten looks like she couldn't hurt a fly." Then there was a flash of light off of the kittens' tail.

"What's that?!" Sora asked, as they disappeared.

They reappeared in a weird looking room that looked awfully a lot like a Throne Room, with people- err, monsters dancing. In front of them was a group of kids, mainly girls with a few guys. One of the girls, she was wearing a dress with an opal colored top part and a topaz colored skirt with topaz flats. She was waving a fan with a scene of twilight in front of her face. When her gaze struck Sora, Riku, and Kairi, she stopped mid wave, and rushed up to Kairi as she snapped the fan shut.

"There you are Love!" The girl said, sounding relieved as she took the kitten from Kairi. "Where did you three find her?"

"Umm, outside?" Sora said, and the girl giggled.

"Well, thank you, Sirs and Lady," She said formally, giving a small curtsy, "Please tell me she wasn't by the Dreamsprites."

"Dreamsprites?" Kairi asked. The girl laughed at her mistake.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said. "You must be from Jenna's dimension, Ryuuki Shio. Dreamsprites are creatures with blue skin and orange wings." Sora, Riku, and Kairi raised an eyebrow at each other. What the hell was a Ryuuki Shio?

"We found her growling at a bunch of them," Kairi said and the girl sighed.

"Great," She muttered. "Well, Love, go off to your room, no more exploring today for you." As the girl said that, she slipped a neon pink color around the kittens' neck, and it disappeared.

"Well sir, may I have this dance?" The girl asked unexpectedly, turning towards Riku.

"Wh-What?!" Riku stuttered, and the girl giggled.

"Didn't think you would get out without a dance, would you?" She said with a smirk. She grabbed Riku's hand, "This is a ball you and your friends entered. It's before the wedding. And all of you are going to have at least one dance." Sora and Kairi stifled giggles as poor Riku was drug away.

"May I have this dance?" A teal haired boy started to ask Kairi, but a hand placed itself firmly around his mouth. It was a girl with bright blue hair.

"No you aren't Jesse," The girl said firmly, "You haven't danced with me yet, and I'm your girlfriend! So, you have to dance with me before you can dance with this girl." The boy sighed as Kairi stifled another giggle.

"Fine Jenna," He said dejectedly, and followed the girl.

"May I have this dance, Sir?" A blonde girl asked Sora, "You might as well. Jeanna won't let you get away dancing with your friend here. She's pretty pissed about what happened earlier. And, I don't think she'd appreciate it if you danced with your friend." She led Sora away from Kairi as a black haired boy walked up to her.

"I guess I'll dance with you, my lovely lady." A black haired boy said as he led Kairi away.

"So, what's your name?" He asked as he led her through the steps of the dance.

"Uh, Kairi," Kairi answered, trying not to stutter as her azure eyes met with his sapphire ones. "And your name is?"

"I'm Sam," The boy now known as Sam, answered. "So, where are you really from?"

"Wh-what?" Kairi asked.

"Where are you from," Sam asked slowly. "I know you're not from around here, or from Ryuuki Shio, the way you looked when Jeanna mentioned it."

"Jeanna? Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"That was the girl that took the kitten from your arms." Sam answered patiently. "And she dragged your friend off. She was the first blonde."

"Oh, now I know who you are talking about." Kairi said, and Sam smirked. "What?"

"You just proved to me that you're not even from this dimension."

"Wh-? How?!"

"Because you don't even know the Princess of the Dimensions."

"She was the princess?"

"Yes, didn't you notice her tiara?" Sam pointed towards the top of Jeanna's head. Sure, enough, Kairi saw a Tiara on her head.

"It's called the Tiara of Twilight," Sam said. "Her sisters have the Tiara of Darkness and Tiara of Light. The one with the Black one is Alicia, the Princess of Darkness, and the one with the White one is Kaitlyn, the Princess of Light." Sam pointed each one out to Kairi.

"Jeanna's the youngest of four," Sam continued, leading Kairi through the dance. "Her brother is the Prince of Despair, though he doesn't get a crown or anything." Kairi giggled. "He's the second oldest. Alicia's the oldest, and Kaitlyn is younger than Ryan. Jeanna's the youngest."

"So Alicia takes the throne?" Kairi asked, and Sam chuckled.

"No, she doesn't," Sam said, and Kairi cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"So it's Ryan?" When Sam shook his head 'no,' Kairi was even more confused. "Then who?"

"The Princess of Twili," Sam murmured.

"But you didn't mention any- wait," Kairi stopped and thought for a moment, "You mean Jeanna is-" Sam nodded.

"Yup, Jeanna inherits the throne. This ball is the one before her wedding," Sam said, and as he mentioned the last part he averted his eyes from Kairi's.

"What's the matter with her getting married?" Kairi asked, "Unless, you like her?" Sam shook his head.

"No, it's not me." Sam said. "This is an arranged marriage for her." Kairi gasped.

"So she doesn't want to marry him?" Kairi asked, and Sam nodded.

"You're from the Human Realm, you should know about the Legend of Twili," Sam said. "From what my friends say the Humans know about it as well as us." Kairi bit her lip trying to decide whether or not to tell Sam. Donald had told her that she wasn't allowed to meddle in other world's affairs, but he hadn't said that she couldn't tell people on the world that she wasn't from there.

"I'm sorry," She said, "I don't know Sam. My friends and I are from a different world. That's why we didn't know that." Sam nodded and his eyes glinted mischievously.

"I figured that," He said.

"You did?"

"Yes, seeing as none of my human friends knew you. They know most people who'd be able to find their way here. So, where are you from, since you're not from any of our Twelve Dimensions?"

"You have Twelve Dimensions?" Kairi's jaw dropped.

"Yes, now shut your mouth, we don't want people staring. Now, answer my question." Sam commanded, a grin creeping onto his face

"A place called Destiny Islands." Kairi answered. Sam nodded, and a girl with blonde hair stopped them.

"May I cut in?" She asked politely, and Sam looked at Kairi, who nodded. The girl started dancing with Sam, and Kairi sauntered off to try to find her friends.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So, what's your name?" The girl asked Riku as she dragged him farther away from his friends.

"I'm Riku, you are?" He answered.

"I'm Princess Jeanna, but just call me Jeanna," Jeanna answered. Riku nodded, as his eyes locked on the Tiara perched on her head.

"So, why are you here?" Jeanna asked as she twirled out and back in towards Riku in time with the other dancers.

"What do you mean?" Riku asked.

"You know exactly what I mean." Jeanna countered. "I know you're not from this world."

"How did you know that?" Riku asked, not amused by Jeanna. She smirked mischievously.

"Along the wind and in the sky," Jeanna said staring Riku straight in the eyes, "Senses shall be heightened longer you stay. Now, if you excuse me, I'm sure your friend would like a dance with you." Riku jumped as Jeanna smirked and placed his hand on Kairi's and strode off towards Sora and the girl he was dancing with.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you are?" Sora asked the blonde that drug him off.

"I'm Terri, and you are?" The girl asked, her topaz gaze piercing through his azure one.

"I'm Sora." Sora replied.

"So," Terri said, "Jenna's never mentioned kids like you in Ryuuki Shio." Before Sora could flinch, a small dagger was pressed to his throat. "And I don't exactly like liars around the young princess. So, why are you really here?" Sora gulped.

"Princess?" Sora asked, confused. What princess was she talking about?! He hadn't talked to any princesse (besideds Kairi) that he knew of since he came onto this world!

"You know who I mean!" Terri snarled, "The girl who dragged your companion off." She pressed the thin piece of metal closer to his skin, breaking a bit of the skin.

"May I cut in?" Came a soft voice. It was the girl who drug Riku off.

"Lady Jeanna," Terri muttered. Jeanna took Sora's hands and placed one on her hip and the other on her shoulder.

"Shouldn't you be guarding Father, Terri?" Jeanna asked, not looking at her, looking at Sora. "He's your responsibility, not Light's. And, put that dagger away. We don't want a panic to start." Terri gave a subtle nod and disappeared into the crowd. When she left, Jeanna rolled her eyes.

"I'm Jeanna," Jeanna said, starting the introductions. "And sorry about Terri, she can be a little over protective at times.

"It's alright, I'm used to it. I'm Sora." Sora said, "It's nice to meet you, your highness." Jeanna giggled.

"No need for formalities Sora," Jeanna said. "Please, just call me Jeanna. I want one more day of people just calling me 'Jeanna' until I face the rest of my life being called 'Your majesty'."

"Why?" Sora asked.

"I'm to get married after the ball." Jeanna replied. There was a sound of bitterness in her voice that Sora noticed.

"Aren't you happy?" Sora asked.

"No," Jeanna said, "Because I'm not able to marry the one I truly love." Jeanna cast a glance over to Jaden, and Sora followed her gaze Sora noticed the heart shaped scar on his cheek.

"So it's an arranged marriage?" Sora asked, and Jeanna nodded, her gaze still on the boy.

"You saw him," Jeanna said, indicating that she saw him following her gaze. "The one I really love."

"The one with the scar?" Sora asked, and Jeanna nodded sadly. "Why are you upset?"

"Because I'm not allowed to marry him," Jeanna said. "So, is there someone special in your life?"

"W-w-what do you mean?" Sora stuttered, confused at the change of subject.

"You know," Jeanna mumbled softly. "Somebody you love. Somebody you'd risk your life for, and give your heart to." Sora nodded, thinking about what happened when he gave his heart to save Kairi.

"So, you're from Destiny Islands, huh?" Jeanna asked, and Sora stared wide eyed at her.

'How did she know that?' he thought to himself. Jeanna giggled.

"I'll take that as a yes then," Jeanna said amused. "So, why are you here?"

"What do you mean?" Sora finally managed to sputter out. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Yes you do," Jeanna said with a smirk. "Shadow, I have five more minutes until the last dance, you can wait that long, can't you? Then you can escort me to my father." Sora jumped and turned to see a stern looking man next to Jeanna.

"Fine," He grunted and stalked off. Jeanna giggled.

"So are you going to tell me?" Jeanna asked, her eyes still on Sora's, as if keeping them from straying anywhere else as she led them through the rest of the dance.

"Tell you what?" Sora asked.

"And I'm told I have a short memory." Jeanna said exasperated, putting a hand on her hip and the other on her head, sighing with her eyes closed.

"Princess," Grunted a man. The two turned to see Shadow. Jeanna have grinned, half grimaced.

"Alright Shadow," Jeanna said, and wrapped her arm around his, and the crowd parted for the two as they headed towards the family in front.

"There you are Sora!" Kairi called as she ran past the people to Sora, Riku tailing behind her. "Where were you?" As Sora opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off.

"Oh well, I wonder what's happening?" Kairi continued.

"What's up with her?" Sora muttered to Riku. Riku shrugged his shoulders.

"It's the last dance of the evening." A voice said behind the three kids. They jumped and turned to see a girl with blonde hair and black highlights. She had a diamond colored tiara with sapphire gems perched on her head, and she was wearing a sapphire colored dress. "I'm Kaitlyn, by the way. The dance is between my sister and her betrothed." Kairi nodded.

A soft, gentle music started as the two started dancing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

'This is the worst,' I thought to myself as Alex and I started dancing. I mean, come on! This guy freakin' kidnapped me and now I have to marry him! How much does this suck? I can't even be with the boy I love because of Alex!

So, know I'm dancing with him and trying to think of the cruelest and sadistic ways to kill him once we're married. Hmmm…. Nah, it's too nice to push him off of a cliff.

"Jeanna, are you listening to me?" Wavered a voice through my thoughts. I snapped back to reality and realized that it was Alex talking to me.

"It's Lady or Princess Jeanna to you," I found myself snapping quietly to Alex.

"Sheesh, moody?"

"Pissed off, actually."

"Why? Aren't you happy?"

"Nope, not with my fiancé being someone that I hate his guts."

"Harsh."

"Oh boo hoo. Go cry to your master Seifer ya wimp."

"Oh, you're killing my heart Lady Jeanna," Alex said, placing a hand on his heart in mockery.

"Good, maybe you'll curl up and die."

"Keep this up Jeanna and I won't let you live."

"What the Hell are you talking about?!" I snapped, and Alex smirked.

"Now Artemis," He said to his collar, and there was the sound of clinking and a black thing fell from the ceiling between us. I let go of him and took a few steps backwards.

What had dropped down was a black thing with two antennas that flipped back. It had big yellow, wild eyes, and it seemed to being looking crazily around the room.

Then, without warning, it leaped at one of the guests with its claws outstretched. It went for her heart and then, it came out of her like a crystal and where the guest was, was a soldier looking thing.

"What the hell did you do?!" I snarled at Alex and he shrugged casually. The shadow and soldier started attacking the guests and their numbers increased.

'I can't let this happen.' I thought, as I watched the numbers increase. 'I know what I have to do.'

"Guardians," I shouted, throwing my tiara into the air, "Unite!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I think we found our Heartless," Riku muttered to Sora and Kairi as the shadow heartless dropped down to the ground.

"It's just a shadow Heartless," Sora said, but I thought the radar picked up something bigger than that?"

"It might've just been malfunctioning," Kairi said, "Let's just take care of the Shadow and leave." However, the 'little' shadow, had decided to recruit some help. And just then, Jeanna had shouted "Guardians Unite!"and tossed her tiara into the air.

"You guys are about to see something cool," Kaitlyn commented, and backed away. "But we better get out of here." Riku, Sora, and Kairi shook their heads.

"We'll be fine here," Sora said.

"Your choice bud," Kaitlyn said. "Make sure they don't do anything too stupid, alright?" And she was gone.

And the fight started.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Meki: The Next Chapter is the Fight Scene!

Angel: Yayz!

Meki: Yup, and I hope you guys like the story so far. It's probably going to have one more story in it.

Angel: Awwwwwwwwwwww! (pouts)

Meki: But, even if it doesn't, there's something else!

Angel: What?!

Meki: Not telling! XD

Angel: (whining) Stop being meeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaan Meeeeeeeeeeeekkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkiiiiiiiiiii!!

Meki: Still not telling! See ya next chapter!

Angel: Meanie.

Meki: XP

-Mekishika signing out-


	5. Devastating Destruction

Scarpaw: Hi guys! It's Scarpaw here, or how some of you used to know me as, Meki. Well, this is my new screename. And, I've updated!

Angel: Finally!

Scarpaw: You seem happy.

Angel: Definitely Paw-Chan.

Scarpaw: Well, here's Chapter 5, with the battle. Please excuse my poor excuse for a battle. And: Please Don't kill me for what happens!

Angel: What did you do?!

Scarpaw: Uh... Nothing?!

**Disclaimer: Sorry, piggy banks not full enough yet to buy Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kingdom Hearts. I have a Jaden and Sora plushie though! XD**

**Chapter 5**

As soon as Jeanna threw her tiara into the air and shouted "Guardians, Unite!" the kids started the chant.

"Guardian of Light!"

"Darkness!"

"Fire!"

"Water!"

"Earth!"

"And Wind! We summon thines' power! Give us the power of Guardians Old!" A bright light enveloped the six kids and they changed from the outfits they were wearing to the Guardians' outfits.

"You know what to do girls!" Jeanna smirked as she glared at Alex. They nodded and the kids leaped into the fray.

"Say your prayers," Jeanna muttered darkly to Alex as she summoned her daggers and Alex summoned his staff.

"Don't get cocky princess," Alex retorted. "You might just end up as one of these things yourself." Then, Alex jumped up in the air and one of the shadow things darted from behind him towards Jeanna. She jumped to the side and only got her arm slashed by the monster.

"Don't you runaway coward!" Jeanna snarled, and made to move after him. However, she was stopped by more of the black things. And, white things had appeared as well. Jeanna sighed. 'Well, might as well take these things out,' she thought as she lashed out at one with her dagger. Alex disappeared

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Riku, Sora, and Kairi attacked the heartless, and the nobodies, as they appeared, effectively killing them. The others fighting them, they noticed, weren't doing good.

"How do they expect to help us?" Riku asked as he killed another heartless with his Way to Dawn.

"Riku, it's their world, they're allowed to help," Kairi chided teasingly as she cast Firaga on a couple of soldiers.

"I think Jeanna has an idea," Sora muttered, as he glanced towards said blonde as he killed a handful of Dusks.

Jeanna did have a thoughtful look on her face as she saw Sora and them cast a couple more spells at the Heartless and Nobodies. She brought two fingers to her mouth and let out a mute whistle. There was a flash of light and the cat Jeanna had called Love earlier appeared along with cats that looked similar to Love, yet different. She gave a glance to Jenna, who nodded.

"Frozen Tundra!" The two girls shouted as Jenna whipped out a staff and a huge tidal wave appeared behind her and sent it over the Heartless and Nobodies.

Terri gave a smirk and said coyly, "Let box these things up!" She raised her hands and a box made of earth appeared around the Heartless. She lowered them and the Heartless and Nobodies looked like they were swimming in a box held up by thin air.

"Now," Jeanna said with a smirk as Love flashed her crystal and replicas of Love and Jeanna surrounded the box, "Let's see how much these things like ice." Then, Jeanna started spinning. It was a slow but fast spin at first, but Jeanna kept getting faster and faster until all that you could really see of Jeanna was her green aura. The water was freezing as well, quickly to add to it. Before long the heartless and nobodies trapped in the box were frozen solid.

"Be careful," Jeanna giggled, flicking the ice. "Unfreeze to fast and you might just get burned." She whispered the last word and then giggled as she leaped into the fray, disappearing into the mass of shadows swarming around Sam and Jenny. Jeanna reappeared when the heartless were flung back towards the walls, where they either skidded on the ground or hit the wall with a sickening thud.

That happened while the ice block was devoured by a wave of fire, where the heartless were released and running around on fire, setting **everything** on fire.

"Flare!" Jeanna screamed, "What the Hell did you do?! They're setting the room on fire!"

"I got it!" Jenna shouted, dousing the whole entire room with another wave while they kept fighting.

"We need to either destroy these things or get the hell out of here!" Sam snarled as he fought a rabid soldier off with his staff. "Nothings' working!" He fired a spell at the heartless.

Meanwhile, Jaden and the others were trying to fight off the heartless with kitchen knives, candelabras, heels, a deadly sword, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Jaden had his back turned to heartless as he slashed one out from in front of Alexis. He didn't notice though, the heartless behind him.

"Watch out!" Jeanna shouted as she darted through the hordes of Heartless and stood between the Heartless and Jaden. She yelped in pain when the Heartless raked its claws across her arm and tossed her to the side where the little shadows started attacking her.

"Tornado," She whispered, and started revolving. She kept spinning, but it didn't seem fast enough. The Heartless were sticking to her like glue. She started rapidly slowing down, and then she collapsed. She was still conscious, but it looked like she didn't have the strength to pull herself up off the floor.

The Heartless kept attacking, her, trying to get to her heart. She put up a feeble attempt to make them stop. She was too weak.

'Stupid me,' Jeanna thought to herself wearily. 'I used too much energy too quickly. Should've known this would've happened since I hadn't been practicing. Well what's done is done. Right? Hopefully they'll save the castle… without me… I'm sorry Ja…den.' Her thoughts broke up fuzzily as she collapsed, unconscious, on the floor. The heartless were immediately on her, trying to get to her heart.

"Firaga!" Sora shouted, pointing at the Heartless on Jeanna's body, and a fireball hit the Heartless, luckily not hitting Jeanna. He ran and picked Jeanna up.

"I think we should go know!" Sora shouted. "We're not going to be able to stop the Heartless." Kairi and Riku nodded, and Kairi looked towards the kids that were still fighting desperately to save their world.

"Come on!" She shouted to them. "Come with us! You'll be safe!" The kids glanced warily at each other, but Jenny and Jenna complied scooping up the cats as they ran towards Riku and Kairi, followed by Alexis, Jaden, and Jesse. The rest followed quickly.

They exited the crumbling castle to the courtyard where they weaved through the grounds as they tried to avoid the Heartless. Kairi and Riku were in front slicing down heartless and nobodies in their path, with Sora and the unconscious and bleeding Jeanna in his arms. The kids were close behind him, the Guardians powered down.

"Aw, leaving the world so soon?" Taunted a voice from a tree. The kids looked for the voice and soon found it.

"Seifer!" Jenny and Jenna chorused, snarling.

"Seifer?" Riku, Kairi, and Sora asked each other, confused.

"Ignore him girls," Sam told Jenny and Jenna. "We have other business, remember?" The girls nodded, and looked at Kairi and Riku.

"Lead the way!" Jenna told them urgently. "Ignore him."

"Aw, is that a good way to treat your princesses' ancestor?" Seifer asked, pretending to be hurt.

_It is when you killed one of the first princesses' of this land._

"Ilyana!" Flare called.

_Go, get off the world!_ Ilyana snarled at them. _I'll hold him back! There's nothing more you can do to try and save the world!_

"But-" Terri tried to say something, but Seifer cut her off.

"Aw, don't you want to have something to break your little princess' heart though?" Seifer asked, holding up a book.

"That book!" Jenny and Jenna gasped. "Run!"

"Why are you afraid of a book?" Riku asked as they ran towards the Gummi ship.

"That's not an ordinary book," Jenny said. "Let him recite the spell, and whoever he chooses will be locked in that book."

"And that's bad?" Sora asked, shifting his grip on Jeanna.

"Yup," Jenna said. "He wants to lock Jaden in the book."

"Why?"

"Later!" Sam snarled. "We have to get out of here, now! He's following us!"

"Shit!" Jenny swore, speeding up.

"We're almost there," Sora told them.

"Too late," Seifer chuckled. "Seal Haou within the book!" Jaden froze.

"Move!" Riku snarled at Jaden, and reached out to pull him.

"Don't touch him!" Terri snapped viciously.

"Why not?!" Riku countered.

"You don't want to be in that book!" Terri snapped. "It's full of demons. And even you won't be able to take them." Riku rolled his eyes, and before the kids Jaden was enveloped by a black vortex that swirled into the book.

_Move!_ Ilyana snarled again, and she pushed Sora towards the Gummi Ship. The kids started running and boarded it as the swarms of Heartless came closer to the ship.

"Here," Sam said, "I'll take Jeanna you know how to fly this thing, seeing as you go there." Sora nodded, and gave Sam Jeanna's unconscious body.

"Brace yourselves," Kairi said as Sora put his headset on.

"Let's go," Sora said, launching the Gummi Ship, leaving the Dark World behind them.

"What's going to happen to our world?" Alexis asked, afraid of the answer. Silence greeted her question, and her fear grew.

"So, where are we headed?" Hassleberry asked.

"Radiant Garden." Was the curt reply from Riku he was graced with. After a few minutes, static came from the radio, telling them that it was working. There were voices from the other side that they could hear.

_Damn kids. Why aren't they answering?_ Riku, Sora, and Kairi stifled laughs.

"Maybe if you're a little nicer Leon, we will," Sora said into the headset.

_Why weren't you answering?!_ The person, Leon, demanded.

"My guess is that we were out of range for the radio," Kairi said. "Or the world we were on didn't function well with our radio.

_What world?_ Came a new voice.

"King Mickey?" Sora said surprised into the headset, but that was all he got to say. The headset was taken off of his head by a new person on the ship. It was everybody's favorite ghost, Ilyana!

_My world small fry!_ Ilyana giggled cheerfully into the headset.

"How do you know them Ilyana?" Jenny asked.

"You know her?" Sora asked King Mickey, taking Riku's headset.

_She's an old friend._ King Mickey answered. _Why is she with you?_

_Heartless attacked again. _Ilyana answered grimly, _Look up, a star probably went out._ There was silence followed by a distance, "She's right!"

_Who all's with you?_ King Mickey asked. Ilyana had a thoughtful look on her face as she thought.

_Let's see,_ She said with a smirk. _We have the six guardians, five of their friends, me, along with tweedle-dee, tweedle-dum, and the red head._

"Hey!" Sora and Riku protested as the girls laughed.

"What are guardians?" Kairi asked.

"You'll learn soon," Flare said mysteriously and Kairi sighed.

"We'll be there soon," Riku said in his recovered headset. "We'll talk more then." With that, he turned the radio off.

"So, anybody know how to help Jeanna?" Jesse asked, looking at the bleeding girl.

"Here," Kairi said, turning around in her chair and taking her headset off. She walked over to Jeanna and summoned her Flower of Hope. "Curaga." The wounds on Jeanna disappeared, but she was still unconscious.

"Let's hope she doesn't wake up for a little bit," Flare said.

"Why?" Sora asked.

"She'll be pissed once she finds out what happened to Jaden." Terri answered. "Especially when she finds out the book was lost." Sam smiled sheepishly.

"Umm, about that," Sam said nervously.

"Sam, cough up whatever you stole." Jenny said with her eyes closed and her hand held out to Sam. Sam grumbled and fished the book out of his pocket along with the Tiara of Twili and Darkness.

"Great, now Jeanna's going to be even more upset," Jena muttered.

"Not if she doesn't find the Tiara," Jemnny said, waving her hand over the tiaras, which disappeared.

"We're here," Riku said as they landed on Radiant Garden. Kairi had a look of doubt with whether or not they did the right thing in saving them. They had an awful lot of secrets they were hiding.

Well, they were soon about to get some answers.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw: Please don't kill me for what I did to Jaden! Please! Jeanna's already going to kill me!

Jaden: No! Don't listen to her! Kill her! She deserves it!

Angel: Hmmm... whose side do I choose?

Scarpaw: My side please Angel-Sempai!

Angel: Alright Paw-Chan, I won't kill you _this_ time.

Scarpaw: Thank you! Oh, and for all of you that like Kingdom Hearts fics: I have a new story for Kingdom Hearts that's called **_Xenith's School for the Supernatural_**!

Angel: It's about what?

Scarpaw: You have to read to find out!

Angel: Damn you Paw-Chan

Scarpaw: XD

-Scarpaw signing out-


	6. HOLY SMUCK!

Scarpaw: I'm back with Chapter 6!

Angel: Grrrr

Scarpaw: Hehe, you aren't still mad about what happened to Jesse- are you?

Angel: Run. (Holds up Chainsaw)

Scarpaw: Yipe! Yipe! Yipe!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kingdom Hearts, only the ideas.**

**Chapter 6**

"So your world was destroyed, huh?" Leon asked.

"I suppose," Sam answered, and Riku, Sora, and Kairi nodded, as if saying it was true.

"What were those things that attacked?" Jenna asked.

"Heartless and Nobodies," Cloud said, not looking at the kids. "Heartless are created from the darkness in somebody's heart, and Nobodies are basically created from the empty shell that is left behind."

"Great," Flare muttered, and thankfully no one heard her.

"So, what now?" Terri asked. "What are we going to do since our world was destroyed?"

"You guys are welcome to stay at Disney Castle," Mickey offered.

"Jeanna wouldn't want to," Jenny said absently, looking over her staff. "She may be our Princess and inherits, but she _**despises**_ royal life. She'd rather be out fighting and getting her hands bloody." Hope started rubbing against Jenny's leg and she dismissed her staff and picked the cat up, and started stroking it.

"I think we should go there, even if it's for a little while," Jenna piped up. "Jeanna's going to be out for a while, and we don't have anywhere to stay."

"What did happen to her?" Yuffie asked curiously.

"She fell unconscious because of exhaustion." Flare answered, from her place against the wall, where she was leaning against the wall, her eyes closed and her staff in her right hand, and her arms crossed. It was kinda freaky because that's how Cloud was standing against the wall, without the staff. "Her mom never did approve of her using weapons. She would normally train at night or during the day when her parents weren't around."

"Jeanna always had a knack for breaking the rules," Terri said with a playful smile. "She could stir up anything she could think of then find a way to blame it on someone else."

"Wow, that seems real nice," Riku said sarcastically, before he yelped in pain. "Ow! Something bit me!" The kids laughed.

"Oh, that's just Jade," Jenny said, trying not to laugh at Riku's pain. Hope jumped down from her arms.

"So you brought something invisible with you?!" Riku snarled as the thing bit him again.

"Nope. He's a cat." Sam answered.

"Oh," Riku said, being rude, "You brought an _invisible_ cat with you." He winced as he was bit again.

"Actually," Jenny said, pausing. "You might want to cover your ears," She brought her fingers up to her mouth, and the kids immediately covered their ears. The others didn't though. Then, without warning, Jenny let out an ear-piercing whistle that made everybody who didn't have their ears covered wince visibly.

"What was that for?!" Riku and Sora snarled. They didn't get an answer. Jenny simply walked to where Riku as standing and bent down, picking something up.

"This is what was biting you," Jenny hissed, holding up a kitten by the scruff of its neck. It had Jade green eyes and a jade green crystal. "It's a cat, and right now it's _not_ invisible."

"Oh joy," Riku muttered.

"Well _**I**_ think he's cute," Kairi told Riku firmly. Jenny and Jenna started giggling, and before anybody could say anything else, Ilyana popped up.

_Well, the news has been broken to Jeanna!_ Ilyana announced a little too happily. When she was stared at she said, _What? Did I miss something?_ Sam sighed.

"It's nothing Ilyana," He muttered, and the conversation continued.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**In Jeanna's mind**_

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

Great. This is just great. I'm unconscious, and I just found out that the boy I love the most is locked in a freaking book! I just wish I could wake up and find out whose fucking fault this is! But I can't find out because I'm stuck here's while I regain the energy I used up in the damn battle! So now I'm stuck here with Symara and Shauna!

And, I've got nothing to do but talk to myself seeing as Shauna's locked up and Symara's hiding. Oh joy, talking to myself. Wonder how it would go? Well, here I'll start:

"How are things?"

**Pretty good, if you don't count that you're being exceptionally annoying.**

"Who's there?!"

**Aw, you should know me! **

"I do? Wait, a minute, get a grip on yourself Jeanna. This is just your imagination."

**Oh, I'm not a figment of your imagination. I'm real alright.**

"Alright, I'm just going to put this freaky voice off to the side and ignore it."

**Awww, that's not nice!**

"Well you don't seem nice. Let's see, the only mean thing in my mind is Shauna, but your voice isn't hers. Yet, your voice is somehow familiar… Great! I'm going crazy! Just my luck!!"

_**Uh… Who were you talking to?**_ I jumped and turned to see Symara, standing near a corner of the wall free area.

"Uh... No one?"

_**Are you sure? **_Symara asked suspiciously.

"Yes, I am!" I snapped. "Now just leave me alone!" Symara shrugged and vanished. I then curled up into a ball on the floor of my dark mind and started to weep bitterly. How could I do that to a friend of mine? Now I really think I'm crazy. But, what else did you expect? I just need a little time.

And my "little" time turned out to be about three hours where I did nothing. Again: Oh joy. All I did was review some stories Ilyana had told me about from when she was alive. I think she mentioned Heartless and Nobodies once or twice, but I can't remember.

So, let's review the previous situation, shall we?

Alex released a Shadow Heartless into the ballroom: Check.

The Shadow Heartless attacked somebody and created another heartless: Check.

More Heartless came and everybody was fighting: Check.

I passed out from exhaustion: Check.

The imbeciles lost Jaden: Check.

Our world was lost (according to Ilyana, again): Check.

We escaped the destruction: Check.

I know where we are: Negative.

The kids from a place named Destiny Islands saved us: Check.

They all have Keyblades: Check.

I'm awake: Again, a Negative.

So, looks like I'm stuck on not knowing where we are until I wake up which can be anytime now. Great.

Come on, wake up. Wake up. WAKE THE HELL UP!!

**And she's talking to Nobody again. I should feel sooooooooo special.**

"Not you again," I groaned, wanting to curl up and die right there in my mind.

**Aw, aren't you happy to see me again?**

"See you? All I know about you is your voice and you like confusing me." Truth. The Honest Truth.

**Heh, good enough for me.**

"Of course. Just leave me alone." I am really not up for this. Why did she have to come bother me now?

**Don't you want help?**

"With what? I'm perfectly fine." I stated, sounding confident.

**Oh, you know.**

"Know What?" I asked confused.

**Don't you want help finding the book your little boyfriend is in?**

"What do you mean? Ilyana told me that they have the book!"

**But what they don't know is that the book really is a fake.**

"What?!" I yelped, and I heard the girl giggle.

**Yeah, your friend Seifer duplicated the book, and he has the real one.**

"And you know this how?" I asked curiously.

**I saw him.**

"How?" I asked, and there was a bright light flashing through my mind. Then, there in front of me, a girl about my height appeared in front of me. She had dirty blonde hair in a messy ponytail, and she had bangs that curled inward on her forehead. She was wearing a black miniskirt, a black shirt, and a bright pink jacket. She had pink flats on her feet and her eyes were a bright, aquamarine color. Geez, if she didn't have the pink I'd think she was Emo or in the wrong mind.

"Great, _another_ tenant for my mind!" I groaned, "I really need to think about charging rent."

**Isn't it obvious on how I saw him?** The girl asked me, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"No," I answered.

**It's because I'm you.** The girl said, giggling. She flicked my forehead before continuing with, **My name's Krystyna, but you can call me Krys. I'm here to help you, so don't be afraid of me. And, I think it's about time for you to wake up, don't you?** Then, before I could say or do anything, I felt the area disintegrating. There was a flash of bright light, and the next thing I knew, I wasn't in my mind anymore.

_**End Jeanna's Unconsciousness**_

I looked around the room I was in. It was, oddly enough, empty. It was all a bright blue. I sighed and sat up on the bed, Indian style.

"Now, where am I?" I muttered to myself while looking around the room. It oddly reminded me of my own room, except that it had more colors than just blue.

'**Why don't you concentrate on something else?'** A voice asked. I jumped before I realized it was Krys.

"Like what?" I whispered, trying not to be too loud. I didn't know where I was, so I wanted to be sure I didn't disturb anybody and make them angry.

'**Like getting a decent weapon to use against the Heartless?'**

"And what would that be?" I whispered.

'**Okay, first, try thinking when you talk to me. That way, when we're talking around other people, they won't think you're crazy, got it?'**

'Alright,' I thought to Krys.

'**Good. Now, what you need is…'** Krys paused, before continuing with a sly grin:

'**Ilyana's Keyblade.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel (falls off of chair): Holy Smuck, Ilyana has a keyblade?!

Sora and Riku: What?!

Jenny: Where's Scarpaw?

Alexis: She left.

Angel: Why?!

Alexis: Because she didn't want another death threat, I suppose.

Jenna: (giggling) Or she just wants to read her Soriku and Spiritshipping ficcy's alone in the peace in quiet.

Sora and Riku: What the hell?!

Jenny (laughing): Bet you didn't know the authoress was a yaoi fanatic, didja?

Sora: Great.

Alexis: And Scarpaw left Angel in charge.

Angel: Hell Yeah!

Riku: Great.


	7. Secretive

Angel: Well, since Paw-Chan isn't back yet, looks like I'm in charge!

Riku: Oh god.

Angel: Riku!! (glomps Riku)

Sora: Haha

Angel: Don't laugh at Riku!

Sora: (cowers in fear)

Kairi: You both are immature.

Jenna: Hehehe, let's just get to the chapter before anybody dies 'kay?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 7**

'Of course, Ilyana's keyblade!' Jeanna thought sarcastically to Krys, 'Why didn't I think of it sooner- Oh, that's right! She doesn't have one!'

'**Or so you think,'** Krys muttered, but Jeanna ignored her.

"I wonder what time it is." Jeanna muttered as she swung her legs off the edge of the bed. She nearly fell when she stood up, but she caught herself on the post. She steadied herself and walked over to the window that was covered by the curtain. She opened it and more darkness filled the room.

'So it's night,' she thought to herself as she sat precariously on the sill. She observed her room- not much, a bed, dresser, a window, and a door.

"Well," Jeanna said, walking over to the door. "Let's see what this place is like." She opened the door quietly, and tip-toed out.

'Great,' She thought, 'A long hallway. Wonder where it heads?' Jeanna walked down the hall, not seeing many rooms the way she was going.

Before long, she had entered a part of the hall that had half of it looking outside. It had a wall high enough so no one would fall, but low enough so your view wouldn't be blocked. Jeanna looked at a dark courtyard after she jumped onto the low wall. But even in the moonlight it was still beautiful.

"So you're up?" A voice from behind her called. Before Jeanna could turn to see who it was, the person had jumped up onto the wall with her and was leaning on the opposite pillar of her. It was Sora.

"Yeah," Jeanna said softly, looking down at the courtyard.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, immediately sensing something was wrong.

"Nothing."

"You're lying," Sora said perceptively, "I can tell. What is it?"

"Well," Jeanna said, trying to figure how to say what she was thinking. "Well… Have you ever been in love, Sora? You know, feel like you'd give your life for just one person?" Sora thought for a moment, and thought of Kairi and how he'd given up his heart to save her.

"Yeah," Sora answered, "Why?"

"Well, Jaden…" Jeanna said, trailing off, trying to think. "We weren't, like, _officially_ going out, but it seemed like it. I loved him, and he loved me. And I just can't stop thinking about how I failed him." Jeanna, who was looking at Sora as she said that, turned away from him and back to the courtyard. Sora could see her cheeks glistening in the moonlight and could tell that she was crying.

"How did you fail him?" Sora asked, "I mean, it wasn't your fault he was sealed in the book."

"It was," Jeanna muttered quietly.

"No it wasn't," Sora said. "You couldn't have helped it."

"Yes I could," Jeanna said, looking into Sora's azure eyes. "I could've if I hadn't fallen in love with him."

"How?" Sora asked.

"Because then Seifer wouldn't know of his heritage," Jeanna whispered. "He would've been safe." Sora gave Jeanna a confused look, but didn't press the matter. Jeanna looked thoughtful for a moment, tears still on her face.

"Sora?" Jeanna asked tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"How long do Heartless live?" Sora was taken aback by this question- Sora hadn't even known she'd understood Heartless that well.

"I don't know," Sora answered. "But if they aren't killed then they'd probably live pretty long. Why?"

"Just curious," Jeanna said, looking down at the courtyard. "Say, Sora?"

"Yes Jeanna?"

"Why are you treating me… normally?"

"What is this, fifty questions? Because if it is, why don't you wait until the morning?"

"Because I'm impatient."

"Fine. Well, why wouldn't I treat you normally?" Sora asked, confused.

"Well, I thought since…"

"Since you were a princess I'd treat you differently?" Jeanna nodded. "Well, I don't. I have a friend who's a princess, and I don't treat her any differently than I did before I knew she was a princess."

"Kairi, right? The girl who was dancing with Sam before… it all happened?" Jeanna looked at Sora again.

"Yeah, but I never told you her name," Sora said. "How did you-"

"I hear things easily," Jeanna said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulder. "So, where are we?"

"Disney Castle," Sora answered. "And if you keep asking me questions I'm going to leave you here and leave you all by yourself." Jeanna giggled, and Sora smiled.

"Fine, ask some questions yourself. I'll answer them depending whether they're to prying." Jeanna answered.

"All right," Sora answered. "Who is Seifer? I asked earlier, but I was ignored."

"Poor you," Jeanna laughed, leaning forward and ruffling Sora's hair. "You must have some really bad abandonment issues."

"Hey!" Sora laughed. "Answer the question." Jeanna sighed.

"Seifer is Ilyana's husband." Jeanna answered. "You, know, the ghost? The one who invited you to the mayhem however long ago it was?"

"It was two days ago," Sora said, "And yeah. So, why did Ilyana marry Seifer?"

"She didn't want to," Jeanna spat venomously, "She hated his guts. She was in love with somebody else." Sora jumped when Jeanna spoke, but he quickly recovered. "Her father forced her to."

"Ah," Sora said thoughtfully, "So it was an arranged marriage, like yours?" Jeanna nodded, and Sora looked up to the sky.

"I think we both should go back to bed, don't you?" Sora suggested.

"Fine," Jeanna said after a couple seconds. Sora hopped down, and when Jeanna jumped down Sora grinned and said, "After you _Princess_ Jeanna." Sora said 'Princess' in a joking manner, but it still didn't sway Jeanna from her decision of giving him a bop on the head.

"Hey!" Sora laughed as Jeanna walked past him.

"Serves you right," Jeanna chuckled. "I don't like formalities. Well, goodnight Sora!" And with that, Jeanna darted down the hall towards her room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When Sora awoke in the morning, he heard faint piano music reaching his ears. 'That's funny,' he thought, 'I don't remember any of the kids from the Dark World saying they knew how to play the piano.'

Sora got up and left his room and started creeping down towards the room where the piano was located. As he got closer, he heard someone, a girl more precisely, singing.

_You were once my one companion…_

_You were all that mattered…_

When Sora finally reached the room, he opened the door quietly as the girl inside seemingly didn't notice him.

_You were once a friend and more,_

_Then my world was shattered…_

Sora couldn't help but gape when he saw that it was Jeanna at the piano.

_Wishing you were somehow here again,_

_Wishing you were somewhere near._

_Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

Jeanna sighed as she pressed the keys on the piano unknowingly harder. Sora winced at the loudness of the music.

_Wishing I could hear your voice again . . . _

_Knowing that I never would . . . _

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do _

_All that you dreamed I could . . ._

Sora took a step towards Jeanna, and she didn't notice. Even though he couldn't see her, Sora could tell she was still upset about losing Jaden.

_Passing bells and sculpted angels, _

_Cold and monumental, _

_Seem, for you the wrong companions – _

_You were warm and gentle . . . _

_Too many years fighting back tears . . . _

_Why can't the past just die . . .?_

Sora watched as Jeanna played the piano swiftly and playing it like it didn't need any practice.

_Wishing you were somehow here again . . . _

_Knowing we must say goodbye . . . _

_Try to forgive, teach me to live . . . _

_Give me the strength to try . . ._

There was a sound of rustling as Jeanna flipped a page of her music. It was then Sora realized that she was playing out of a book and not muscle memory.

_No more memories, no more silent tears . . . _

_No more gazing across the wasted years . . . _

_Help me say goodbye. _

_Help me say goodbye!_

Jeanna stopped her playing as the song ended. She remained where she was at the piano, flipping through the book, trying to find a song.

"Your turn," Jeanna said quietly, causing Sora to jump. He hadn't even known she knew he was here.

"W-what?" Sora protested. "I don't know how to sing!"

"Liar," Jeanna laughed, turning around on the piano seat. "I saw Kairi earlier. She seemed happy that I was better."

"And she told you that I-"

"Could sing?" Jeanna grinned, "Yup. So, here's your song." Sora saw didn't see what it was called, but he figured it was probably something really girly.

"And you aren't getting out of singing," Jeanna smirked, "So, come on, take a seat." Jeanna patted the seat next to her. "You need to see the music, and I promise I won't bite." A small mewl caught Sora's attention. It was one of the cats that had been brought here. It was the biggest of the five, the girls had said that it was the mother called Rose.

"Don't mind her," Jeanna said, absently pressing keys on the piano. "Back at our castle I'd have piano lessons and she'd always stay there during my lesson. I'd pay attention during the lesson while wishing that it'd be something else, like, learning how to use swords or something."

"Why didn;'t you then?" Sora asked.

"Because my Mom didn't think it was ladylike," Jeanna answered. Sora uttered an, "Oh." Jeanna smiled.

"It's alright," She said. "I got them from Flare and Terri anyway. Ilyana nicknamed me 'Sneaky and Decisive' for it seeing as I could talk my way out of trouble." Sora laughed.

"Well that seems pretty useful." Sora said, and Jeanna nodded. The door opened, and when Sora turned around to see who it was, Jeanna was closing the music folder.

"We're coming Riku," Jeanna said as she tucked the folder under her arm and picked Rose up.

"How did you-?" Sora said, confused.

"It's a talent," Jeanna said smirking, walking past Sora and towards Riku. "Well?" She said turning back to him, "Aren't you coming? Because I'm not waiting for you; I'm starving. I've been out for about two days and eaten nothing."

"Alright," Sora said running towards Jeanna and out the door. "But you won't beat me!"

"Wanna bet?" Jeanna countered, darting after Sora. Riku sighed, thinking how immature Sora and Jeanna were.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ha!" Sora cheered as he skidded into the dining room. "I beat her!" Jenna, who was sitting at the table, giggled.

"Think again," She said, pointing up at the chandelier. Sora glanced up at the Chandelier, and was shocked to see Jeanna sitting on it next to Ilyana.

"What?!" Sora yelped, and Jeanna giggled at his shock.

"You surprised?" She asked, "Well don't. I knew since you challenged me you wouldn't win."

"It was a fluke," Sora protested as Jeanna jumped off the chandelier and they sat down at the table, Sora by Kairi and Jeanna by Terri and Sam.

"Right," Jeanna said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Betcha say that every time you lose." Kairi laughed. Ilyana watched from the chandelier with sad eyes.

'_This never should have happened,'_ She thought. _'They shouldn't have to go through what I did. If they get wind of Jeanna, they'll be after her and trying to find Alicia and Kaitlyn. Not to mention the other princesses.'_ Too bad she didn't notice that somebody was watching her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Where is it… Where is it… Where is it? Aw come on, I know it's here!" Jeanna muttered in the Disney Castle Library. She had met everybody earlier, and was trying to find something of seemingly great importance. She was currently alone in the library, with the occasional walking broom coming in.

"Where is it!" Jeanna shouted, frustrated. "I know Ilyana would only leave it in King Mickey's care!" Jeanna thought for a moment.

"Maybe I'm looking in the wrong place." She muttered. "If I'm looking for Twili, Ilyana, and she's not there or at Ilyana, Twili, maybe she's at…" Jeanna turned and walked through the shelves. On the one shelf was a black book with no name on the spine. It was covered with dust, like it hadn't been touched for a while. The author had one name. It was…

Anna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Angel: Grrrrrrrrr. A cliffie. Why must Paw-Chan do this?

Roxas: Because She's the Devil's Reincarnate.

Jenny: How can you say that?!

Roxas: Very easily.

Angel: When did you get here?

Roxas: Umm... I've been here the whole time?

Krystyna: Stop lying Roxy! You came with me and Nami!

Roxas: Great.

Angel: (raises eyebrow but only shrugs) Well, read and review ppls!


	8. Fly Away Harpy, Fly Away

Scarpaw: Hi! I'm back, with Chapter 8!

Angel: Finally! Took ya long enough.

Scarpaw: Sorry Angel-sempai. I've been splitting my after school time with the computer and my brothers PS2.

Angel: Why?

Scarpaw: Because I've been working on beating KH-1. I'm currently on Hollow Bastions.

Angel: You haven't beat it yet?!

Scarpaw: Nope. I'm almost done with both the first and second. Anyway, before I get to far into rambling, let's get to the extra long chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kingdom Hearts sadly…**

**Chapter 8**

Zexion was looking through the library in the Castle That Never Was. He was looking for a new book to read. There was no mission for him today and he was already read most of the books in the library thrice over. He walked past the shelves looking until a certain dust covered book caught his eye.

Curious, Zexion pulled the book off of the shelf, and dusted the cover off.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So it's called **The Adventures of Organization 15**?" Jeanna said curiously after she wiped the cover off. She shrugged and as she was about to open the book she looked around cautiously.

"Don't want anybody seeing me with this," Jeanna muttered as she opened it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Zexion brushed off the Cover and read the name. He raised an eyebrow at it but didn't say anything. He paused for a moment, thinking about whether or not putting it back on the shelf, but curiosity got the better of him. He opened the book to the first page…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_So, you've found _**The Adventures of Organization 15**_, and picked it up off the shelves, huh?_

_Well, if you're reading this that means it's opened in both places- Disney Castle, and The World That Never Was. It's the only way this book can be read._

_This isn't really a book- more so a journal, than anything. A journal of a journey to open a door. Not the DTD (Door To Darkness), or DTL (Door To Light). It's a journey to Open a Door called the Door Of Twilight…_

"The Door of Twilight, huh?" Zexion murmured, "Never heard of it."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"The Door or Twilight?" Jeanna muttered as she glanced over the smooth, neat, cursive writing again, "What's that?" She was about to turn the page when…

"What are you reading?" Sora asked, causing her to jump. 'Damn me for not paying attention!' She scolded herself as she turned around, snapping the book shut quickly.

"Ah, nothing?" Jeanna said, scratching the side of her head.

"Then why do you have a book out?" He asked.

"It's none of your business," Jeann snapped, whipping them off her face.

"Sorry for asking," Sora said.

"It's alright" Jeanna sighed. "So, was there a point to this visit or did you just want to talk to me?"

When Sora didn't answer, Jeanna persisted.

"So, what did you want?"

"King Mickey wants to see you," Sora answered finally, and Jeanna nodded and followed Sora out of the room, hiding the book.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Just as Zexion was about to turn the page, the words on the page he was just reading vanished. 'Is the book that bad for that person to shut the book?' Zexion thought with an inward sigh. 'Oh well. Maybe somebody will open it again.' And with that, he took the book and headed back to his room, hoping to avoid Demyx.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"King Mickey," Jeanna said politely as she and Sora stood before him. "I was told that you wanted to talk to me." As Sora observed the room, he saw that the only people in the room was King Mickey, Queen Minnie, Donald, Goofy, Riku, Kairi, and him and Jeanna, as well as Ilyana.

"Yes," He said, "It's about your current situation, with you being without a world." Jeanna's smile faltered, and she didn't bother to pick it back up.

"Yes, us being without a world," Jeanna whispered sadly, looking at the floor.

"Yes," Mickey said, not trying to be rude. "I just wanted to tell you that you and your friends are more than welcome to stay here at Disney Castle."

"That's very nice of you," Jeanna said politely. "No offense, but was that all you wanted to tell me?"

"No," Mickey answered. "I also wanted to let you know that there was a way to get your world back." Jeanna looked up, with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Really?" She whispered, and Mickey nodded.

"All that has to be done," Mickey explained, "Is for Sora to lock the doors on all of the worlds and seal away the Heartless and Nobodies again."

"Again?" Jeanna echoed, raising an eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah," Sora said, "This is going to be what, the third time I've closed the doors?"

"Sounds interesting," Jeanna said, sounding a bit sarcastic.

_Jeanna,_ Ilyana said, seeing a thoughtful look on Jeanna's face. _I know what you're thinking. I've talked to King Mickey about it, and the answer is no._

"And why not?" Jeanna asked, challenging Ilyana's authority.

_Because it's too dangerous,_ Ilyana said, answering the challenge.

"Yes," Jeanna said smirking, and snapping her eyes open and staring defiantly at Ilyana. "And that's coming from the girl who encouraged the youngest princess into secretly doing sword play behind her mother's back."

_This is a different situation Jeanna!_ Ilyana snapped. _You don't know how dangerous the Heartless and Nobodies are!_

"Fine," Jeanna muttered, forming an escape plan secretly in her mind. "Is that all?"Mickey nodded, and Jeanna darted from the room.

"I swear, she has MPD," Riku muttered.

_Not it, but close,_ Ilyana muttered before disappearing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Stupid Ilyana," Jeanna muttered darkly, sitting cross-legged on the bed, fiddling with her pendant. There was a clasp on it, like it was supposed to open, but she never could get it open.

"Stupid Pendant," Jeanna muttered chucking it at the wall. She turned and flopped down on the bed. The book she had nicked from the library fell to the floor with a loud _**thump!**_

"Huh?" Jeanna muttered, and looked over the edge of the bed. The book was lying on the floor, open upside down.

"Oh, I forgot about this," She mumbled amusedly as she leaned over to retrieve it. She was about to open it when somebody knocked.

"Go away!" She yelled, but the knocking persisted. Jeanna rolled her eyes and went to the door. She opened it, but no one was there.

"That's not funny," She grumbled, shutting the door and walking back to her bed. She turned to sit down when she noticed the area of the wall she had thrown her pendant at. Apparently there was a hook there, and the chain of the necklace had caught on it. The pendant had slammed against the wall, and the force of the hit unclasped it.

In it was a keychain. It was of three ribbons, a green one, a blue one, and a pink one, all twined together, making sort of a braid.

"What is this?" Jeanna muttered, walking over and pulling the keychain out of the open pendant. "It looks like a-"

'**A keychain?'** Krystyna inquired, making Jeanna jump.

"Yeah," Jeanna breathed.

**'Congratulations Jeanna,'** Krystyna said with a hidden smirk. **'You just found Ilyana's Keychain, Twined Ribbons.'**

"So this is her keychain, huh?" Jeanna muttered to herself. "So it's to her keyblade, huh?"

**'Actually,'** Krystyna said, appearing on the side of Jeanna's bed in spirit form, **'That **_**is**_** her Keyblade.'** Jeanna stared at the Keychain for a few seconds with a raised eyebrow.

"And I think I know how to get it to show itself," Jeanna muttered. "Twined-" But before Jeanna could finish what she was saying, there was a knock at her door.

"Who is it?!" Jeanna snapped, clenching the hand the keychain was in into a fist and opening the door.

"Alright then," Sora said, from the door. Upon seeing Sora, Krystyna immediately disappeared. "Then I won't ask you to join Riku, Kairi, and I in a two-on-two sparring match."

"Sorry," Jeanna said, "It's just that somebody knocked earlier and no one was there."

"Well, are you coming or not?" Sora asked.

"I-I don't have a keyblade though," Jeanna lied, hiding the hand that had Ilyana's keychain in it behind her back, her knuckles turning white.

"We're using wooden swords. Riku thinks it's the safest to use against you and Kairi." Sora said nonchalantly. "So, are you coming or not?" Jeanna smiled.

"Sure, why not?" She said, "It sounds like fun. I'll be out in a minute." Jeanna turned back into the room and set the keychain on the dresser and picked a hair tie up. She put her hair up in a high, messy pony tail and turned back to Sora.

"Ready!" She said cheerfully, with a smile.

"Alright," Sora said, "Let's go!" And they raced through the hallways to meet with Kairi and Riku.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alright," Jeanna said, leaning on the sword she had dug into the soft earth. "It's Riku and Kairi against me and Sora, alright?" Riku shrugged his shoulders, and Kairi and Sora nodded. "Best Two out of three, first team to get both kids disarmed gets a point." The kids nodded.

"Alright!" A voice piped up from next to them. Kairi, Riku, and Sora jumped and turned to see Terri. "I'll be the ref. for the game!" She started spinning her right hand with nothing in it, until a brown rod appeared in her hand. She brought it between the two teams, and Jeanna instinctively jumped back as it was brought down and pulled Sora with her. Riku and Kairi followed Jeanna's example and jumped back as well.

"Alright Sora," Jeanna muttered in Sora's ear. "Follow my lead."

"Begin!" Terri shouted as her staff left a dent in the ground.

"Take Kairi, Sora," Jeanna muttered, leaping at Riku just as she had landed, dropping Sora. She brought the sword over her head as she descended, bringing it down with her. Riku brought his sword up to defend himself, and the two swords clashed together.

"Looks like it's me and you, Sora!" Kairi giggled, charging after Sora. He parried and forced Kairi back.

Jeanna leaped from Riku, and swung her sword down at him. He blocked her attack, and forced her back.

"That all you got?" Jeanna taunted, jumping back. Riku smirked.

"Tough words coming from someone who's running away." Riku taunted back.

"Or am I?" Jeanna said, charging at Riku again. "'Cuz it seems like I'm the only one attacking here." Riku brought up his sword and fended off Jeanna's attack once again. Then he forced Jeanna back again, and her sword flew out of her hands.

"See" Riku chided. "Looks like I beat you." Jeanna ignored him. She jumped in the air, headed for her sword. She caught it, about 30 feet above the ground. She stayed hovering in the air, unknowingly.

"How are you doing that?" Sora asked finally, after she had been hovering for a little bit.

"Doing what?" Jeanna asked, before realizing that she was floating. She looked over her shoulder for something, but didn't see anything.

"Uh oh." Jeanna said, before she started falling for the ground.

'Think, Jeanna, think!' She chided herself, trying to think of something. Then it dawned on her…

She flipped from her head dive towards the ground, and tried pulling something out. When she finally managed to pull it out, Kairi, Riku, and Sora all were shocked to see a pair of feathery, light pink wings coming from the princess' back, enabling a safe landing on the ground.

"Uh… what are you staring at?" Jeanna asked, noticing the stares she was receiving from Kairi, Riku, and Sora. She flicked her wings nervously.

"You have wings?" Sora asked incredulously. Jeanna gave a soft, 'ooh,' and laughed.

"Yeah," She said with a laugh. "I have wings just like Jenna charms water and Sam and Jenny are magicians."

"They are?" Sora asked, and Kairi whacked on the back of his head with her sword.

"Yes," She snapped, irritated."Don't you remember? They told us that!"

"Yeah," Sora whined, "But they never told us Jeanna had wings!" Jeanna laughed.

"Yup, I do!" Jeanna said happily. "Now, anymore bright questions?" Sora shook his head no, and Jeanna giggled.

"Well, then it looks like it's time for round two!" She said, laughing, holding out Riku and Kairi's swords.

"Wh-?!" Riku said, wondering how the hell she had gotten his sword.

"You didn't pay attention Riku," Jeanna chided sassily. "Time out was never called, so I disarmed you, fair and square." Riku grumbled something about a sneaky bird.

"Hey!" Jeanna snapped, chucking Riku's sword at his head. "I'm a _harpy_ damn it! Not a bird! Get it right!" Kairi and Sora started laughing, and even Mr. Stoic (A/N: Angel's sooo gonna kill me for that) himself cracked a smile.

"Well, if you're a harpy then," Riku retorted, "Where are your claws?"

"They're called retractable," Jeanna said casually, "Like cats. I can make my hands go from normal to clawed. See?" Jeanna clenched her hands into fists and flicked them out, and her hands morphed into elongated, orange claws that looked _**painfully**_ sharp.

"Wow." Was all that Sora could comment to them. Jeana giggled and had her claws go back to human hands.

"Just be happy you aren't on the receiving end of them," A voice from near them commented. It wasn't Terri. In fact, it was actually Sam. Shocking, isn't it?

"Why do you say that?" Kairi asked. Sam grimaced, and Jeanna snickered.

"Trust me," Sam said, ignoring Kairi's question, "Those things hurt like hell."

"And you know how?" Riku asked, rephrasing Kairi's question.

"From experience," Jeanna snickered. "When we were seven I was riding through the town and we had stopped while I was talking to Shadow-"

"You were arguing with him," Sam cut in.

"Anyway," Jeanna said, rolling her eyes and putting her hands behind her head casually, in a Jaden-like way. "Sam had snuck up on my mare, and was trying to nick something offa me. Well, he was being too noisy for his own good and I heard him and swiped him with my claws."

"Those things hurt like hell!" Sam complained, and Jeanna rolled her eyes. "I still have the scars!"

"Be lucky I hadn't sharpened them yet or they would've hurt worse," She snapped. "And stop whining! At least you've hidden them with a glamour!

"A glamour?" Sora asked, confused.

"It's a magic to change somebody's features," Sam answered. Jeanna seemed disinterested in the conversation, and chucked a light pink feather at him. Sam instinctively ducked and the feather flew by the spot where his head had been only seconds previously.

"You're afraid of a feather?" Riku asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Normally, no," Sam answered. "But when it comes to Jeanna's, yes."

"And that'd be why?" Riku asked.

"She'd play darts with her feathers," Terri said nonchalantly, inspecting her nail buds.

"She'd what?!" Sora asked disbelieving.

"She'd play darts with her feathers," Terri said, slower this time. "I learned the hard way not to play darts with her. Damn harpy, getting bulls-eyes every time." Jeanna and Kairi laughed.

"I don't believe it," Riku and Sora chorused. Before they could even flinch they had matching whisker trails of blood running down their cheeks. Kairi and Jeanna laughed, they both looked kinda cute.

"Believe it now?" Jeanna asked, but they ignored her. Figures, since she just proved them wrong.

"Sssssssssssssaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmm!!" Two, equally loud voices shouted, running after said poor, unfortunate boy. It was Jenna and Jenny. Sam cringed, and looked for a way to quickly escape the two girls. Jeanna and Terri grinned and grabbed his arms.

Sam gulped while Kairi, Riku, and Sora winced. Whatever the two girls had planned for Sam didn't seem like it was going to be very good.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jeanna's P.O.V**

It was two days after Sora, Kairi, and Riku found out about my wings and I was getting ready to make my little escape.

It was nighttime, with only the moon out to lead me to the Gummi Hanger. Sora and them were to leave in a couple hours, so I was disappearing now before they left. That way, they'd think I stowed away on the ship or something. Yeah, as you can tell, my plan is _**very**_ well thought out.

All I'm taking with me is Ilyana's journal, and her keychain. I'm not taking my poendant with me, seeing as Ilyana would be able to find me anywhere I went. Yeah, it's kinda an inconvience for me, convience for her. Anyway, back to my escape!

So I left my room and snuck quietly down the hall to the area of the hall that had one side that was wall less, excluding for that low, easy to jump, barrier.

That area looked over the courtyard, where I had sat on the barrier, reading through one of Ilyana's entries and watching a fight between Riku and Sora. Out of all the people Ilyana traveled with, I like Lae, Ienzo, and Aros the best. And, it seemed, in the journal at least, Ilyana did to. But anyway, back to my escape!

I climbed over the wall, and jumped. Sure, it was a pretty big drop, but that's what wings are for!

When I finally reached the Gummi Hanger, I got in to the small Gummi ship that I was going to use for my escape.

I climbed into the Gummi Ship and was about to start it to leave, when I heard a voice behind me.

"Jeanna? What are you doing?" I froze. I recognized that voice. It was Sora.

"Something that I have to do alone," I snapped, moving my hands to the controls, not able to bring myself to start the ship. I kept my eyes awsay from his, not wanting them to betray me.

"Jeanna," I heard Sora say, and he came onto the ship. "You don't have to go alone. You could come with us." I kept my head to the controls.

"Ilyana won't allow it," I said. "She won't let me go. She thinks it's too dangerous."

"Then why are you leaving?" Sora asked, "Then it's even more dangerous!"

"Sora," I sighed. "I don't give a damn if I die. No one will miss me. I have things I want to take care of."

"Like what?"

"Finding my siblings."

"But-"

"I don't know if Ryan's still alive, but I know Kaitlyn and Alicia still are," I said. There was the sound of a door opening.

"Sora?" A voice called. "Are you down there?" It was two sets of feet. Kairi, by the first voice, and the second person must be Riku.

"Hold on," I growled, starting the Gummi Ships engine, and slamming a headset on.

"What?!" I heard Riku screech, and I think there was a quack as well. "Shut the doors!"

As the engine roared to life, I pressed the auto-shut for the door, closing it, and floored the Gummi Ship, heading for the closing Garage door.

"What are you doing!?" Sora yelled at me.

"Leaving," I stated simply. We narrowly made it past the closing garage door.

"Turn around!"

"Why? They closed the door!"

"Still, go back!"

"Why should I?!" I snarled.

"Jeanna watch where you're going!" Sora said sharply, trying to be a little nicer.

"There's somebody following us," I muttered, glancing at the rearview mirror.

"Wh-?" Sora said, turning to look as I took a sharp turn, causing him to stumble.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"I'm trying to lose them," I said simply. I turned the wheel sharply and we did a barrel roll as we doubled back over the ship that was following us.

"Where did you learn to fly?!" Sora yelped as we nearly crashed into another ship. It was dark purple and black.

"Uh…No where?" I responded sheepishly. Which is true, I'm only used to flying with my wings.

"Warp hole!" Sora shouted, pointing out the window.

"A warp hole?" I asked, confused, turning to Sora. He turned my head back to the window, and there was a light green and yellow vortex swirling together. It reminded me of the things monsters jumped in when polymerization was played to get fused together. I tried to turn, but it was too late, we had already went through the warp hole.

I lost control of the Gummi ship and it went into a spinning frenzy that neither Sora nor I could stop. On the other side of the warp hole, we crashed on a world. Then, my world went black…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Zoey!" A man shouted from the back of an empty, pink, café. "Stop staring out of the window and get back to work!" A red head grumbled.

"Fine Elliot," She muttered, and started clearing off one of the tables. It was the _**fifth**_ time today that she had seen two girls outside the window, but nobody believed her. Well… one person believed her. That was Kiki.

"Alright," Elliot said after about fifteen minutes, "You girls can go home now." Zoey was happy, seeing as she was done with work for the day and she could try and find a little more about those mysterious girls she kept seeing in the window at the café.

"Bye guys!" Zoey shouted, dashing out of the employees' entrance to the café before anybody could stop her.

She didn't look where she was going, and she ran into somebody and fell.

"Zoey, watch where you're going!" A girl with blue hair snapped as she walked up with a blonde girl, a green haired girl, and a purple haired girl.

"Whatever Corrina," Zoey muttered under her breath.

"It's alright," A girl next to the girl Zoey hit said. "I'm Kaitlyn, by the way. This is my sister, Alicia. She's not much of a talker to people she doesn't know. We just, uh… moved here?" The last sentence was more of a question than a statement, and Zoey noticed. Zoey looked at the two girls suspiciously. Kaitlyn was tall and had long blonde hair, about mid back length, and black highlights. Alicia was a little taller than Kaitlyn and had black hair that came past her shoulders with blonde highlights. There was no doubt that they were the girls Zoey kept seeing outside the window in the café.

"I'm Zoey," Zoey said. "These are my friends,-" Before Zoey could say anything else, the blonde cut in.

"And I'm Kiki!" She said, acting like she had a sugar high. "And the bloue haired one is Corrina, Bridgette's the one with green hair, and the one with purple hair is Renee!" Kaitlyn giggled.

"Well, it's nice to meet you guys." Kaitlyn said with a friendly smile.

"So where did you guys move from?" Bridgette asked. Kaitlyn glanced up at Alicia, as if not sure what to do, and Zoey noticed.

"A place up in Northern Japan called Domino City," Alicia answered with a bored tone in her voice. "It's along the shore, a quaint little place."

"Why'd you move then?" Kiki asked.

"Well- uh," Kaitlyn said, taken aback yet again, and Alicia sighed.

"We'd rather not talk about it," Alicia said.

"We'd better go Alicia," Kaitlyn said. "We wouldn't want to keep the girls' parents waiting, would we?" Kaitlyn said the sentence nicely, but Zoey could tell that something was up.

"Well, see you!" Kaitlyn said, and she and Alicia left.

"They seem nice," Renee said and that was that.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Scarpaw: So there's chapter 8! Please note, that there will be worlds that aren't in Kingdom Hearts, like the one at the end. For those of you who don't now what it is, it's Mew Mew Power. (Which I do not own!)

Angel (furious): What did you call Riku!?

Scarpaw (squeaking): Uh... Nothing?!

Angel: I thought so.

Scarpaw: So, anyway., If anybody thinks they know what world Sora and Jeanna landed on, just say in a review. Hint: It's not a world that's in any of the kingdom hearts games.

Angel: Gee, that's a real big hint. I wonder what it could be?!

Scarpaw: See, what I mean? Even Angel figured it out!

Angel: That was sarcasm.

Scarpaw: Mine was sarcasm too.

Jenna: Read and Review before a fight starts! PLEASE!!


	9. Ask Lylix!

Scarpaw: I'm back!!

Angel: Finally!

Scarpaw: I'm sorry! T.T I'm doing my best! I have, like, four stories up at once, marching band's started up, in a week I have tennis starting, I have summer basketball league and a lot of other things!

Angel: Oh, boo-hoo! That's not alot!

Scarpaw: Yes it is! T.T Oh well, just get to the damn disclaimer!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kingdom Hearts, or Any Other Non-Kingdom Hearts Worlds/Crossovers in this!!**

**Chapter 9**

A girl with straight, onyx black hair sat hunched over a desk, apparently writing/reading something. Her aquamarine eyes scanned the paper.

_Dear Lylix,_

The paper read. The girl smiled.

_I need your advice._

"Well, duh," The girl muttered. "You did write to an advice column, didn't you?"

_My boyfriend's been acting suspiciously lately, and we haven't been spending as much time together lately even though break is coming up. I think he's cheating on me. What should I do?_

The letter was signed, "Anonymous," but the girl, Lylix more than likely, didn't bother reading that.

"Well," Lylix said, writing her thoughts on paper. "You should confront him on the matter. Don't ask him directly if he's cheating; just ask him why you haven't been spending much time together. For all you know, he could be going behind your back, trying to find you the perfect Christmas present. From, Lylix." As Lylix scribbled her name, a voice in her ear caused her to jump.

"Done yet 'Lyssa?" The voice said.

"It's Alyssa, Jason, _**A**_lyssa. Not 'Lyssa, _**A**_lyssa." Alyssa snapped. "And yes I am done. That was the last **Ask Lylix** letter."

"Ahhhhh," Jason whined, "but you're little sister can call you 'Lyssa, so why can't I 'Lyssa?" Alyssa shoved a pack of stapled papers in Jason's face.

"It's because Sora's only in First Grade unlike you, who is in Eleventh." Alyssa growled. "I'm starting to wonder why I even signed up from your stupid advice column, other than you needed somebody to answer the letters."

"It's because Jamie talked you into it, remember?" Jason said. Alyssa glared at Jason. "Alright, so I did influence my little sister a _**teeny**_ bit."

"A teeny bit?" Alyssa growled. "You got that damn Sly Fox to talk me into it. And I thought _**you**_ were Loyal, lil' Lobo."

"Hey!" Jason pouted.

"Oh shut up," Alyssa said playfully with a grin. "I gotta go now; I have to pick up Sora. Otherwise, she'll get in another fight." Alyssa rolled her eyes and picked up a pitch black messenger bag and slung the strap over her shoulder. It crossed over her black shirt with a fairy on it, and the bag rested on her hip, falling by her blood red skirt that reached the floor.

"Bye 'Lyssa!" Jason grinned toothily at Alyssa who glared at him yet again, eyes flashing crimson.

"Don't push it," She growled, "Or I'm returning _**all**_ of your Christmas presents."

"You wouldn't dare," He growled back.

"Just try me lil' Lobo," She said with a grin, and darted from the door, and ran straight into…

"Oof!" Alyssa looked up from her spot on the ground to another boy.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine James," Alyssa said, blushing as he helped her up. "I gotta go, I have to pick my sister up."

"And here I thought I was going to be able to walk you home today," James pouted. Alyssa giggled.

"Well, maybe another time." She said. "I'll see you later!" She waved goodbye to Jason and James and ran through the empty halls of the school and outside it the brightness of the white clad world shining brightly as the sun hit it. Down towards the east, opposite the setting sun, a school bell rung.

"Shit!" She cussed. "Sora's out now!" And Alyssa started running towards the place where the bell had rung.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Shit!" Riku swore, slamming his fist on the control panel of the Gummi Ship. "What was Sora thinking?!"

_He thinks? Wow, who knew?_ A voice crackled over the headsets in the Gummi Ship. Thje four on the ship looked up at the screen. It was Jenna, Jesse, and Terri. It was Jenna who had spoken.

"Where are you?" Donbald quacked furious about losing Sora.

_Some weird place under that flippin' awesome hedge castle in the courtyard,_ Jesse answered. Jenna giggled and Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Why are you in the Gummi Hangar?" Kairi asked.

_Oh, that's what this is called?_ Terri said. _Well, we found this place trying to find Jeanna. She's gone. And if you're talking about how you lost Sora, it was probably Jeanna who was with him._

"Great," Riku groaned slamming his head against the control panel. Jenna giggled.

_Well, we better leave you four be,_ She said. _You have a friend __**and**__ a princess to find. Ciao! _The transmission flickered and died. Riku stared at the screen before slamming his head against the control panel again.

"There is something wrong with those girls," He muttered.

"But they do have a point," Kairi pointed out. "We do have to find Sora and Jeanna. So, let's go!"

"Where?" Riku snapped. "Warp Holes are spontaneous, they can take us anywhere!"

"Well, let's try it!" Kairi said optimistically. "We've got nothing to lose, do we?"

"Not really," Riku muttered.

"Well, let's go then!" Kairi stated, and off they were, flying through the warp hole.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'At least she didn't get into another fight,' Alyssa thought as she looked at her sister hopping sporadically in front of her, her short strawberry blonde hair bouncing with her, and her rabbit ears flopping all over the place. 'And at least she has enough common sense to take her ring off once we get into the forest.

"Be careful Sora," Alyssa warned. "The snow is slippery."

"I know 'Lyssa," Sora whined and hopped off further into the forest. After a few seconds, an ear piercing shriek rung out.

"Shit!" Alyssa swore. "What's wrong?!" Alyssa darted after her sister and gasped at what she saw.

It was… a crash site. There was a girl and a boy. The girl had blonde hair, a brighter shade than her sister's strawberry blonde. The boy had cinnamon brown hair that had spikes that seemingly defied the law of gravity.

The girl was slumped against a tree trunk, a huge gash on the side of her head, thigh with a big green and purple bruise, deep jagged cuts on her cheeks, an ankle twisted painfully backwards.

The boy had a jagged cut running from the right side of his face, diagonally across his eye, nose, narrowly missing his lips, and ending at the edge of his face; he had a bloody lip. His blood was gushing and flowing down his face like one humongous flood that wouldn't let up. The boy also had a deep, thick slash running up his leg. There was a river of blood flowing from that too. Also, one of his shoes apparently had come off during his crash, and he had a deep cut in his foot, and it had cut through part of his bone marrow.

And all Alyssa could do was stare in shock.

"Ilyana? Aros?" She finally whispered, frightened. (**1**)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was afternoon at Disney Castle, and Jenna was digging through a trunk. Yes, a trunk. It was baby blue and half Jenna's size (which is about 4'11 ½")

"Jesse, heads up," She said and a black bass guitar was sent flying at him. It hit him square in the chest, but Jenna kept digging through the chest. She pulled up out of the chest with a black hat and a wand-like staff.

"Alexis, all yours." The hat and wand-like staff was sent flying at Alexis. A staff was thrown at Syrus. Tambourine like things without the top or bells were chucked at Flare, spikes nearly cutting her hair off (It was black and green).

"Hmm," Jenna hummed, and dove back into the trunk. "Nope. Nuh-uh. Decapitation, anybody?" An axe was chucked out of the trunk. "Not this." A lance was flung from the trunk. Hassleberry ducked. It was embedded in the wall. "Not that; it's yours' Terri, for all I care." A wooden rod was tossed from the trunk 

at Terri followed by a manual. "Who else needs something? Me… Hassleberry… Atticus… Chazz… that's all… Hmm…." A sitar, sword, and a keychain were thrown from the trunk simultaneously followed by Jenna climbing out of the trunk with a baby blue electric guitar. The sitar was black like Jesse's, the sword was red, and the keychain was a black lightning bolt.

"Will you tell us what this is all about yet Jenna?" Jesse asked, fiddling with the strings on the guitar he had.

"We're going to learn how to fight."

"With guitars?!"

"And a rod, and staffs, and swords- that includes keyblades. Don't forget the basics of magic."

"Why?"

"Because no matter what they say, we are helping bring our world back. Whether they like it or not. Right Ilyana?" The kids jumped as said ghost appeared next to Jenna.

_Can't say I didn't expect this, _Ilyana said, _but I can't say I'm happy with it either. And you're taking Jeanna._

"Naturally," Jenna said, walking over to the wall and yanking the Lance and Axe out of the wall. She threw them at the trunk, and had them both go in and as the Lance went down it caused the trunk to shut.

_Well, I'm not telling King Mickey your decision._ Ilyana said.

"You don't have to," Jenna said. She pressed her fingers against the strings of her electric guitar and stated playing a mournful tune. "I already told him."

"You did?" The kids said, and Jenna nodded, changing her pace from slow to fast and vibrant.

"Kairi, Riku, Sora, and them are going to teach you guys how to fight and that when they get back." Jenna said. "The Guardians as well."

"Where did you learn to play the Guitar like that?" Alexis asked Jenna.

"Oh, it's nothing," Jenna answered modestly. "I don't even know how to play. I'm just pressing my fingers against the strings and strumming over it. Nothing to it."

"Right…" Alexis said. Jenna grinned, and leaned the guitar against the trunk.

"Let's start Chazz and Hassleberry right now." She said. "Hassleberry, come after me with your sword." When he didn't move, Jenna beckoned again. "Come on, you won't hurt me." When Hassleberry finally did charge at Jenna- head on, -she summoned her staff and brought it across, stopping his attack. The teardrop chain on it jangled.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Jenna teased. "I've face bigger challenges before. Chazz join him."

"How?" He snapped. "All it is is a Black Lightning-" As Chazz said that, his keychain transformed into a jet black keyblade. The handle was straight black, creating a black square around the hilt, and after the 

black box the Keyblade started jagging along, and as it reached the end, it forked off to the right side creating three, angled, lightning bolts off of it.

"Well, are you going to come after me or what?" Jenna taunted with a smirk, forcing Hassleberry off her Staff.

And their training ensued.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- This is where I was tempted to end the chapter, but I decided to delay my death. Unless… you just skipped to the bottom anyway to kill me right away.**

Scarpaw: Yeah, I lied in the disclaimer. I own the world Jeanna and Sora are on right now. Its actually pretty much my one ficcy, except for some of the names. Guess Right and you get a cookie!

Angel: Oh I know what Story that is. It's- (mouth gets covered by Paw's hand) mfmefnsd

Paw: Don't say! You'll ruin it!

Angel: You're no fun Paw-Chan!

Paw: Aw, yeah I am Angel-Sempai! Read and review. Please don't bring the maces!!


	10. World Full Of Demons

Paw: I'm soo happy!

Angel: Why?

Paw: I only had a half day of school today and it was my last day of school until August!

Angel: Sweet Summer Vacation.

Paw: Oh yeah, the world Jeanna and Sora landed- er, crashed on last chapter was pretty much my story **Forbidden Love**. I did change some things so it wouldn't get confusing- like names and such, but you'll see that.

Jenny: Onto the Chapter!

Angel/Paw: ...

**Disclaimer: Still no ownership of either. T.T Oh well.**

**Chapter 10**

_Blood. That's all I can see. Blood, along with the rank smell of death and despair._

_Pained screams reach my ears. Gunshots follow._

_The dull thuds of bodies slamming onto the ground follow shortly after that._

_What is going on here?_

_Where am I?_

_I brought my hands too my eyes and rubbed them. Slowly, my vision came back._

_From what I could see, I was on top of a dangerously steep ridge. Below me was a battlefield, a battle raging on. It was occurring near and around a town (or was it a village?) tucked in, safely hidden and protected by the ridge and a ravine._

_It seemed that one side was full humans, and the other side had animal appendages. The humans were firing guns at the other side- I'll call them demons for now –but the demons seemed to be winning. _

_What is going on?_

_I stared, enraptured, at the battlefield at the fight occurring. _

_Why was this occurring?_

_Before I could ponder it anymore, I heard something that made me turn around sharply._

"_Jeanna watch out!" Was what made me turn around, and before I could even blink Sora was in front of me, like, not even a second after I heard a gunshot go off. It took me a couple seconds to register what had just happened before Sora slumped down onto the ground in front of me._

_Then I saw it._

_It was a human, like down on the battlefield, and he had a gun pointed at me. I think it was pretty obvious he was aiming for me._

_I couldn't do anything though. It was like I was frozen in place. With Fear. Or Shock. Either works for me._

_I… just… couldn't believe it._

_Why would Sora protect somebody like me?_

_I don't really give a damn if I die or not. Not since what… what happened to… to… to Jaden._

_But, does that really give me the right to let somebody give their life for me just because I don't want to live? I never liked fighting. Especially wars. Wars caused so any deaths of my people, memory land or not. I can't handle deaths, whether I caused them or not._

_Why are these people fighting anyway? It's not like anyone has anything to gain, fighting like this._

_**Oh, but for them, there is something for them to gain from fighting.**_

_I jumped at the voice. I hadn't heard _that_ voice in a long time. Could it possibly just be my imagination?_

_**I'm not your imagination Princess, I can guarantee that.**_

"_What do you want?" I called out nervously, taking a step back._

_**Oh me? I just thought you'd like to know something, Princess.**_

"_Why should I believe you?" I questioned. "I haven't been able to trust you before, why should I now?" Even though I couldn't see her, I could tell she was smirking._

_**Oh you can trust me Princess, be sure of that.**_

"_Then what do you want?" I asked, frightened of the answer I might get._

_**You wanted an answer to why this all started, didn't you?**_

"_Yeah," I said, since she was indicating to the battlefield below behind me._

_**Well I'll tell you why the battle started.**_

"_Why?" I asked, still frightened._

_**It started because of you.**_

_I couldn't take it._

"_N-n-no!" I protested. "How could I start all of that! It… it… it… it isn't possible!"_

_**Oh, but it is.**_

"_N-no!" I protested futilely trying to prove she was wrong. I took a step backwards, only to realize that there __wasn't__ any step backwards._

_I plunged backwards- not into the battlefield, but into a black, dark abyss._

_There's something wrong here. I know it._

_Figures suddenly started flashing in front of my eyes, on a mirror in my mind._

_It was my friends- old and new –in front of me._

_Their pictures._

_Them lying, dead, in front of me, their blood on my claws._

_Their blood splattered all over my face._

_My clothes stained with their blood._

"_Stop it!" I shrieked, slamming my fist into the mirror. I watched the blood on my knuckles trickle down my hand. I… just… I just… can't… take it anymore._

"Jeanna, wake up!"

_I jumped. Who was that? That wasn't her, I know it wasn't. I recognize the voice though. Who is it?_

"Wake up Jeanna! You seriously need to wake up! It's not good for your health!"

"I don't think she can hear you."

_I groaned, and placed a hand to my forehead. My head started hurting like hell all of a sudden, and before I knew it, I had bolted straight up right._

"Woah, watch it!" A girl's voice penetrated my ears. I shook my head, trying to rid it of my headache from hell.

"Watch it!" The same voice from behind entered my ears. "You're only aggravating your injury more!"

"M-m-my injury?"

"Yes. Now, I'm going to help you sit up, and you're going to cooperate with me, alright?" I nodded; my head feeling like it was on fire.

I felt my body being helped into a sitting position, and my back leaning against something- a wall, more than likely.

I blinked, trying to get adjusted to the light in the room I was in.

I nearly had a heart attack when Sora suddenly popped up in my vision, leaning over the bed I was in, bandages going across diagonally on his face.

Apparently somebody else was in the room other than us two, and she noticed me jump when my vision was cleared.

"I told you not to stand so close to her Sora!" She scolded.

"What happened?" I asked, clutching my head. There was something blocking the origin of my pain- gauze, maybe?

"We crashed, remember?" Sora said. My brows furrowed for a moment as I tried to remember. Then it came back to me.

"Oh yeah," I said nonchalantly before a bright light was flashed in my eyes.

"My name's Maggie Snow," The girl said. She moved the light from one eye to another. "My daughters and their friends found you in the clearing in the forest." She clicked the light off.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you've suffered any lasting trauma," She announced.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"About a day or two," A voice from the door said. I turned and saw a girl with black hair and aquamarine eyes grinning cat-like and mischievously at me.

"I'm Alyssa by the way," She said, sauntering over to my bed. "My little sister and I found you. Your friend there woke up about a couple hours ago."

"I have a name you know!" Sora protested, and Alyssa laughed and ruffled his hair.

"And I don't feel like using it." She said, and turned to her mother. "So Mom, is she able to leave?"

"As long as she feels up to it and her ankle isn't bothering her, then fine," Maggie answered.

"My… ankle?" I said, looking down towards my leg.

"Yeah," Alyssa said. "You seemed to have banged your right ankle up just as bad as Sora messed up his wrist."

"Oh that ankle," I said nonchalantly. "It'll be fine. I'm used to having this ankle wounded." Alyssa smiled.

"Alright then!" She said with a smile. "Your bandages come off and you get show of your bruises to the village!" She seems… a little too hyper… Oh well! I laughed, and so did Sora.

That is, until Sora realized Alyssa actually _**meant**_ it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Third Person P.O.V**

"And that's the town meeting hall!" Alyssa said, sounding like a little kid as she pointed to a blue building whose roof was covered with fluffy white snow. Jeanna laughed, and Sora just had a grim expression on his face, his head towards the ground. He seemed to be hiding something from them.

"So they're allowed outside?" An amused voice sounded from ahead of them.

"Yup!" Alyssa said. The people in front of them was two blunettes and a blonde.

"Can we go with you 'Lyssa?!" The blonde girl whined, clinging to Alyssa's skirt.

"Yeah, can we?" The blunette girl whined.

"I don't know," Alyssa answered. "Can they come with us Zack?" She indicated towards the tall blunette.

"Ali has to be back before supper," Zack answered, and the blunette nodded her head furiously. "Sora's your decision." Jeanna started giggling, and so did Alyssa.

"What did I say?" Zack asked.

"Well, looks like we have two Sora's with us today!" Alyssa giggled, taking the blonde's hand and twirling her in a circle. She giggled.

"Sora, Jeanna," Alyssa said, "This is my little sister Sora," She indicated to the blonde who's hand she was holding, "And Alice, or Ali, Zack's little sister." She motioned to the girl with periwinkle hair and hazel eyes.

"So, let's go!" Alyssa said, taking Ali's hand. "There are still a lot of places for you to see, and I have friends I want you to meet!" Zack looked up at the sky.

"I take this as a sign to leave," Alyssa muttered, "Zacky's getting spacey!" She giggled and drug the four kids off.

"Hey I have a question Alyssa," Jeanna said suddenly, slightly distracted as if she had something on her mind besides the question she just asked to ask.

"Shoot." Alyssa answered, throwing her hands in the air, her red skirt sashaying all the while.

"Why did your Mom say that I had to wake up, or else it wouldn't be good for my health?" Jeanna asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Oh that," Alyssa said, waving her hand in the air as if it was nothing. "My Mom's the local doctor. She has the highest success rate for keeping people out of comas. One or two days after a person with a head injury is admitted, unconscious, to the clinic she'll do everything in her power to get them to wake up." Jeanna's mouth formed a small 'o' and Sora snickered silently to himself.

"You're welcome." Alyssa added spontaneously.

"For what?" Jeanna and Sora asked simultaneously, their voices chorusing together in perfect harmony.

"One," Alyssa said, ticking off one of her fingers. "I rescued you with Zack's help. Two, if it wasn't for my mom being a medic you'd probably be dead right now, and Three, you're borrowing my clothes Jeanna."

"I am?" Jeanna said, sounding shocked. She looked down at her outfit. She was wearing a long, swaying black skirt, and a black blouse with "Free Bird" Written on it in cursive, white writing; the skirt had a hot pink belt around the waist and she had black ballet shoes on her feet. It wasn't the green skirt blue shirt she wore at Disney Castle.

"Oh," She said before giggling. "Thanks Alyssa." Alyssa smiled.

"No problem," Alyssa said casually. "Now hurry up! There's one more place I want you guys to see before we have to head in from the cold!" Ali and Sora S. giggled and darted in front of her break the serenity of the unbroken snow. They had left the town.

"Where is it?" Jeanna asked, looking around.

"It's still a ways off." Alyssa said, walking forward and grabbing Ali and Sora's hands. "But it is pretty cool."

'And if I'm right, it'll be the safest place for you when _it_ breaks out.' She thought to herself, looking up at the sky.

"Come on," Alyssa said abruptly, causing Jeanna and Sora to jump. "It's still a little way and it looks like a storm is going to break out. I want you to stay since we don't know how long we'll be cooped up." Sora nodded, but Jeanna couldn't help but feel a little suspicious.

'She's hiding something, but what?' Jeanna thought to herself. She looked towards the sky. There were pitch black clouds looming in the distant, but they were moving at a snails' pace. She didn't comment on how bad the storm looked, but she also couldn't help but feel like this was a bad idea.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The scene below them looked faintly familiar to Jeanna. They were standing on a dangerously steep ridge, and they were looking down into the ravine with the town hidden, nestled, surrounded by a sea of trees with a clearing near the ridge.

"Isn't this just the coolest?" Alyssa asked, walking to Sora and Jeanna and clasping her hands on their shoulders. "You can see the whole town from here!" Jeanna nodded, trying to keep the troubled expression off of her face. Sora's face, however, lit up and he looked down on the town, completely forgetting about the scar he had been trying to hide earlier.

Jeanna looked up at the sky. The ominous, onyx cloud was looming over head, but before Jeanna could say anything something exploded in their ears.

A Gunshot.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, I think we finally found a world!" Kairi's voice brought Riku back to the Land of Living from the Land of Sleep he was currently in. It had been hours- no scratch that –_**days**_ since they had left the Warp Hole. And Riku was grumpy because Kairi's loud voice brought him out of sleep.

"Yipee." Riku muttered half-sarcastically, half-serious.

The outside of the world was a bunch of trees. It was a big, green forest, and it seemed that there was a town of some sort nestled somewhere in the middle of it.

"Let's land," She continued, ignoring Riku and Donald's glares. "Maybe someone on that world knows where Sora and Jeanna are."

"I wouldn't count on it." Riku grunted.

"Well, it's worth a try anyway," Kairi said optimistically, ignoring the antagonist sitting next to her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey, I think there's something up ahead!" Kairi said, running through the snow with ease. Riku grunted and followed at a much slower pace, not enjoying the snow. Donald and Goofy were a short ways behind them.

"It's a crash site." Kairi breathed, when Riku, Donald, and Goofy had caught up.

"Do you, uh, think this was the Gummi Ship Jeanna and Sora were in?" Goofy asked.

"It might be," Riku answered, stepping closer to it.

"The windshield is broken," He observed. "That was probably their way out of the Gummi Ship. They both flew through the windshield, and crashed somewhere around here," Riku walked to a couple of trees.

"Very perceptive," A voice from behind them said. They jumped, and turned around, Kairi and Riku summoning their Keyblades, Donald his staff, and Goofy his shield. They saw two girls- one with brown hair and hazel eyes, she had fox ears and tail; the other had platinum hair like Riku, and she had tail feathers.

"Put those away," The silverette hissed. "You don't want the Heartless and Nobodies to come, do you?" The gang looked shocked, but they complied.

"I'm Jamie," The brunette said quickly, sensing the uneasiness between the two groups. "The silverette is Ashley. We didn't expect anybody to be here."

"Why are you here?" Riku asked, his gaze never leaving the girls.

"We should be asking you that," Ashley snapped. "This is Demon Territory, not yours."

"Ashley, calm down," Jamie said. "Well, why are you here? The Keyblade War ended a century ago, so you can't be Lylix's friends."

"What do you mean?!" Donald quacked, "The war hasn't started!" Jamie stared at Donald.

"What did you say?" She asked. Ashley smacked her forehead.

"He said something about how the war hasn't started." She answered. "But that's impossible, we lived through the war!"

"You're right," Jamie said with a sigh, her eyes closed and her chin on her right hand.

"How did you live through the war?" Kairi asked, "If you said it was a century ago?"

"We're demons," Ashley said with a shrug. "Pure Bloods, mind you. We're immortal. We only die if someone kills us."

"So, why are you here?" Jamie asked again.

"We're looking for two of our friends," Riku said stoically. "One's a blonde with sapphire blue eyes, and the other is a brunette with gravity defying hair and azure eyes. Have you seen them?" At the descriptions Jamie and Ashley started whispering among themselves.

"They sound like…"

"…Lylix never said…"

"They might not be awake…"

"…they're dead?"

"…shouldn't tell them…"

"Um… We can hear you, you know?" Kairi said timidly. The girls froze and turned to the group.

"Shit." Ashley cussed.

"Look," Jamie said, "Two kids were brought to the clinic two days ago by Lylix and Zack. They match the description of your friends, but we don't know if they're in stable condition or even alive." Kairi gasped.

"We can take you to Mrs. Snow," Ashley offered. "She was placed in charge of them, and her daughter is the one that found them."

"And it'd be safer in town," Jamie added. "There looks to be a pretty nasty storm coming."

"Alright," Riku said with a nod, and they followed Jamie and Ashley.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey Mrs. Snow," Jamie said as they entered the clinic.

"Jamie I've told you countless times to call me Maggie," Maggie scolded lightly.

"Fine, Maggie," Jamie said. "We were wondering if you had any updates on the kids Lylix brought in."

"She goes by Alyssa, Jamie," Maggie said. "And yes, I do. Why?"

"We've brought some people who say they're their friends." Ashley said, stepping aside to show the kids.

"Seth? Cheyenne?" Maggie muttered too herself. "No."

"Did you say anything Miss?" Kairi asked, cocking her head to the side.

"No, I didn't," Maggie said. "And please, call me Maggie. So you're Sora and Jeanna's friends?" Kairi and Riku nodded their heads.

"Well, they're fine." Maggie said. "They're both awake, and Alyssa is giving them a tour of the town. They should be back anytime no-" but before Maggie could finish her sentence, a gunshot rung out through the town.

"What was that?" Riku said, turning sharply towards the door. No one answered him. He turned to Maggie, Jamie, and Ashley, and Maggie was picking up a wall phone thing. She picked up the phone part and pressed nine.

"Hunter Attack!" She said into the phone. "This is not a drill, repeat, _**Not A Drill**_! Children and elders to the safe place. Every able-bodied demon to the square!"

"What's going on?!"Kairi asked, frightened.

"Can you four fight?" Maggie asked.

"Yes, but why?" Riku asked.

"There's no time." Maggie answered. "You're fighting for us, we trust you. Don't attack anybody with animal appendages. Got it?" The four nodded, and Maggie nodded.

"Jamie, Ashley, lead them to the square." Maggie commanded. She tossed two revolvers at them. "Don't hesitate to use them." The girls nodded and turned to Riku, Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

"What's going on?" Kairi asked as people rushed around with Rabbit, Cat, Bird, Fox, Wolf, and Dog appendages.

"It's an attack on the town." Ashley answered. "The Hunters must have a lot of guts if they're attacking the town directly."

"The last time they attacked the town directly was when…" Jamie froze. "You two, what is Jeanna's last name?" Kairi and Riku were confused as were Donald and Goofy.

"We have names you know!" Kairi protested, nearly tripping on a cobblestone that had been upturned from the ground.

"You're Kairi, and the platinum is Riku," Jamie said without turning around. "Now hurry up and answer the question. We need to get to the square."

"I don't know it." Kairi and Riku said simultaneously.

"Great," Ashley muttered, picking up her pace. When they finally made it to the square, it was filled with people. On one side was the demons, the other, humans.

The Humans- Hunters, was what Jamie and Ashley along with Maggie referred to them as –were on the side opposite of Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy.

They had a boy in front of them. He had messy black hair, and jade green eyes. His eyes had a glint of defiance in them, and he had black wolf ears and he had his wolf tail held up high despite his current position.

Two lead Hunters had his arms tied behind his back, and they had him forced in a kneeling position in about the center of the square. They both had daggers pointed at his neck, as if saying "Try anything and he dies." Jamie and Ashley gasped.

"Who is that?" Donald asked. Jamie looked at Ashley for a translation.

"That's Artemis, Lyli- I mean, Alyssa's twin brother." Ashley answered. "Never thought to see him again."

"Why?" Kairi asked, but before she could get an answer, two figures walked into the square. They both had wolf ears and tails, but one was a brunette and the other had dark blue hair.

"The blunette is Zack," Jamie said in answer to kids' silent question. "The brunette is my brother, Jason."

"What are you doing here?" Zack said, "And why do you have Artemis?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you why you had him spy?" One of the Hunters sneered.

"I told you already, no one told me too!" Artemis growled. "I did of my own free will!" The Hunters wouldn't hear it. The one to his left kicked him harshly in the ribs.

"We're here to make a trade." The Hunter to Artemis' right said.

"What sort of trade?" Zack asked.

"This Loyalty Demon for…" The Hunter paused.

"The peacemaker."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: Peacemaker? Why would people need a peacemaker?

Angel: Hmm...

Chazz: You. Are. Idiots.

Paw/Angel: Why?

Chazz: Isn't it obvious what a peacemaker is?

Paw: Maybe we don't want to tell people!

Angel: Yeah!

Chazz: ...tch...

Paw: Whelp, read and review!!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	11. The Attack Starts

Paw: Angel, you're alive!! (glomps Angel again)

Angel: (grunts) Get offa me Paw-chan!

Paw: (gets off of Angel)

Angel: Thank you. Now what's this about me being dead?!

Paw: You were gone so long, you made me think you were dead!

Angel: I blame finals!

Paw: ...Read the chapter!

**Disclaimer: Only own idea and OC's**

**Chapter 11**

"Wh-what was that?" Jeanna asked, freezing up at the sound of the Gunshot. Alyssa ran towards the edge of the ridge, staying far enough away from it so she wouldn't fall over.

Sora joined Alyssa, and Jeanna cautiously approached it as well. Sora S. and Ali stayed away from the edge like good girls.

Below them, people were scrambling about, running from place to place. Little kids and elders looked like they were headed for the snow covered Meeting Hall, and the rest of them were headed for the square.

"Shit!" Alyssa cursed softly, so her sister and Ali wouldn't hear. "Sora, Jeanna, I'm leaving you in charge of my sister and Ali. I need to get to the village."

"Wait!" Sora called after her disappearing figure as she rushed down the mountain.

"You can follow her, you know," Jeanna said quietly, causing Sora to jump.

"What?" He said. "No. I can't leave you here alone."

"I'm fine!" Jeanna growled angrily. "I'll stay up here and protect Alyssa's sister and Ali. You go down there."

"Why?" Sora asked. Jeanna bit her lip. Should she tell Sora about her vision about the battle she remembered having about the battle in the ravine? No. It would just cause him to worry and stay up here.

"Just go!" Jeanna snapped. "What if she needs help? How will you live knowing that you could've helped her?""

"Fine," Sora said dejectedly, "I'll go. Just promise me you won't die." Jeanna nodded.

"Fine, I promise," Jeanna promised. With that, Sora turned and dashed down the side of the mountain after Alyssa.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alyssa, wait up!" Sora called. Alyssa whipped around and glared at Sora.

"Why did you follow me?" She growled, her eyes flashing from blue to red. "I thought I left you with my sister and Ali?!" Sora gulped.

"Jeanna's with them," He gulped, trying not to flinch under Alyssa's harsh gaze. "She told me to come help you." Alyssa shook her head.

"Alright," She mumbled. "But stay quiet and stay hidden. Got it?"

"Why?" Sora asked, confused.

"Just do it!" Alyssa snapped, and Sora nodded, flinching.

"What's happening?" Sora asked, whispering to Alyssa as they crouched at the side of a building near the middle of the square. Alyssa ignored him, and observed the situation. She gasped when she saw who the Hunters had.

"What's wrong?" Sora asked, following her gaze. "Who is that?"

"That's my brother," Alyssa murmured back. "The people who have them are my people's enemies. They're called Hunters."

"Hunters?" Sora asked. "Why would they be called that?" Alyssa sighed; it was time to break the news to Sora.

"Because," Alyssa said. "You and Jeanna are in a Demon community. Don't worry," Alyssa flashed Sora a smile at his pale face, "We're completely harmless. The Hunter's are the ones your should worry about."

"Oh," Sora said.

"Now shush!" Alyssa said, and Sora nodded. "I need to know what's going on!" Sora nodded, and the both of them focused their attention on the conversation.

"The boy," One of the Hunters was saying. "For the peacemaker."

"The peacemaker?" Sora asked. "Who's that?" But Alyssa was gone. Her skirt slapped Sora in the face as she left the side of the building.

"That's a low blow," Alyssa snarled at the Hunters, standing in front of a brunette and blunette Sora didn't know.

What was going to happen?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That's a low blow!" A girl with onyx black hair declared, coming to stand in front of Jason and Zack.

"Who's that?" Kairi asked.

"That's Alyssa," Jamie said, "Now Shush."

"A low blow?" A hunter stated. "How?" Alyssa glared at them.

"It's a low blow, because," Alyssa said, "That's not even my brother!"

"What do you mean?" Zack growled softly at Alyssa.

"What I mean is," Alyssa said, "They're just using a Half-blood Copycat to try and get somebody they aren't even sure we have!"

"And you're so confident to know this, how?" The lead Hunter growled.

"I know your kind," Alyssa growled back. The Hunter Leader made to retort when two Gunshots echoed throughout the Valley. It was followed by a scream.

It sounded like it came from the top of the ridge.

A black mop of hair identical to 'Artemis's' fell against the edge of the ridge.

"You bastards!" Alyssa snarled. She reached to her hip, and brought her shirt up a little, revealing a Gun Holster. She pulled out a Gun and shot two retaliating shots at the ground near the Hunter Leader's feet.

"We will _**never**_ give you the peacemaker!" She spat. "So go crawl in a hole and die!" The Hunter leader let out a wicked sort of laugh.

"Do you think we are going to give up that easily, demon?" The Hunter growled, grabbing his gun. "Because you are wrong!" He lifted his hand, and as the Hunter's charged towards the demons, Nobodies and Heartless appeared.

"What's going on?" Kairi yelped, slashing at a Samurai that came to close to her with her Flower of Hope.

"I have no clue," Riku said, slashing at a handful of Soldiers with Way to Dawn. Donald cast Fira at the Nobodies and Heartless as Goofy smashed them with his shield.

As Thunder roared and rain started pelting them from the Heavens, they saw a familiar mop of cinnamon hair amidst flurry of guns and raindrops.

They slashed their way towards him as they wondered if it was like this on the other worlds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What the hell?!" Leon swore, slicing a handful of Heartless with his Gunblade. "Why did they all decide to start and attack?!"

"I don't know why," Yuffie said, throwing some shurikens at approaching Dancer Nobodies, "But we should try and hold them off as best we can until help arrives. Leon, Cloud, and Tifa nodded, and they all kept up with the fighting trying not to get killed in the process.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jenan latched onto the back of one of the seats on the on the Gummi Ship.

"What's happening?" She yelped as the Ship rocked dangerously again.

"Heartless Ships are attacking the Ship!" A chipmunk with a black nose spoke up as he scampered towards King Mickey, who was piloting the aircraft.

"Is there anything we can do to stop them?" Flare asked in a calm voice. "Like, a weapon system or something?" Mickey nodded.

"The empty seats," He said, and Flare glanced to Terri, who nodded. They slipped into the seats before anybody could react, and had fired up the weapon systems, and were controlling them before anybody could protest.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Well, what do we have here?" A man growled, approaching Jeanna, Sora S. and Ali with a gun in front of him. Jeanna wrapped her arms around Sora and Ali protectively.

"A couple of Demons, huh?" He sneered, Jeanna glaring at him. "Well, I know how to get rid of them." He fired two shots, the cracks of the gun echoing through the valley. Sora screamed in fear, and Jeanna flinched.

'So this is how it's going to end, death away from my own world?' She thought as she saw the man pull the trigger twice.

When Jeanna recovered from her flinch, a boy with messy black hair was in front of her, Sora, and Ali. He let out a grunt of pain, and collapsed onto the side of the ridge, the top of his head over the edge.

Jeanna collapsed to her knees next to the boy. He had two gun wounds, both near his stomach. They weren't close enough to do any lasting damage, but enough to do some damage.

'Think Jeanna, think!' She thought to herself, panicking. 'First things first. Get rid of that man. He's obviously intent on killing us.'

On shaky legs, Jeanna forced herself in a standing position.

'Think Jeanna,' She thought. 'He's got a gun, and you only have two choices for a weapon right now. What one should I use?! God, this is hard! Think Jeanna! I can't let Sora or Ali die! What did Dark Magician say about Guardian Weapons?'

_Flashback_

_Sam, Terri, Jenna, Flare, Jenny and I were all gathered around a big table that was in a shape of a crescent moon. Dark Magician was talking to us about our auras, and how we could summon up special weapons with it, and our emotions._

"_These weapons will be your last resort when fighting," He had said. "You don't want anybody to know you are the Guardians."_

"_F-f-fighting?" I had stuttered. "You mean, we'll be fighting? In the war?" The others had stared at me like I was crazy._

"_Duh," Flare had snapped, impatient with my fearful attitude. "That's why we've been training you moron!"_

"_But I don't want to fight!" I had whimpered. "I don't want anybody to die! I don't want to be the one who cuts people's lives short!"_

"_You're a moron!" Flare had snapped at me, "If you keep acting soft like that, then you'll be the one to die! I thought you wanted to stop this damn war and everybody's suffering?! Well?! I thought you didn't want another innocent victim to fall short to the enemy, like Sorora?!" _

"_Sh-shut up!" I had snarled, clutching my head in the headache that had overcome me. "You don't know how I feel!" I think everybody had felt the wind blowing through the windowless room, picking up in speed, velocity, and ferocity as Flare increased my anger by taunting me on how weak I was._

_Before either me or Flare had realized, razor sharp, dual hand fans had been headed in the direction of her head. She had shrieked, and ducked, the fans narrowly missing the top of her head._

_End Flashback_

'Those fans,' Jeanna thought. 'Of course! But how do I summon them? The only reason I had summoned them when that day was because Flare had been making me confused about my emotions.'

"Aw, is the poor demon scared?" The man taunted, noticing Jeanna's shaking form.

"You wish!" She snarled. "What about you? Hiding behind a gun while it does your dirty work!"

"Shut up demon!" He snarled back.

"I'm not a demon!" Jeanna retaliated. "The little girls may be, along with the boy you shot, but I'm not! You're the demon for shooting someone for no reason!" The man gave a wheezy laugh.

"You're really that clueless?!" He laughed. "It's a sport to kill these things!" Jeanna froze.

"A sport?!" She snapped, infuriated. "You think killing living creatures, demon or not, is considered a sport?! It's like killing your own kind!"

"Sheesh brat," The man growled, "Whose side are you on? Your kinds side, or those demons?!" Jeanna took a deep breath. She murmured, "Release" and a flash of light enveloped her, and after it faded away, her wings were protruding through two slits in the blouse she was wearing.

"I guess the demons," She snarled, "Seeing as I can be considered one of these 'demons'." The man glared at the poor Harpy. He raised his gun.

"Then prepare to die!" He growled, firing off two rounds on his gun. Jeanna brought her hands up towards her face, where the rounds had been fired. Her wrists were crisscrossed, and as she brought them up, she closed her eyes.

She hoped that this would work.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: So is or isn't Jeanna going to die?

Angel: ...Damn cliffhanger...

Paw: I'm going to say this now, in hopes that I don't get killed.

Angel: What did you do and why couldn't I help?

Paw: It's nothing like that Angel-Sempai!

Angel: Damn. And here I thought I could do something fun!

Jesse: What were you going to say Paw?

Angel: Jesse! (glomps Jesse)

Paw: Updates are going to be slow!! I'm updatingmy stories in a cycle, and I recently added a new story a couple days ago, so I have my work cut out for me! The cycle goes like this:

**Guardians: Coronation of the Queen (GX fic)**

**Resurrecting Darkness (GX fic)**

**Forbidden Love (GX fic)**

**The Pain of Jealousy (GX fic)**

**Resurrection of the Promised Lands (Tales of the Abyss fic)**

Paw: So, read and review! Death threats are welcome but Flames are not!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	12. An Eye for an Eye, A Life for a Life

Paw: I'm back!!

Angel: Grrrrrr

Paw: What's the matter Angel?

Angel: Evil Cliffie.

Paw: Ooooohhhhh. Sorry for suspense.

Angel: You better be!

Paw: Yeah... Anyway, don't expect any updates until around this time next week.

Angel: Why?

Paw: Because I'm heading off to my Grandparents tongiht and I'm staying there for a week. But, I will work hard on new chapters for all of my stories! So, without further ado for those of you who read this stuff, read the Chappie!!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kingdom Hearts**

**Chapter 12**

"Sora!" Kairi called as they finally made their way through the Heartless and Nobodies to their Cinnamon haired friend.

"Kairi?!" Sora exclaimed, looking up towards where he had heard the shout. Sure enough, making their way through the hordes of Heartless, Nobodies, and fur, were his friends.

"Riku, Kairi, Donald, Goofy!" Sora shouted gleefully, making his way towards his friends. Soon he was with his friends again.

"Sora, you're alright!" Kairi gushed. She looked him over, spotting the scar. "How did you get that scar Sora?" Sora turned away.

"Well, you uh see," Sora said nervously. "The, uh, Gummi Ship crashed?"

"It crashed?!" Kairi gasped, and Sora nodded.

"And you were driving?" Riku inquired.

"No, it was Jeanna!" Sora protested.

"Speaking of Jeanna," Kairi interrupted. "Where is she?"

"On top of the Ravine," A voice said from behind them. Kairi, Riku, Donald, and Goofy turned around to face Alyssa. "Where you should be Sora."

"Why should he be there?" Riku asked, not quite liking this girl.

"That's where I left him and Jeanna." Alyssa answered. "I left them there along with my little sister and her best friend- a friend of mines' little sister. I left them there for their own safety and so that the girls would be safe."

"How do we know that we can trust you?" Riku snapped.

"It was my mother," Alyssa snapped back at Riku, equally vicious. "Who helped your friends. We could've killed them, Oh Great One, but I convinced my Mom and the Elders to let them live."

"Why would you do that?" Kairi asked. "If you don't even know them that well?" Alyssa turned on her heel.

"I have my reasons," She answered curtly. "Now come on. I can't guarantee that even with my sister around Jeanna won't be Danger prone." With that, she headed the way up the mountain.

"Is she for real?" Riku asked, and Sora nodded.

"I guess so," He replied, and followed Alyssa. Riku sighed and followed them with Kairi, Donald, and Goofy in tow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'This is, it's over,' Jeanna thought to herself, squeezing her eyes together even tighter. 'I'm not going to live, I'll never save Jaden, I'll never-' But before she could complete her thoughts, a metallic _twang!_ interrupted her thoughts. Jeanna cracked her eyes open a bit.

There, in front of her face, were two fans, crossed over each other (A/N: Think of those little hand fans you can snap shut). They both had a red rose on them, the stem stemming up from the middle of the bottom of the fan, then going up a little with the flower blooming towards the top of the fan, and fanning out taking up as much space as it could on the fan.

"What the-?!" The man who had shot at Jeanna yelped. "How the Hell did you do that?!" Jeanna snorted as she brushed herself off and checked the fans for damage before snapping them shut.

"Why should you care?" Jeanna growled, her eyes glowing amethyst. "You won't be alive long enough to find out." In a flash her right hand was void of her fan, and it was a red, white, and green blur soaring through the air like a boomerang.

Just as Alyssa came up to the top of the Ravine to where Jeanna was, he fan slit a deep gash in the Hunter's throat. The blood covered fan came back to Jeanna's hand, and she snapped it shut just as Sora and the others came up. They arrived in time to see the Hunter's neck gushing out a flood of blood. His eyes rolled back and he crumpled on the ground, the flood of blood ceaseless.

Kairi gasped at the sight in fright.

"What happened?" Alyssa demanded.

"H-h-he shot at me," Jeanna stuttered, staring at the motionless body in front of her. "T-that boy saved me, b-but he sh-shot at me again." Tears rolled down her face.

'What have I done?' She thought, frightened. 'I promised I'd never kill again after that day. Then what made me do that?'

"What boy Jeanna? What boy?" Alyssa asked, shaking Jeanna's shoulders. She pointed to the motionless body near the edge of the cliff.

"Artemis?" Alyssa gasped.

"I-It's alright," Jeanna said, standing wobbly, trying to get a grip on herself. "The shots weren't fatal. He should live, but the bullets need to be removed. Immediately." Alyssa nodded.

"We'll be fine up here for a little bit," Alyssa told them. "But it won't be long before we get spotted, or Heartless and Nobodies come." They nodded.

"I may not be a doctor," Jeanna said softly, kneeling next to Alyssa in the snow. "But I can at least remove his bullets." Alyssa nodded. Jeanna took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Her right hand transformed, her fingers elongating and turning orange as her nails became razor sharp claws. She cut the cloth around the two adjacent bullet holes, before hovering her claw over the left one.

"Ready?" She asked, and Alyssa nodded. Artemis was about to get a rude awakening into the Land of Consciousness.

On Alyssa's nod, Jeanna plunged her forefinger (claw) and thumb into the small bullet hole in his skin and wormed the claws further through his raw flesh until she found the bullet. When she found it, she 

ripped it out and Alyssa quickly covered her brother's mouth as he jerked up and out of unconsciousness, letting out a muffled yelp/scream of pain. Jeanna uncharacteristically at his pain and waved the bloody claw with the bullet in front of his face.

"There's one more to go buddy," She said deathly calm. "Now, stay still." Artemis glared at her, and she smiled sweetly as she shoved her forefinger and claw in the second hole. His eye watered in pain, but his sister's hand kept him from shouting out.

It took Jeanna three minutes to find the second bullet, but it only took her three seconds to rip it- err pull it out. After Alyssa was sure her brother wasn't going to shout out in pain, she removed her hand from his mouth.

"See, was that so bad?" Alyssa asked Artemis. She received a glare in reply. She shrugged before tossing him a box of band-aids and antiseptic.

"For that, I'm not helping you wrap it up." She said, and turned to face the rest of them. Jeanna's hand had returned to normal, and she was staring at it as if she was wondering how it got covered in blood.

"Jeanna, yoo-hoo, Earth to Jeanna," Kairi called waving her hand in front of Jeanna's face.

"Huh?" Jeanna said, snapping out of her trance. "What? When did you guys get here, Kairi?" Kairi looked back to Riku and Sora.

"We've been here Jeanna, remember?" Kairi said. Jeanna thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah," She laughed nervously. Alyssa stared at her skeptically.

"Alright, are we ready?" She asked, looking at the group, then the two young demons and then her brother.

"Where are we going?" Donald quacked.

"Where else?" Alyssa asked. "Your ship."

"What?!" Donbald quacked infuriated. "We can't take you! That'd be meddling!" Alyssa glared at the duck.

"Meddling?" She spat. "I've lived for over Five Hundred years. I've seen the First Great War. It's my duty as well as my brother's to see the Leader of the Light side to relay the proclamation." Riku thought for a moment, as well did Sora. The latter spoke first.

"Wait- Proclamation?" Sora asked. "That sounds as if a war is getting ready to start!"

"Or already has," Riku commented, and Alyssa nodded.

"It is the demons of the Shadowlands' job to have the Leader or blood relation to the Leader to relay to the opposing side the proclamation of the War," Alyssa replied, sounding like a textbook. "Our father… Was the last Leader of the Village. That leaves us to relay the proclamation to your leader." Donald nodded.

"We'll be taking Ali and Sora as well," Artemis said. Kairi looked at Sora next to her.

"Taking Sora?" She inquired. "Of course we'll be taking him! He's the Keyblade Master, as well as our friend!" Alyssa and Jeanna shook their heads.

"No, they mean their little sister," Jeanna corrected. "Her name is Sora." Kairi uttered a soft, 'oh'.

"Well, are we ready?" Alyssa asked. When she received nods, she said, "Then let's go! You're going to need to take us to your ship after we stop by the Doctor's Office."

"Why do we need to stop there?" Kairi asked.

"My Mom more than likely has already received the document with the proclamation on it," Alyssa said. "So we need to pick it up before we leave." They nodded.

"Alright," Alyssa said. "Let's go." She lifted her blouse up a little bit and pulled a gun out of her waistband of her skirt. Artemis pulled one out of his back pocket.

"What about Jeanna?" Goofy asked. "She doesn't have a weapon or somethin'." Alyssa turned to look at Jeanna.

"She'll be fine." She said. "Worst comes to Worst, she'll have a broken limb."

"Why are you so sure of that?" Riku asked suspiciously. Alyssa waved him off.

"Let's go," She said again, and started down the mountain side. As they started down the mountain, Jeanna became in a raptured trance-like state again.

"Let's go Jeanna," Sora said, grabbing her arm and pulling her down the mountain for a little bit before she moved on her own and he let go. After he let go, she went ahead of him, next to Alyssa who was just behind Riku, who was leading the way, and Kairi came to walk next to him towards the ongoing battle.

"Something's wrong with Jeanna," She observed, voice so quiet that Sora could barely hear her.

"What makes you say that?" He asked, swiveling his head to look at her.

"She's barely said anything," Kairi noted, her voice louder, but not by much. "And she doesn't seem as happy as she was back at the Castle." Sora followed Kairi's gaze to Jeanna's figure next to Alyssa, making their way slowly through the snow.

"You're right," He admitted. "She does seem… different."

"Alright, be on your guard," Alyssa called from the front. "We're entering the battle field, so stay close." She looked over her shoulder, and the people behind her picked up their pace.

As they entered, they were almost immediately swarmed by Heartless and Nobodies. Kairi, Riku, and Sora drew their Keyblades immediately and Goofy grabbed his Shield and Donald his staff. Artemis and Alyssa quickly loaded their pistols to fire. Ali and Sora S. scampered over to Jeanna who hadn't budged an inch since they stopped.

Upon noticing that, a Shadow leapt for Jeanna. When she saw the Heartless, it was like she snapped out of the trance. She grabbed Ali and Sora's hands and leapt out of the Shadow's line of fire, taking the two girls with her. When she landed, she collapsed on the ground, her ankle buckling under her weight.

"Dammit!" She cursed under her breath.

"Are you alright?" Sora asked, fending off a Samurai with the Kingdom Key. Jeanna struggled to her feet as she replied.

"Yeah, I thi- Ow!" Jeanna whined when she put weight on her ankle. Sora cast a glance over his shoulder towards her.

"Don't worry about me!" Jeanna said. "Worry about yourself!" Sora nodded and turned his attention back to the Nobodies he was fighting.

"Alyssa," She called to the Cat demon. "We need to get the proclamation from your Mom, right?" She nodded. "I'll go get it, I remember where the Doctors' Office is."

"But you can't fight!" She protested. "Not with your ankle. And, you don't even know where the Gummi Ship is!" Jeanna looked thoughtful for a moment as Alyssa shot down two more Soldiers.

"I'll go with Riku then," Jeanna decided. "He knows where the Gummi Ship is, and he'll be able to protect me as we make our way to the Doctor's Office." Alyssa nodded.

"Fine." She sighed. "I trust that's alright with you Riku?" He nodded, and Jeanna limped over to him and they made their way through the hordes of Nobodies, Heartless, Demons, and Hunters.

They made their way slowly through the crowds, not able to go to fast because of Jeanna's ankle. Still, Jeana was able to keep a fairly good trot even though she was limping. They were nearly at the Doctor's Office when Jeanna gasped. Riku snapped around to check on the blonde. She was gone, and Nobodies and Heartless were swarmed where she was.

"Dammit!" He cursed. He looked around. "She couldn't have gone far."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna gasped as she jumped and fell backwards as a Dancer made to hit her. Upon her falling, a Samurai made its move to try and stab her. She rolled over quickly and swept her left foot out from behind her to in front of her, catching one of the nobodies. When her foot was in front of her, she used it to help her get up and she took off as quickly as she could down one of the Alleys.

Riku saw her run down the alley and made after her to make sure she wouldn't get in any more trouble.

"Help! Please, someone, help!" A voice whined. Riku and Jeanna froze. The voice was high pitched and young sounding, so it obviously was a little girl talking. The words were also being stumbled over, so it was more than likely a little _**little**_ kid- probably about, three, maybe four years old.

Instantly, jeanna was stumbling over her feet again, going as fast as she could with her busted ankle to get were the cries and pleas for help were resonating. Riku had just blinked and she was almost halfway down the alley to where the cries were resonating.

"Dammit Jeanna, wait up!" Riku called, shouldering Way to Dawn and making his way after her.

Jeanna had frozen at the end of the alley, making it very easy for Riku to catch up to her.

The girl who had called out for help was huddled in a corner of the alley. She had blonde hair, blue eyes, but for some reason, her rabbit ears were black.(**1**) Jeanna was frozen with fear. Pain flicked through her eyes as she stared at the scared four year old. She shook her head and approached her slowly.

"It's alright," Jeanna cooed softly. "It's alright; no one's going to hurt you." Jeanna moved one foot ahead of the other slowly, trying her best not to wince in pain as her right one had pressure put on it.

Both girls, however, flinched visibly as a bullet whizzed by their perfectly aligned ears. They froze in their spots, the little girl still crouched in the corner, Jeanna about halfway to her. It didn't come from behind Jeanna, Riku knew that.

Then where did it come from?

From the roof top a man jumped down. The little girl gasped and Jeanna spun around, and cleared the remaining distance from her and the girl in one jump.

The man had two guns, one pointed towards Riku, and the other towards Jeanna and the little girl.

"Freeze," He commanded, and Riku kept stock still. Jeanna didn't even dare to breath and the girl shivered in fear.

"Don't try anything," He said, "And maybe I'll let you live." Jeanna was panicking; Riku wasn't.

'Wait a minute,' Jeanna thought. 'The fans, I still have those. Why can't I use those?' She thought for a moment. 'No, I might miss and then I'd die. Aww who cares! I'd rather die than be taken prisoner again!' Her hands subtly moved behind her back, so slowly that the Hunter that had them cornered couldn't notice the difference. Once they were behind her back she flicked one of the fans open. She let it drop towards the ground, but with one flick of her finger it was hovering on the air current coming through the damp alley.

"What's that?!" The man demanded, meaning the fan floating in front of Jeanna's face. She didn't answer, and instead flicked her fingers, causing the wind to pick up and send the fan at the man's neck like a boomerang. The man saw its line of fire, and ducked to avoid it, and it came back to Jeanna.

She reached her hand out to grab it, then realized her mistake. She jerked her hand back, but it was too late. The force of her hand coming up then back caused the wind currents to change. It came towards her full force, and she let out a shriek and ducked, but it didn't matter.

The fan sliced thin air next to her right ear, before circling around _**behind her**_. A small squeak was all it took for Jeanna to whip around and shriek in surprise- or was it fear? Riku had wondered later.

Behind her, her fan had sliced the throat of the very girl she had been trying to save. Her crimson blood was now seeping through the deep cut on her throat, and her glazed, lifeless eyes had rolled halfway behind her eyelids. It was all Jeanna could do to not break down.

Riku had taken the opportunity of when the man had ducked to avoid Jeanna's fan to run up to him and bash the hilt of Way to Dawn over his head, effectively sending the man into unconsciousness, more than likely along with sending him into a coma.

"Come on!" He snapped, grabbing Jeanna's wrist. "We can't stay here!" And he started to drag the frightened girl away from the dead demon.

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" He berated her as they made it out of the alley the way they had came.

"What the Hell was I thinking?!" Jeanna snarled back. "I was thinking that someone was in trouble and I wanted to help!" She then started towards the Doctor's Office angrily. Riku sighed and followed close behind her.

Other than that, they made it to the Doctor's Office without a hitch.

"Maggie, are you in here?" Jeanna called into the dark Doctor's Office. When she didn't receive an answer, Jeanna ventured further into the Office.

"Jeanna, do you really think that's smart?!" Riku snapped, following her. Jeanna ignored him and trotted to the first door. She knocked, and when she didn't receive an answer she opened the door. When she saw it was empty, she seemed satisfied and went to the next door.

"Jeanna, answer me!" Riku demanded.

"Shut up Riku!" Jeanna snapped viciously. 'Why can't he just leave me alone?!' She thought angrily to herself.

"Maggie?" She called to a room with its door locked.

"Who's there?" Was her reply.

"It's me, Jeanna. One of the kids that your daughters' found." Jeanna called. There was the sound of feet against the floor, then a lock being turned.

"Why are you here?" She asked, opening the door, allowing Riku and Jeanna to enter the small office.

"I came to pick up the proclamation," Jeanna said. "I offered to get it so we wouldn't get caught up in the battle as much if we were with such a big group." Maggie nodded.

"I was just going over it." Maggie said trotting over to her desk. "Everything seems legit, so it's ready for transit and for my kids to read." Jeanna nodded and took the rolled up document from Maggie.

"Alright, let's go Riku." Jeanna said, limping towards the door. Without bothering to wait for him, she left into the Main Office and towards the Exit.

"God, what is wrong with you Jeanna?!" Riku asked, when he caught up with her just outside of the Doctor's Office and began their walk through the town.

"It's none of your business Riku!" Jeanna snapped. "What's going through my mind is my business, not yours!" Jeanna glared at him, surprising him. The short time he's known Jeanna, he had never seen her glare at anybody. And, was it just him, or were her eyes tinted purple?

"Whatever," He said. "If you don't want to tell me, that's your fault." And he started walking again, slashing furiously at any and all Heartless that came in his way, as well as Nobodies.

Within Ten minutes, they were at the Gummi Ship.

"There you are!" Kairi said when they boarded the Gummi Ship. "What took you so long? You should've been here before us!"

"Sorry," Jeanna apologized almost mechanically, "We were detained."

"Do you have the proclamation?" Alyssa asked. Jeanna nodded. "Then please give it to me." Jeanna handed it over wordlessly.

"Are we ready to go?" Sora asked from the pilots' seat. They nodded. "Then let's go!" And they started the ship up.

"Jeanna, if you come with me, I'll fix your ankle," Kairi offered, and Jeanna smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'd like that." And she followed Kairi.

Riku had a bad feeling that this was going to be a long ride.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- Does this remind anybody of someone? (Hint: Check the First installment)**

Paw: And that's chapter 12!

Angel: (cringing)

Paw: Huh? (notices Angel) Angel-sempai, what's wrong?

Angel: Paw-Chan, you did that on purpose!

Paw: (blankly) Did what on purpose?

Angel: All that stuff with the blood!!

Paw: ...Oh, that's right. You get creeped out by that stuff.

Jeanna/Jenna/Sam: Really? (gets evil idea)

Angel: (sees trio's evil grins) N-no I don't!!

Jeanna/Jenna/Sam: (pop up in front of Angel with picture of Jason's decapitated head)

Angel: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! (starts twitching violently)

Paw: ...I am so gonna get now, aren't I? /sigh/ Read and Review as well as pray for my life. If you don't, I might as well be dead meat.

-Scarpaw signing out-


	13. I'm Sorry

Paw: (comes into GCQ writing room and finds everybody asleep) (thinks for a moment) (heads out of room and upstairs)

Angel: (pops into GCQ writing room) Hello? Paw-chan? Are you in hear? (hears something strange coming downstairs) (pops head outside of the room) Paw-chan?

(Random elevator in GCQ room opens its door with a fog horn blaring with duct tape stuck on its button to keep it going)

(everybody jumps awake except for Riku)

Angel: (notices Riku) Riku!! (glomps Riku and cuddles him) (Riku wakes up very disgruntled.

Riku: What? Get her offa me!!

Paw: (reappears in room) Nah, I'll let her be for a while. You aren't really important for the first part, or this chapter even.

Riku/Angel: /Death glares/

Paw: Creepy. Read the Chapter!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Kingdom Hearts (or the methodto get people up up top)**

**Chapter 13**

"There you go," Kairi said with a smile once she had finished casting Cure on Jeanna's injured ankle. "Good as new!" Jeanna smiled fondly back, Kairi's smile infectious.

"Thanks' Kairi," Jeanna thanked, hopping off of the bed she had been sitting on in the cabin she and Kairi were in.

"No problem," Kairi replied. "But…" Kairi trailed off. Jeanna looked at her curiously.

"But what?" She asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Would you mind telling me why Riku's pissed off at you?" Kairi asked curiously. "He seemed really mad when you two came on board. Jeanna sighed dejectedly.

"I don't want to talk about it," She replied softly. Now Kairi was even more curious.

"Why? What happened?" She pried. Jeanna's fuse had been lit and it was a short one.

"Because I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped furiously, storming out of the Gummi Ship cabin. Kairi sighed; she had obviously just done something to make her mad.

"I'm sorry!" Kairi called fruitlessly after Jeanna, apology falling on deaf ears. When she received no reply, she sighed and stalked out of the cabin to find something else to do.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So…" Sora said. "Does anybody know which way we have to go?" Donald and Goofy face palmed.

"What?" He asked. The two just shook their heads sadly.

"We came through a Warp Hole," Rike intervened. "From the left. So, we'll go that way."

"Go right," A feminine voice interrupted. The boys turned to see Alyssa, gun holster on each hip, tail waving lazily.

"Right?!" Donald argued, "Riku said to go left!" Alyssa rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Go right," Alyssa repeated firmly. "Trust me, I know my way around." Riku glared venomously at Alyssa, mad that he just got upstaged.

"And why should we trust you?" He spat in retaliation. "We don't even know you that well." Alyssa glared at him right back, her glare matching his easily. Was it just Riku, or were there flecks of crimson in her eyes?

"Because," She snarled, left hand resting on right gun holster, "I've been around longer than you have been _alive_, and I know how to get my own way." The two were at a standoff. Neither were saying another word; just glaring at each other. All was silent till…

"Ow! Stop pulling my tail!" Artemis' yelp of pain broke the silence, followed by a round of giggles. They continued until…

"That's it!" Artemis roared furiously, and the giggles were immediately replaced by shrieks.

"Remind me again why we have to bring them back with us," Riku leaned over, whispering to Sora. He made it only halfway to Sora. Sora leaned over the other half.

"I have no clue," Sora replied back, and Riku bit back a groan. Jeanna conveniently chose that moment to walk in with Artemis, Sora S. on her hip and Ali by Artemis' hand. She set Sora S. on the ground and she darted immediately to her friend, tugging her from her brother's grasp. They disappeared down the Hallway, obviously not wanting to linger.

Jeanna sighed; whatever she wanted to say it was obviously a big deal.

"Sora," She said, her head lifting up and locking eye contact with him. "I'm… sorry." Her head turned downwards to the left, as if she was ashamed. "I'm sorry for everything." Tears welled in her eyes and she shook her head furiously and darted down the hall the way Sora and Ali had gone. Sora was confused.

"What was that about?" He asked, confused.

Alyssa made eye contact with Artemis; he nodded. Alyssa sighed.

"Nothing," She waved him off. "We should be in our destination in a few hours; it's a straight line." Sora nodded.

"Alright," He said, but worry would not leave him. What had Jeanna meant when she said she was sorry for everything? I mean, sure, he understands about causing them to crash on the Shadowlands, but when she said _everything_ it seemed like there was something hidden behind it, like more lies, more deceit.

Sora sighed and shook his head vigorously. Whatever it was that was hidden in it, he just hoped it had been a misinterpretation on his part.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_I'm the what?"_

"_Peacemaker; you're the only one who can make peace with the worlds and end the war."_

"_But why me?"_

"_It's your heritage; your birthright. You are the only one capable of completing this task."_

"…_What… What do I have to do?"_

"_Betray your friends; leave the light side. Find allies on the dark side and make allies on the light."_

"_But… What about my friends now? Wouldn't they attack me when they see me when I betray them?"_

"_Small price. This is what you have to do. Only you can do it; accomplish this task."_

"…_Can… Can I… Can I at least say I'm sorry in advance? I mean, I won't have to betray them right away, will I?"_

"_No, you won't. You can't betray them right away; it will be even more suspicious."_

"…_Alright. But I'll need help to get on the dark side when I do. I'm not going as me for the dark side. …Never mind. I have an idea to resolve that problem."_

"_Will you clue me in?"_

"_Maybe… Maybe not… All I'll tell you is I'm betraying them without betraying them."_

"_Great… __**more**__ logic for me to be confused about."_

"_Let's go, I want to get this done."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: And cut! That's a wrap!

Angel: This isn't a movie Paw-Chan.

Paw: (looks confused) It's not? Oh well. At least I'm having fun.

Jesse: At least you are.

Angel: Aw, what's wrong Jesse?

Jesse: I haven't appeared again yet in this, Forbidden Love, or A Match Made In Trouble!

Angel: Aw poor Jes- Wait, what was that last one?

Jesse: (confused) A Match Made In Trouble, why?

Angel: (growling) Paw-chan!

Paw: Eep! Y-yes Angel-sempai?

Angel: Why did you start another story?!

Jesse (laughing and grtinning) Ha-ha you got busted!

Paw: I blame the plot bunnies. But, before you get even madder at me, I want to say this.

Angel: Make it quick. (revs a chainsaw with flamethrower and spork attached to it)

Paw: I have a character named after you and Ani.

Angel: (drops her weapon) You do? That's so sweet Paw-Chan!

Jesse: (sad) Dammit. I'm going to have to try harder next time.

Paw: You're welcome Angel-sempai! Now, Read, Review, Deaththreat, do what you want in that review box after pressing the purple GO button down at your left! Just keep this in mind:

After a Flame I got for A Match Made In Trouble they WILL NOT be accepted and your head will be ripped off very viciously.

Paw: So, read and review! I hope you liked the Chappie! And, who were those two people at the end of the Chappie?

-Scarpaw signing out-


	14. Come Again, Go Again, Reappear

Paw: Sorry for the wait, but I made an extra long chapter!

Angel: You sure did! This is, like, five times your normal length!

Paw: Yup! And, it has two songs in it that I think fit! ...kind of.

Angel: What do you mean, 'kind of'?

Paw: uh... uh... Look, a squirrel!

Angel: I'm not going to fall for that.

Paw: Damn. Uh... Look! Riku's falling off a fifty foot house!

Angel: (whips around) He's what?! (searches for aforementioned house and Riku) ...Wait, there's no house here, and no Riku, Paw. ...Paw? (looks and sees Paw gone) Grrrrrrrrr! Read the Chapter while I look for Paw-Chan!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX, Kingdom Hearts, Reflection and ****Make A Man Out Of You**** from Mulan… or the world at the end of this chapter. I only own the plot. Take that and I'll bash you with a shovel!**

**Chapter 14**

"…**Someone's going to pay when I get outta this damn thing."**

"_**You sound real pessimistic.**_**"**

"**Really? I hadn't noticed. Why did I **_**have**_** to get trapped?"**

"…_**Because he hates you?**_**"**

"**Thank you for pointing out the obvious."**

"_**You're welcome, I'm always happy to help. You need to be more optimistic.**_**"**

"**What's there to be optimistic about in my situation?! I'm trapped in a book for Ra's sake!"**

"_**Well… You could be dead.**_**"**

"**I may end up being dead if I don't get out of here!"**

"_**You could always ask my-your other half for help.**_**"**

"**And if he doesn't want to help?"**

"…_**Then you're pretty much screwed.**_**"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_So, what does the peacemaker… do, exactly?"_

"_A variety of things on different worlds."_

"_Like what?"_

"_Alert the leaders of that world of the oncoming battle, and learn the world's language. Sometimes one, sometimes both, other times none. There is one world where you need to learn a song(__**1**__)."_

"_I see…"_

"_Don't worry, we'll be with you every step of the way that we're able to. We won't let anything bad (accidentally(__**2**__)) happen to you."_

"_And if something does?"_

"_Then we'll make sure we apologize at your funeral."_

"_Hey!!"_

"_I-It was just a joke, we would never let you die, you're too important."_

"_Thanks, I feel soooo much better."_

"_Oh look, we're landing. See you."_

"…_He's lucky we're landing."_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Radiant Garden?" Riku snarled after they had landed. "You took us to Radiant Garden?" If looks could kill, Alyssa would be on the ground. "Why the hell did you bring us here?" Alyssa smiled and smirked.

"Bring you here?" She replied sickeningly sweet, eyelashes fluttering. "I did no such thing. I just told you which way to go. I never told you _**threateningly**_ to go that way." Kairi laughed as Riku's glare intensified before dying in defeat. Alyssa got him beat.

"Well, while we're here, we might as well as see Leon and the gang," Sora suggested. "We could properly introduce Jeanna to them." Then he and Kairi proceeded to drag Jeanna away from the explosion that was sure to happen soon.

"What?!" She asked confused as she was dragged away. "Properly meet who?! What are you guys talking about?!"

"Wait, we'll come with you!" Donald quacked as he waddled after Sora and Kairi with Goofy behind him.

"Come girls, we don't want to stay here," Artemis told Ali and Sora before making their timely escape.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"So you guys are going to help us?" Leon asked emotionlessly as The Guardians nodded.

"We might as well," Jenny said. "We don't want to be a burden to all of you." Jenna and Sam nodded.

"We can be of use," Sam added. "We can help train our friends with what we know of fighting." Leon gave a slight jerk of his head.

"We'll help then," He said, but before he could continue, some voices filled the air causing them all to stop.

"Where are you taking me?!" One of the voices called. It was female.

"Wait, we're almost there!" Another voice said, this one was male.

"Gack!" The girl from before called. "You're confusing me! Who's Leon?"

"Just trust us," Came another girls' laugh. The second girls' laugh was followed by two giggles from what seemed to the kids inside Merlin's House little kids, no older than at least five.

The previously shut door was opened by Kairi, a smile on her face along with Sora, each who held Jeanna by an arm. She had a look of utter confusion on her face and she obviously did _not_ understand what was going on. She pried her way out of the two kids' grips just as Donald and Goofy dashed past them into the house. A boy looking about Jeanna's age, maybe a little younger came along next to the three with two little girls at his side.

"Sora, what happened to your face?" Yuffie asked immediately. Basically everybody was staring at Sora's face.

"I did that," Jeanna spoke up, sound unashamed. Flare rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to her to sound unashamed of doing something like that," She commented vivaciously. Jeanna sighed and rolled her eyes right back at her servant/guard/friend.

"I know, I know," She sighed. "I'm sorry for running off, blah, blah, blah, I'll never do it again." Flare face palmed, obviously _not_ happy with what Jeanna just said. Jeanna looked around the room, and spotting her friends, a look of confusion reappeared on her face.

"Question- What are you guys doing here?" She asked.

"I have a better one," Leon said. "Who are the three people behind you."

"They're from the world we picked Jeanna and Sora up from." A disgruntled looking Riku made his entrance into the room, followed by a happy looking girl with black hair.

"You guys know meddling isn't allowed," Mickey reprimanded.

"Please your Highness," The girl with black hair said, bowing before him, the boy following her. The girls looked at the two in wonder. "We are representatives from the Shadowlands. My name is Alyssa Snow, and this is my brother Artemis." She indicated to the unnamed boy. "The two girls are my sister Sora, and her friend Alice- or as she prefers, Ali."

"We came here for important business," Artemis added. "We insisted that your friends bring us."

"Important business?" Mickey asked. "What kind of important business?" Alyssa sighed and reached into a pack she had and produced a scroll.

"It is our duty as the children of the last leader of our village to read you the Official Proclamation of War," Alyssa said. "It has been the Demon's Duty since the beginning of time, and nothing will ever change that, so long as our kind stays neutral to the war. We fight each side, depending on which side attacks us."

"War?!" Jenna and Jenny gasped, giving each other worried looks before looking to Jeanna. She had a look of sadness and defeat on it. It was obvious she didn't want a war to break out.

"So it's started," Mickey murmured, before raising his voice. "Go ahead, read it."

So the twins did. When they reached the part of why the Dark Side was declaring war, it clearly read:

"…for the deaths of Xemnas, alleged Ruler of Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden, and the Twili family with the kidnapping of Young Princess Jeanna Twili. Signed by, Seifer Twili…" Jeanna sighed and stood up from where she had been sitting during the reading and walked to the window and stared out of it. Once the signatures were done, she sighed and spoke before anybody could have a chance to speak.

"Seifer is my Great-Great-Great Grandfather." She said with a sigh. "He was with the Light Side for a time during the First Great Keyblade War. He was killed, yet no one knew it. He reappeared on the Dark Side as a Heartless… a Humane one. The War ended, and yet he did not have his heart returned to him. He married Ilyana, Princess of Twilight of the Dark World on an Arranged Marriage when she turned 18.

Ilyana participated in the War Neutral. Mensa was one of Ilyana's traveling partners, he was the Prince of Radiant Garden, with his sister Cheyenne as the Princess- she was on the Light side. Mensa's Nobody name was… Xemnas." Jeanna paused, sighing.

"I have Heartless blood. Plain and simple. Go ahead and kill me now if you dare. That will do no more than make Seifer and his cronies even angrier because you killed his only descendant that is for sure, alive. He's accusing your side for my families' death because there was no proof that they started it. Only Riku, Sora, and Kairi were present, with the exception of Seifer himself. But, for all they know, he could've been just trying to stop your side from allegedly 'kidnapping' me.

It's a proclamation full of holes, that's for sure. The only concrete thing they have is the death of Xemnas. Sure, there are the deaths of my parents, but for Kaitlyn, Ryan, and Alicia, they can't be too sure. Those three wouldn't give up and let their lives be taken without a fight." Alyssa nodded firmly, aquamarine eyes glowing with determination.

"She's right," Alyssa vouched. "I lived through that war, as well as Artemis. Still, it's legit, and there's nothing we can do about it. The war is going to be fought until the end."

"I see," Mickey said. "I guess we really do have to fight." Alyssa's tail flicked sadly.

"I'm sorry," She murmured. "I wish there was something my brother and I could do to help."

"It's okay Alyssa," Jeanna consoled softly. Alyssa sighed.

"No need to worry about me." She said confidently, eyes closed, head shaking. "If you need my brother or I, we'll be in town." And the demons were gone in a flash.

"So, are you guys still willing to try and get your world back?" Leon asked the kids, seriousness etched over his face.

"Of course, why not?" Atticus asked.

"Because, you won't just be fighting Heartless and Nobodies," Yuffie explained. "You'll be fighting people from other worlds as well." Everybody but Jeanna said they would. Jenna glanced uncertainly at her best friend.

"What's wrong?" Riku seemingly sneered at Jeanna in Jenna's eyes. "I thought you wanted to save your world." Jeanna turned her head away, ashamed and frightened.

"I-I do," She stuttered softly, her voice very small. If you looked at her close enough, you could see the beginning of tears in her eyes.

"Then why don't you want to fight with your friends?" He asked arrogantly. "Or don't you want to be bothered with the fighting?"

"Sh-shut up!" Jeanna wailed, backing quickly towards the door. "You don't understand a thing you're talking about!" And she was gone.

"You bastard!" Jenna swore at Riku, causing everyone- minus Leon and Cloud -in the room to jump. Her hair and eyes were glowing brighter, and she looked positively _livid_. "How could you act like that and say that sort of stuff to _**Jeanna**_, of all people!"

"I don't follow," Riku said, and Jenna rolled her eyes.

"You humans are all the same," She mumbled under her breath before heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Sora stopped her.

"Where else?" She snarled. "To talk to Jeanna! You saw her." And she was off again. Riku was left staring at the door, pondering what she meant when she said, 'You humans are all the same.'

"I'm going after them," Sora said hesitantly after a minute. "So they don't get in trouble. You stay here." And Sora was gone. When he was gone, Riku voiced his question to the Dark World group.(**3**)

"What did Jenna mean when she said, 'You humans are all the same?" He asked. Jenny sighed.

"That requires a history lesson," She said, shrugging casually with her eyes closed. "And fortunately, we _do_ have enough time for one." Jenny grinned.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**Hello? Anybody there?"**

"_**If he's not answering now, I don't think he will.**_**"**

"**And I thought you were telling me to be optimistic."**

"_**I was.**_**"**

"**Then why are you being pessimistic?"**

"_**Because, I, unlike you, am allowed to be pessimistic about the situation.**_**"**

"**Gee, thanks."**

"**Will you two idiots mind shutting up?****"**

"_**So now he comes.**_**"**

"…**Maybe we should be annoying more often."**

"…**You do that and you will not live to see your sixteenth-****"**

"**I'm eighteen."**

"**-your nineteenth birthday!****"**

"…**You sound like my dad."**

"_**(laughing his ass off)**_**"**

"**Grrr… Shut up! Now, did you morons want something or not?****"**

"**You know, you're just calling yourself a moron too?"**

"_**(still laughing his ass off)**_**"**

"**…I'm leaving."**

"**Wait!"**

**"What?"**

"…**He has something to ask you."**

"_**Nuh-uh. No way kid. Your problem, you ask him.**_**"**

"**Make it quick.****"**

"**I want your help."**

"**With what?****"**

"**Getting out of this place! I don't want to die here!"**

**"…And I should help you… why?"**

"_**Because if he dies, we both die as well.**_**"**

"**Grrrr… I hate you all!****"**

**_"Grawr!!_"**

"**Hurry up!"**

"_**Yeah, I'm too pretty to die!**_**"(3)**

**"…"**

**"…"**

"_**Wh-what? Why are you looking at me like that?**_**"**

"**Don't worry about it. Now, please hurry up."**

**"…Fine.** **_By all things Demonic and Satanic, release us from the dark depths of the book and back to the lands outside it!"_**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"You see," Jenny explained, "The Dark World wasn't always made up of Twelve Dimensions. It used to be one whole world, all the dimensions together, everyone living in peace and harmony. The races barely knew of the other's existence. They only knew of the Royal Family, and to them, they looked Humane.

Neither race visited the other. Only our kind knew of the different races; the Mermaids, Winged Creatures, Magicians, Humans, and so on. The Humans knew only their kind, and how they did know of our kind, they deemed us, "Mythical Creatures" and that we weren't real, and were just imaginary.

We were discovered when Humans created the technology for them to cross the seas. They were enraged and disturbed by what they found. They tried persecuting us, simply because we were different.

The Royal Family found out about this, so they gathered six people of different attributes. Hidden among them was their youngest daughter. They each held a different Attribute, from Fire to Dark. The King and Queen deemed them as Guardians, for they would be the protectors of the Twelve Dimensions they would create. They would cause the world to split into Twelve Dimensional Rifts, each race and place on a different rift. The Humans had one of their own; we had one, and so on.

Jenna's hatred for Humans comes from her family. Her family nearly died when the Humans found us before the dimensions were created. They were the first family they humans assaulted. It was a miracle the youngest son and daughter survived."

"I see," Riku murmured softly.

"Jeanna's the reason Jenna became accepting to Humans. She showed her that not all humans are rude and mean and bastards." Sam added. "That's why she got enraged when you treated her like that Riku. They're best friends, and more than likely _**will**_ stay friends forever. Family won't keep Jeanna away from her friends." Kairi nodded, understanding where Sam was going.

Before anyone could ask a thing, or an awkward silence could set in, a livid Charmer stormed in the room to Riku, Sora trailing nervously behind her. Her hair and eyes were glowing again and she seemed pissed off.

"You!" She snarled, her finger poking Riku harshly in the ribs. "This is all your fault!" Riku didn't know how lucky he was that Jenna didn't have anything sharp.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, moving her finger from his ribcage. "I didn't mean to upset you or Jeanna, sorry." Jenna glared daggers venomously at Riku.

"Yeah right!" She snapped harshly, obviously not believing a word Riku was saying.

"Jenna calm down," Terri told the distraught Charmer. "What happened?"

"What happened?"Jenna's voice was bordering on hysterical, her eyes never leaving Riku's. "What happened?! Jeanna left again, that's what happened!" The anger had disappeared from Jenna, replacing only hysteria as the glow from her hair and eyes disappeared and water started to threaten to overflow from her eyes. The remaining Guardians jumped up from where they were sitting.

"What do you mean, 'She left again?'" Flare demanded.

"Just what I said!" Jenna replied crossly, voice wavering, tears strolling casually down her cheeks as Jenna couldn't contain them any longer. "She left!"

"Sora?" Kairi asked, and Sora knew what she meant; A clearer explanation. He sighed; the truth obviously was _not_ pretty.

"Axel took her." Was his reply. Silence shrouded the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**After Jeanna left (with her)**

"I'm pathetic," Jeanna murmured to herself as she walked through Crystal Fissure. "I'm weak. I can't do anything right. I can't even fight for my world, I'm so weak. I couldn't even get married without something bad happening." She sighed and kicked a rock.

"_Look at me,_" She sang. "_I will never pass, for a perfect bride. Or a perfect daughter._" Jeanna paused as she looked at a crystal in the fissure. It reminded her of the Memory Crystals in Memory Land on her world. She sighed and kept walking.

"_Can it be,_" She asked herself, "_I'm not meant to play this part? Now I see that if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart._" Jeanna stopped and looked into another crystal, her reflection staring back at her. It changed in an instant, not showing her reflection, but what she looked like as a princess.

"_Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?_" She inquired herself sadly. "_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?_" She shook her head furiously, trying to get the image from the mirror. It slowly melted away.

"_Somehow, I cannot hide,_" She told herself, "_Who I am, though I've tried. When will my reflection show, who I am inside?_" The previous image she had been trying to get rid of reappeared. She punched the crystal, nothing happening except the image of her glowing brighter.

"_When will my reflection show,_" She hesitated for a moment. "_Who I am, inside?_" She sighed, her head bowed. She jumped, head snapping up when she heard clapping behind her. She twisted around to see someone, a guy more than likely, wearing a black cloak. His hood was up.

"Wh-who are you?" Jeanna stuttered, making to take a step back, only finding that she _couldn't_ because all that was behind her was crystals.

"I'm Axel, got it memorized?" The man said, pulling his hood down, revealing a guy with flaming red hair that was spiked up, emerald green eyes, and he had tattoos of what seemed to be teardrops under his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Jeanna glanced to either side of her.

"I wanted to talk," Axel said, shrugging his shoulders, noticing her glances to the side. "Don't try to escape, got it memorized?" He added quickly, snapping his fingers, causing Dusks to surround her means of escape.

"If you want to just talk," Jeanna asked in an accusing tone, "Why do you need help to stop me from escaping?"

"Just a precaution," He shrugged it off. Jeanna relaxed a bit, but kept her guard up.

"Then what do you want to talk about?" She asked, eyeing him warily.

"You." He replied immediately.

"Me? Why me?" She asked, voice sounding frightened.

"I've seen how your so called 'friends' treat you," He said. "Don't you think you should be treated better than that? Not be cooped up, not able to do anything?" Jeanna froze, before slowly nodding in agreement.

"Y-yeah," She stuttered, her gaze averting from his to the ground. "But what can you do about that?" Axel gave Jeanna a cat-like grin and held out his gloved hand to her.

"Come with me." He replied. "You'll be able to help us. You won't be cooped up and your friends won't be able to treat you like they had been." Jeanna glanced nervously at him; he could tell she was going through the scenarios in her head.

"O-okay." Jeanna replied softly, hand reaching out to take Axels'.

"Don't Jeanna!" The voice caused both of them to jump and turn. They saw Jenna and Sora making their way through the Dusks towards the pair. It was Sora who had spoken.

Sora had his Keybade out slicing and dicing the Dusks separating them and Jenna's electric Guitar was creating Sound Waves that were plowing right through the Dusks.

"Dammit," Axel muttered, snatching Jeanna's hand in his.

When Jenna and Sora were close enough in range that the Dusks wouldn't attack them, Sora froze at the Nobody.

"Axel." He said in disbelief. Axel couldn't be alive, he just _couldn't_ be! Sora watched him die with his own eyes! And, if Axel was still alive, did that mean the other Organization members were still alive?

"Sora." Axel said. "Sorry are reunion couldn't be any longer, but I have some business to take care of." A portal appeared behind Axel. He backed into it, pulling Jeanna with him.

"Wait! Don't take Jeanna!" Sora called, only for him to be ignored as the portal closed fully. The Dusks disappeared as well, leaving the Crystal Fissure empty.

"Dammit!" Sora cried. He had lost her. He looked over to Jenna. Her guitar had long since disappeared, and she was staring forlornly at where her best friend had just been standing. Then, like something had snapped in her, her eyes started glowing blue, and her hair obtained an ethereal blue glow.

"Damn that Riku!" She cried angrily before storming off in the direction they had come from. Sora gulped; Riku had better watch it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"What?!" Riku and Kairi cried. The others, excluding the Hollow Bastion gang, seemed confused.

"How is he still alive?" Kairi asked.

"I don't know," Sora admitted. "He was in Crystal Fissure, talking to Jeanna. Shortly after Jenna and I arrived there, he took Jeanna and left."

"And she went with him willingly?" Yuffie asked; Sora nodded.

"My guess is she didn't know that he was part of the Organization." Sora replied.

"I say it was Riku's fault," Jenna upped immediately after Sora. Riku glared at her.

"What?! How is it my fault that she went with Axel?" He demanded viciously.

"You're the one who caused her to go to Crystal fissure!" Jenna replied crossly. "If you had been just a little nicer to Jeanna, then she'd still be with us!" Flare glared at the two before side glancing to Terri. She nodded, and Terri walked behind Jenna and Flare behind Riku.

In one swift movement, aforementioned girls had slammed the latter's head in front of them, causing them to smash into each other.

They paused for a minute before Terri asked, "Are you done yet?" The said kids in question glared at the two, rubbing their foreheads in irritation.

"Yes," Jenna sighed; annoyed. "I'm sorry Riku." Riku ignored her.

"Let's get started on your training," Jenny said. "The sooner we get started, the sooner we can find Jeanna." Jenna perked up immediately. She practically skipped outside.

"Training Montage!"(**4**) She giggled happily, the rest of them trailing behind her.

"Well, at least she's happy," Jesse sighed. He had lost his best friend and she had lost hers; funny how things work, isn't it?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Let's get down to business,_" Jenna started, summoning up her guitar, standing firmly in front of her friends with the Guardians'; Leon's crew, and Sora's gang. "_To defeat our foes._" The kids followed her, summoning up their weapons.

"_Did they send me daughters, when I asked, for sons?_" Sam cynically asked, before getting pushed face first into a mud puddle in front of him.

"_You're the saddest bunch I've ever met_," Leon sighed sadly.

"_But you can bet, before we're through_," Yuffie said. "_We'll make a man out of you!_" And The groups split up.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sam Jenny Alexis Syrus**

"_Tranquil as a forest,_" Jenny explained, "_But on fire, within,_" She emitted a huge flame of spinning fire from her staff.

Alexis tried copying that, but only got a small flame; Syrus got a puff of smoke.

"_Once you find your center,_" Sam encouraged, demonstrating it again. "_You are sure to win!_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sora Riku Kairi Hassleberry Chazz **

"_You're a spineless pale, pathetic lot,_" Riku sneered as he threw Hassleberry off of Soul Eater.

"_And you haven't got a clue,_" Kairi sighed, as she cut a slice at Chazz, him barely catching her Flower of Hope with his Black Lightning.

"_Somehow we'll make a man out of you!_" Sora added as the three of them leaped at the two, catching them off guard.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Terri Jesse Atticus Jenna Alyssa Artemis Yuffie Flare**

"_I'm never gonna catch my breath,_" Artemis wheezed, doubled over from laughing as he and the girls watched the kids training. Terri and Flare were demonstrating an exercise with Yuffie where you had to use her rod and try and deflect Yuffie's throwing stars without spilling water from the bucket on her head.

"_Say good bye to those who knew me,_" Jesse panicked as the throwing stars were thrown at him. He deflected two, but he ducked at the others and the bucket fell to the side, landing with half its contents.

"_Boy I was a fool in school for cutting gym,_" Atticus yelped as he ducked for all the Throwing stars, the bucket of water landing overturned on his head, soaking him with cold water.

"_These girls got them scared to death!_" Alyssa howled in laughter, before Terri and Yuffie spotted her and Artemis. Yuffie threw a dozen throwing stars up at them, and Alyssa dodged them all expertly, except for one aimed between her eyes. She caught that last minute, panicked. She calmed and threw it back down, it digging in the earth just inches from Flare's foot.

She glared up at Alyssa and chucked her Chakrams at her.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sora Riku Kairi Chazz Hassleberry**

"_I hope she doesn't slice right through me!_" Chazz jumped as Kairi's Keyblade came from overhead in a vertical motion like she was trying to slice him in half.

Sora, and Riku laughed as Chazz danced away from Kairi's attacks, never trying to counter them until he saw an opening too late.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Jenny Sam Alexis Syrus**

"_Now I really wish that I knew how to swim!_" Syrus hyperventilated as Alexis' Blizzard spell went wrong, flooding the room they were in.

"_Be a man,_" Jenny and Alexis sighed from their places in the water as Sam made his way to the door.

"_We must be swift as the coursing river,_" Sam reminded them, opening the door, and letting all the water rush outside.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Sora Kairi Riku Chazz Haslleberry**

"_Be a man_," Riku, Sora, and Kairi chided Hasslebery and Chazz as they demonstrated Aero(A/Nis that what it's called?).

"_With all the force of a great typhoon,_" Riku snapped at their pathetic attempts at the spell. Hassleberry's was too weak, and Chazz's had some much mana that it was going out of control.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Terri Jesse Atticus Jenna Alyssa Artemis Yuffie Flare**

"_Be a Man,_" The girls laughed at the guys as Jenna threw them in a metaphorical ditch, beating them out with her guitar playing skills. She could do water pulses with it, and create these freaky water things.

"_With all the strength of a raging fire,_" Flare commented, creating flame flowers and surrounding the group with the flames.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,_" Yuffie commented to herself looking at Jesse's distant expression from the rest of the group. What was he thinking about?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Everybody Together**

"_Time is racing toward us,_" Leon said, shouldering his Gunblade. "_Till the Heartless, arrive._" Flare rolled her eyes.

"_Heed our every order, and you might, survive,_" She ordered them as Yuffie approached the distant Jesse.

"_You're unsuited for the rage of war,_" She said, looking him in the eye. "_So pack up, go back, you're through. How could we, make a man, out of you?_" Jesse locked eyes with Yuffie, standing tall over her. He didn't move, like saying he wasn't giving up.

"_Be a Man,_" The Guardians said eyes scanning the kids.

"_We must be swift as the coursing river,_" Atticus and Jesse replied, playing a few chords on their guitars, the melody's melding together forming water pulses.

"_Be a man,_" Riku, Kairi, and Sora chorused.

"_With all the force of a great typhoon,_" Chazz and Hassleberry said, casting Aero perfectly over themselves.

"_Be a Man,_" Sam and Jenny said; the latter trying desperately hard not to laugh.

"_With all the strength of a raging fire,_" Syrus and Alexis replied, casting their perfect Firaga's.

"_Mysterious as the dark side of the moon,_" Kairi said softly, looking at Riku's distant look. Was he really starting to think that it was his fault Jeanna ran off? No, he couldn't be. Riku would never do that. Even so, could he possibly be feeling somewhat guilty? Kairi sighed and watched the kids dispersed to take a break. The day had been really tiring for them.

'Jeanna,' Kairi thought to herself, pausing to look up at the sky, 'Why did you go with Axel? Why did you even want to in the first place?' Sighing, she continued to follow the kids back to Merlin's House.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

There was a loud _thump!_ as three boys(**5**) landed on each other. They were in a grassy area near a spring of some sort.

"Ow!" The boys groaned in unison before getting off of each other and standing in sync, brushing themselves off. They all looked like they couldn't be more than 18 years old each.

The boys all had the same hair color; a light brown, yet they didn't have the same color eyes. The boy in the middle had honey brown eyes that were almost yellow, and the two on the outside had eerie yellow ones. The one on the left had harsh, cold, glowing golden eyes and the one on the right had bright, happy sun yellow orbs that seemed to have an ethereal glow to them.

They all had a sword strapped to their left side; making it seem like they were all right handed. They wore similar outfits, blue jeans, a jean jacket, white shoes, and their shirts were all different colors(**6**). The boy in the middle had a red shirt, and red on his sneakers; the boy on the right had a green shirt and green on his sneakers. The boy on the left had a black shirt and sneakers.

Their sword sheathes matched their shirt color, and they seemed to be identical triplets, to an extent.

"What the-?!" The boys yelped when they saw the other two. They seemed very freaked out.

"I'm confused!" The two on the right said. "What did you do?"

"What makes you think I did something?!" The guy in black demanded crossly.

"Because you always do something!" The guy in green replied. The guy in black glared at them.

"Alright, so we established that this is my fault. What now? We don't know where we are, and we don't know where the closest town is. What do you two suggest?" The guy in black caved, grinning smugly. The two boys glared at them.

"I hate you," They sighed in unison.

"Freaky." A males voice called them back to 'reality' causing the boys to turn in sync to where the voice came from.

"Way freaky," The voice repeated. The 'voice' was a boy about 17 years old, who had short red hair and emerald green eyes. He seemed taller than the three, and he had a girl and a guy with him. The guy was taller than the boy, and he had messy blonde hair and blue eyes that were scanning the boys, as if he was trying to determine whether or not they were a threat. He seemed to be in his 20's somewhere. The girl had tan hair, and softer blue eyes than the blonde. She seemed only a little shorter than first boy, making her taller than the three, and she seemed around 16.

"Luke!" The girl scolded the red head, "That's not nice! Apologize."

"Sorry," The boy, Luke, apologized. The guy in red spoke first.

"It's alright, it's kinda freaky for us too," He replied nonchalantly. "You are?"

"I'm Luke," Luke said. "The girl is Tear, and the guy is Guy." The boys shook hands with them.

"What's your name?" Tear asked. The green and black boy seemed to hesitate, but the red one didn't.

"I'm-"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1- Does anybody know what this world is?**

**2- My family kept making that kind of joke to my friend when she spent the night last Friday. We kept telling her we wouldn't let anything 'accidentally' happen to her. Then, at supper that night, my Dad asked her if had told her that we were going to go dig ditches tomorrow. She had a look of horror on her face while my Mom, Dad, and I we're yucking our guts out.**

**3- Is it just me, or does he sound totally gay right there?**

**4- I just love, Montages, don't you? Especially Training ones! XD**

**5- Can you ever guess who they are?**

**6- Think Jaden's outfit on Episode One of the First Season**

Angel: Paw-Chan? Where are you Paw-Chan? (Holds up a chainsaw) I just want to play with you!

Jaden: She's not here!

Angel: Then where is Paw-chan?

Jesse: Who knows?

Angel: I don't, That's why I'm asking you!

Jesse: /sighs/ Let's go Jaden, maybe she'll show up soon.

Angel: Paw-Chan!

Jeanna: Read, Review, Death Threat, Don't Flame, have a good time, and see you next time on _Guardians: Coronation of the Queen_!

-Jeanna signing out for Scarpaw!-

Jenna: P.S.- She has a Poll up for whether she should work on one story at a time and she'd reall yappreciate it if you'd vote!


	15. Ryan the Ruthless

Angel: (pouts) Paw-Chan! Why aren't you here?! You come out for all your other stories and you don't come out for this one? Why?!

Jeanna: I think it's because she fears for her life.

Angel: Why? It's not like we're going to do anything to her.

Jeanna: (nods towards item in Angels' hands.

Angel: (hides mace behind her back)

Jeanna: (sighs) Well, while we wait for Paw to reappear, enjoy the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I only own the idea and plot. Everything else is copyrighted by various people.**

**Chapter 15**

Really, Luke did not have a clue how they had three new additions to their group along with Jade.

The boy had introduced himself as Jaden and the other two as Jason (the boy in green) and Jared (the boy in black).

Jason then had immediately upped that they were no threat; they had just gotten lost because of Jared. He also added that they were pretty decent sword fighters, with the exception of Jaden who was just learning.

Tear offered that they come with them, so they could get out of Aramis Spring without getting anymore lost. Before Jared could say no, Jason and Jaden automatically agreed.

Then, when they had safely exited Aramis Spring, they met up with Jade, who had come to get Guy. He said that Ion and Natalia had been kidnapped and he needed help. He seemed like he didn't like Luke very much, and Jaden was confused about that. Yet, Jaden didn't question it and accompanied them with his 'brothers' to Daath, the closest town to Aramis Spring- the _only_ town on the continent, Padamiya.

So there they were, on the road to Daath. Jared was talking to Jade about something, and it seemed that Jason was talking to Guy about different sword techniques and different ways to teach Jaden.

Jaden, on the other hand, was lagging behind most of them, besides Luke himself. He seemed upset about something. So, Luke decided to try and have a conversation with him. It wasn't like anybody else was going to talk to him. Besides Tear, or Mieu, who hadn't been introduced to the boys yet.

"Why are you so down?" Luke asked his pace picking up to be next to Jaden. Jaden's head snapped up, his almost-yellow honey brown eyes surprised.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"You seem upset," Luke rephrased the question. "Why?" Jason smirked as they fell in step with him and Guy.

"Oh that's an easy one," Jason laughed, and Luke and Guy raised an eyebrow at it.

"What?" Guy asked. This time it was Jared who spoke. He didn't fall back to be with them, he just spoke over his shoulder.

"Jeanna Twili," Was all he said, short, sweet and simple.

"A girl?" Luke asked, and Jaden looked away. Jason answered for him.

"Oh yeah," Jason laughed. "He loves her, she loves him, and our friends think they should just kiss get together, then _that _happened."

"Oh?" Tear joined the conversation. "What may that be?" Jason shook his head sadly.

"Quite tragic really." He said sympathetically for Jaden. "She got engaged." Before anyone could speak, Jaden spoke.

"Arranged Marriage." He said quietly. "She hates her fiancé's guts and wants him to die. They haven't married yet."

"And you're just letting it happen?" Tear asked.

"The weddings' not for a while yet," Jason replied immediately. "Jared and my idea is we teach him _proper_ sword fighting and get him to duel Jeanna's fiancé and prove that he should marry her."

"Proper sword fighting?" Jade made his entrance. "So he's fought with a sword without knowing the basics?" Jason's face lit up with amusement while Jaden's face went scarlet with embarrassment.

"Oh yeah," Jason replied. "He was always getting his ass kicked by a girl."

"A girl," Luke replied slowly.

"Yup," Jason replied."And it wasn't just _any_ girl, either."

"Don't say it!" Jaden moaned in embarrassment.

"It was Jeanna." He said it.

"No way," Luke said incredulously. Jason smiled.

"Yup," He replied. "It was actually quite funny watching him get thrown all over the place."

"I did not get thrown all over the place," Jaden mumbled, embarrassment only evident on his face.

"You're right," Jason said. "You always got thrown to the other side of the clearing because your reflexes weren't fast enough." Jaden glared at him before mumbling "Shut up," and proceeding to ostracize himself from the rest of the group.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna was bored. No, that was an understatement. She was bored to tears, bored to death. She'd been in this room for what seemed hours. It was white, no windows, no _door_, no nothing! It seemed to be somebody's bad idea of a joke.

Axel had left her in this room and she had yet to figure out what to do. He didn't say where he was going, how long he'd be gone, or even how to get out.

'I hate this place,' She sighed inwardly.

'**I kinda like it.'** Jeanna jumped. **'But, that's just me.'**

"Krystyna?" Jeanna said out loud.

'**Yup. I can help you, if you want it.'** Jeanna raised her eyebrow suspiciously.

'How?' She asked Krystyna, not vocalizing the question, just in case Axel made an entrance.

'**Easy. I can open portals like the one Axel used to get you here.'** Krystyna replied, appearing in front of Jeanna in a spirit form, looking like she was sitting on a table; her right leg crossed over her left and her hands folded on her lap.

'How?' Jeanna asked Krys, curious.

'**It's pretty obvious,'** Krys answered. **'I'm your Nobody.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Alyssa." Said demon looked up to see Jenna standing in front of her table at a café in Radiant Garden- The Rose.

"Yes Jenna?" Alyssa asked patiently. She was expecting something along the lines of this to happen, but she wasn't sure if it was what _she_ was expecting, or something else.

"I heard you, Artemis and your little sister and her friend were leaving in a few days time." Jenna said shyly. Alyssa raised an eyebrow. She knew what was going to happen next, she remembered back in the first war when something like this happened.

_Flashback_

"_Lylix." The demon looked up._

"_Yes Ilyana?" Alyssa/Lylix asked patiently._

"_I want to go with you." Short, simple, and to the point. Lylix sighed._

"_Ilyana, as much as I want you to go with us, you can't." She sighed. "It's too dangerous. We don't want you to get killed." Ilyana didn't seem to like the answer._

"_I won't get killed!" She spazzed, stomping her foot angrily on the ground like she was throwing a tantrum. "I'm just as good as a fighter as any of you. I'm not porcelain, I'm not glass! I'm my own person. If you don't want me to go with you and the Organization, fine. I'll just go by myself, then you won't have the benefit of being with me when- or if -I get killed." Lylix sighed; she hated how Ilyana said that, but knowing the princess, she was hot headed enough to do it. She'd been that way since her world was destroyed by the Heartless and she lost her siblings Shannon and Selena._

"_Fine, you can go with us," Lylix sighed. Ilyana smirked in victory. "On one condition." Ilyana's face fell._

"_What is it?" She grumbled._

"_If we ever get into a fight, you back out." Lylix said simply._

"_WHAT?!" Ilyana screeched._

"_I mean, fights where we're hopelessly outnumbered," Lylix said. "Or the enemy's' too strong for us." Ilyana sighed in defeat._

"_Deal." She replied, and Lylix smiled serenely._

"_Great to have you aboard," Lylix grinned. "Number 15."_

_Flashback End_

"Sure," Alyssa replied immediately. "You can come with us." Jenna's face lit up.

"Oh Thank you, Alyssa!" Jenna gushed.

"How did you know what we were doing?" Alyssa asked curiously. Jenna scratched the back of her head sheepishly.

"Water molecules," She admitted guiltily. "They're always around in the air, like air molecules. They're just harder to detect. You manipulate them the right way, and they can reverberate sounds through them, like echoes. It wasn't too hard to pick up what you were talking about." Alyssa nodded.

"I see." She said as Jenny and Jesse came up.

"If Jenna's going, we're going to." Jenny said. "Jeanna's our friend to." Alyssa sighed.

"Alright, but do the others know you're going?" Alyssa asked. She received blank looks. Alyssa smiled.

"Thought so." She grinned. "Don't worry; I won't make you tell your friends. It will be obvious enough." The three smiled gratefully at the demon.

"We're leaving this evening," Alyssa admitted. "So be grateful you asked me to come today. If you waited any longer, we wouldn't have been here for you to ask." The kids nodded.

"I'll go tell Artemis you three are coming with us." Alyssa said, standing up from the café table. "I'll see you this evening- the Gummi Hangar at twilight." The three nodded before heading back from whence they came.

Alyssa just hoped they knew what they were doing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'You're my _**what**_?!'

'**Nobody. N-o-b-o-d-y; Nobody.'**

'B-b-but you aren't like those Dusks or whatever they were that attacked the castle and the Axel conjured up.' Krys grinned.

'**So? Some Nobody's are humane. Axel's a Nobody, and I don't see you making a fuss.'**

'He's a Nobody?!'

'**Spoke to soon.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden, Jared, and Jason were in Daath's library. Why? This way, they could learn as much about this world they were as they could.

They had split up with Tear, Luke, Guy, and Jade when the group met up with a thirteen year old named 'Anise'. She mistook Luke for a guy named 'Asch' and she didn't seem to like Luke all that much, like Jade.

That made Jaden even more want to know why they didn't like Luke, but he refrained from asking yet again.

"Alright you, let's go," Jason was tugging at Jaden's arm.

"What?!" Jaden asked as Jason yanked him from the library table.

"We're working on your sword play," Jason answered as Jared walked silently behind them as they left Daath's limits and into the forest. "God knows you need it if you want to be on par with me or Jeanna." Jaden sighed and reluctantly went along with him.

When they reached a clearing in the woods, close to the main road, the sparring began.

It went on for what seemed to be hours for Jaden, him getting thrown all over the place ruthlessly and mercilessly by Jared and getting insulted on top of that.

Finally, Jared and Jason decided to let Jaden go and call it quits for the day. They headed through the thicket towards the main road. Jaden was about to leave the thicket when Jason grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him back.

Out in the road was a show down. The group from earlier with two more people- a green haired boy a little shorter than Anise, a girl with black hair in pigtails, and the other new addition was a girl with short blonde hair and olive green eyes

They were having a show down with two other people- a girl with pink hair and pink eyes; she had a doll in her arms, and she had a huge liger and a blue hawk-like bird overhead. The other was a shocker to the three boys.

The second was a boy with messy black hair that had a few stray streaks of blonde in it and harsh onyx eyes. He wore a black shirt and pants, as well as blank pants. He had a sword strapped to the left side of him, and his right hand was fingering it anxiously.

It was…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I. Want. Out. Of. HERE!" Jeanna growled, kicking the wall after every word, punctuating her anger and frustration.

'**Just say the word and I'll get you out of here.**'

"But I'll still be in this place."

'**Pretty much.'** Krys shrugged.

"Fine," Jeanna sighed. "I just want something to do." Krys nodded and snapped her fingers. A black portal appeared on the wall that Jeanna was just kicking.

"Thanks Krys," Jeanna muttered, before hopping through the portal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ryan. It was Ryan, and Jason had to clamp his hand tightly over Jaden's mouth to keep him from calling out to said Prince.

The three boys could hear fragments of the conversation, not really focusing on it. They were talking about handing someone over, that the other side wouldn't, "Stupid Gloomietta," God-General Ryan the Ruthless, and other stuff.

Then, Ryan charged at Luke, his sword in attacking position. Ryan moved so fast Luke barely had time to get his sword out before there was a gash on his left arm. Luke's sword dropped out of his hand and he winced in pain as blood flooded out of the gash. It was deep, the bone of his arm partly showing.

Arietta joined the fray too, sending her liger and bird to attack, while casting an Arte herself. The liger and bird kept Guy, the blonde, and Jade busy while Anise went for Arietta on a stuffed animal. Tear stayed back by the green haired boy, casting an Arte.

Ryan's sword came down at Luke again, and he tried to get back to avoid it. He failed at the dodge, and Ryan's sword dug into his right shoulder.

"…_That renders Demons to ashes. Judgment!__** Va Nue Va Rei Va Nue Va Zue Rei.**_" As Tear finished her Arte, pillars of light rained down from the sky. One came down right between Luke and Ryan. Ryan leaped back and dodged it, forcing him away from Luke. Luke scrambled away from the pillar of light, barely making away from it in time.

"I have you now," Ryan snarled, sword in hand, coming at Luke for the killing blow. Guy broke away from the Liger and headed for Luke to try and stop Ryan, but he knew it would be useless. His best friend would die and he wouldn't be able to do a thing…

But, as Ryan's sword came down, there was a clang of metal against metal.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna: So that's where Ryan went.

Luke: You don't care that he's trying to kill me?!

Jeanna: Not really. I don't know you.

Jaden: And that's how its' going to be.

Angel: Paw, you have five seconds to get back here before I implode this whole place!!

Luke: (backs away slowly)

Paw: Fine. What?

Angel: (starts strangling Paw) WHAT DID YOU DO?!

Paw: Gack!! Need... To... breathe...

Jeanna: Read, Refview, and pray that Paw lives!

-Jeanna singing out for Scarpaw-


	16. How Nobodies Are Created

Paw: Good Morning America! Good Afternoon Europe!! Good Evening China!!

Angel: ?...

Paw: Yeah... I haven't had a life this week that much.

Angel: Oh...

Paw: I had a question for the scene in Tales of Abyss last chapter with why Luke was hated. That's because Jaden and his other 'sides' entered the world after Akzeriuth was destroyed, so that's why the people don't really like him besides Tear and Guy.

Angel: I see...

Paw: And why Ryan wants to kill Luke, him and Arietta are supposed to 'incapacitate' the enemy and his way of doing that is by killing them. That's why he's called Ryan the Ruthless.

Angel: I got it...

Paw: You don't get it, do you?

Angel: Not a word.

Paw: /sigh/ That's alright. I also had a question on how Jeanna had a Nobody, and that's answered this chapter! Yet, I'm warning you, it is a spoiler for the concept of **_Xenith's School for the Supernatural_** when I get that reposted.

Angel: The Chapter!!

Paw: That was my line!

Angel: Too bad. XP

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing. Only OC's, plot, idea, and some character plushies**

**Chapter 16**

'A library?!' Thank god Jeanna's screech was in her mind, or somebody would have heard her on the other side of the castle. 'You took me to a library?!'

**'Why not a library?'** Krys asked innocently. **'You could find something useful in here, you know.'** Jeanna sighed.

'You don't know how much I hate you right now.' She sighed in her mind. Krys smirked.

**'I think I do,' **She laughed. Jeanna chose to ignore Krys, and proceeded to wander down the bookshelves, looking at the books curious at some, disgusted by others. She halted at one book. It was a romance novel, something that girls would be more into than guys.

She plucked it off the shelf and tucked it under her arm and headed to an area to read it. However she stopped short as she recollected something.

'Krys?' No answer.

'Krys?' Another try.

'_KRYSTYNA!_' A harsh, demanding yell.

**'What?!'** An annoyed response.

'How are you my Nobody if I've never been turned into a heartless?' A dejected sigh, not wanting to explain, along with the annoyance that she just decided to ask.

**'Do you really want to know?'** A nod.

**'Alright, I'll tell you.'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jaden's arms were trembling, his sword crossed with Ryan's, doing everything in his power to stop Ryan from hurting Luke- his friend.

"Jaden." A statement, more of an observation than a surprise.

"Moron!" Jason and Jared dart out of the bushes from cover, knowing Jaden just blew it anyway.

"Who are you?" The blonde was apprehensive- were these enemies? Or friends? Jaden had pushed Ryan off of his blade, and they were at a stand-off, neither making a move.

"Questions later," Jason rushed towards the bird, to help keep it at bay while the others dealt with the liger, and Arietta.

"Get out of the way Jaden." It was a demand, so quiet only the target could hear. Jadenm shook his head.

"If you want to hurt my friends, you'll have to go through me!" Jaden lunged for Ryan who quickly dodged. Tear took this chance to come forward and get Luke out of the battle field to heal him.

"Be that way," Ryan sneered, his sword arching overhead towards Jaden's head. Jaden jumped out of the way, barely avoiding the strike. Ryan jumped back immediately after, and stood stock still, a glyph appearing under his feet. He was casting an Arte- but what?

"_Feel the hammer of light-_"

"Move!" Jaden found himself being pushed roughly from his spot by Guy just as Arietta concluded her arte.

"_Limited!_" The shot of lighting that reigned down fell upon bare ground, no one taking the blow.

"Thanks," Jaden said, getting up, rushing to help his 'brother' with the bird. Ryan, meanwhile, was finishing his arte.

"_Demonic Crest!_" The arte was headed for the duo of Anise and Jade, who were in the middle of casting an Arte. Luke broke away from Tear who was still healing his arm, and Guy rushed towards them as well as Luke.

"Luke!" Tear cried, but it fellupon dead ears. The two boys reached them at the same time, and brought up their swords crying:

"Guardian!" The glyphs of protection just barely covered the four, as a blackened crest erupted from the ground, black fire pouring from the crest.

The crest disappeared, along with the glyphs of protection around the four.

"_Limited!"_Anise finished her arte, a bolt of light raining down on the bird Jaden and Jason were fighting, injuring it, but not enough for it to go down.

"_Splash!"_ And Jade's arte was finished as well, a horde of water splashing heavily down on Arietta, drenching the God-General, giving her angry look a look that looked like she was as threatening as a wet kitten.

Ryan was moving again.

He aimed for the blonde, who was shooting arrows at them.

"Piercing Line!" She cried, an arrow aimed straight for Ryan. Yet, Ryan was too fast, easily dodging the arrow and aiming a horizontal slice at her neck. She ducked, barely avoiding Ryan's blade.

"Ahh!" Arietta's cry halted Ryan from his next assault on the blonde. He faltered, giving the blonde enough time to scramble away from the God-General.

"Stand down," Jade had his spear pointed at Arietta's neck.

"Fine." Ryan agreed grudgingly, placing his sword back in his sheathe. Jade let Arietta go and the two God-Generals made their way back towards Daath, the liger and bird following behind slowly.

"You… helped us?" Tears statement came out more as a confused question towards the triplets. Jaden grinned goofily.

"Of course we did, that's what friends are for!" Jaden grinned, and the other two looked ready to hurt him- well, Jared did anyway.

"Yes, friends," Jade replied, not looking totally convinced.

If you don't mind me asking… but who are you?" The blonde spoke again.

"I'm Jaden," Jaden replied. "The one in green is my brother, Jason, and the one in black is my other brother Jared. You are?" Jaden could've only learned that kind of speech from Jeanna, it was so formal like.

"I'm Natalia." She said finally, "It's nice to meet you." The green haired boy spoke up too.

"I'm Ion," He said happily, and Jaden smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Ion."

"What were you doing all the way out here?" Guy asked curiously. Jason shrugged.

"Training the idiot." Jaden pouted.

"I'm not an idiot!" The group laughed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**'You see Jeanna,'** Krys started. **'It's like this. From the moment you are born, you have a Nobody. It's not something you "acquire" when you're turned into a Heartless.'** Krys paused, waiting for Jeanna to say something, _anything._

'Go on.' Not the reply she was expecting. Nevertheless, she continued.

**'Your Nobody grows up like you, share's the same birthday as you and whatnot.'** Krys continued. **'We have our own world which we grow up on. Yet, when our Somebody is turned into a Heartless we are whisked away from our world, and taken to the world our somebody belongs.'** Silence.

'…I'm sorry.' Jeanna whispered it so quietly in her mind you'd have thought she didn't think anything at all.

**'Don't be.' **Krys smiled. **'It's not your fault. It's just the way we were created.'** Jeanna nodded. She was about to say something to Krystyna when talking cut them off.

"Leave me alone Demyx." The voice was cold and annoyed.

"Why Zexy?" It was another male, and he seemed a hell of a lot happier than the other guy. "I just wanted to know if you'd seen the blonde Axel brought- She's disappeared."

"And I told you to leave me alone." Unfortunately, Jeanna had been leaning against a book case, trying to hear the conversation when she accidentally pushed the shelf over.

"Uh… Oops?" Jeanna said nervously, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. She backed away slowly, as if they would attack her. One was a dirty blonde with blue eyes and a mullet, and the other had silvery gray hair, and his eye color couldn't be seen. They both were wearing the cloaks that Axel was wearing earlier.

"So that's where you went!" The blonde laughed- he must be Demyx.

"There," The silverette said, "You found the girl. Now leave me alone." Jeanna felt her face grow hot.

"I have a name you know!" She snapped defiantly.

"Alright," Demyx said. "What is it?" Jeanna gave off a small smile.

"Jeanna," She finally said. "Jeanna Twili."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_CRASH!_

"Quiet! We can't get caught!"

"I'm sorry! It's not my fault Cid has these weird machines all over the floor!"

"Stop shouting or we _will_ be caught."

After a few minutes of Silence, the three made it to the Gummi Hangar.

"So, you actually came."

"Yes, like we told Alyssa, we want to help."

"Get on; we have to go as quietly as we can." The three nodded as they quietly boarded the ship with the boy.

"Everyone ready? The girls strapped in?" There was a chorus of nods, and yups, and other things.

"Alright, and we're off!" The sound of the engine roaring filled the Gummi Hangar, and amazingly enough, _no one freaking __**heard it!**_

When morning would roll around, they would discover the demons gone, along with one magician, a charmer, a human, two kittens and a necklace with one ghostly spirit residing in it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Paw: I'm sorry for the choppiness of it.

Angel: You better be!!

Paw:Would you believe me if I told you I'm overloaded with work?

Angel: What did you do Paw-Chan?

Paw: Heh-heh... I... Well... Kinda started two new stories...

Angel: PAW-CHAN!!

Paw: Eep! /scurries away/

Jenny: /Sighs/ Not again. Angel, you really need to learn to control your temper.

Angel: But-!

Jenny: She has enough on her plate as it is. Just leave her alone.

Angel: Hmph.

Jenny: Read, Review, and be nice!

Angel: Hey! That's not how it goes! It goes: Read, Review, and _**Deaththreat**_!

Jenny: (shakes head sadly sighing)

-Jenny signing out for Scarpaw-


	17. Disappearence

Paw: Yeah... I think I'm in trouble.

Angel: What did you do?

Paw: Ummm... Start another story?

Angel: Paw-chan. /Sighs/ What are we going to do with you? You have a gazillion stories up!

Paw: Feel bad for me and sympathize, Angel-Sempai?

Angel: Nah, I was thinking more along the lines of beating some sense into you.

Paw: Eep! (scurries away)

Angel: What? Can't I joke around?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 17**

"Where did those three go?!"

"Isn't it obvious Chazz?" Alexis replied to the furious boy. "They left." Kairi nodded.

"Alyssa, Artemis and them are gone as well," She added. "I think they left with them. But why would they go with them?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Leon said from his position on the wall. "They know how- or where –to find Jeanna." Syrus seemed confused.

"But how could they know where she is?" He asked.

"Jenny went with them," Sam piped up. "It's kinda obvious from there."

"How?" Sora asked. Sam thought for a moment.

"I'll find them for you right now if you'd like." He offered, heading over to Merlin's cauldron. It was just sitting there, Merlin off looking through books.

"If you can do that, go ahead," Kairi replied, and Sam nodded. He waved a hand over the cauldron, his staff appearing in his hand. He waved the staff over the cauldron and flames emitted from the bottom, heating the cauldron.

"It's a simple process, really," Sam said, watching the water heat, dismissing his staff. "Yet, only with the proper training can you do this without having your medium blowing up." Everybody took a tactless step back from the cauldron.

Sam ignored them and looked at the water before snapping his fingers. The flames stopped.

"Who do you want to find first?" He inquired. "Jeanna or Jenna, Jesse, and Jenny?"

"Jeanna," Riku said. "If we find her, then we'll find the others." Sam shrugged.

"Alright," He replied. "But I'm telling you this now, there are no stereos. This is like a mirror. You can see, but not hear, and whomever you're seeing can't see you." Riku nodded mutely, and Sam nodded, hand grazing over the surface of the scalding hot water, forming ripples in it. He didn't look bothered by the heat.

Everybody who wanted to crowded around the cauldron to see in it.

"She's in an all white room kicking a wall." Chazz said.

"Typical Jeanna behavior." Flare shrugged it off, and observed the picture closer. "Who's the guy with the blue-silver hair?"

"Where?" The kids crowded closer to the cauldron.

"He's right there, against the wall," Flare pointed out. "He's just watching Jeanna kick the wall."

"He's probably making sure she can't run off." Sam suggested.

"Why? There are no doors." Atticus asked.

"Shouldn't we be concentrating on where she is?" Leon snapped, getting annoyed by the kids.

"It looks like the Castle that Never Was." Riku said, "Looks like we're headed there."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"I (kick) hate (kick) this (kick) room (kick kick)!" I shouted kicking the wall furiously. Why did they have to bring me to this stupid room anyway?!

"You're to be kept here until Xemnas and Seifer come for you." Zexion said from his spot on a chair (where that came from I had no idea and didn't really want to know) eyes never leaving his book. I swear he is a freaky psychic or something!!

'**That's because he is.'** Damn, why did Krys like scaring me so much?!** 'I have nothing better to do. It's either this, or back to boring old homework.'** I raised an eyebrow.

'You have homework?' I inquired incredulously.

'**Duh,'** She replied. **'I go to school like normal people. We get assigned homework. That's why I'm not in your mind 24/7. I don't really **_**reside**_** in your mind. I just pop in here and then for a visit.'** Wow. Who knew this Nobody stuff could be so complicated?

'Then what do I do?' I asked. 'I need something to do!' In my mind, I could feel Krys giving me an inquisitive look.

'**Three options.'** She sighed. **'One: Read. Two: DO NOTHING! Or…'** I raised an eyebrow.

'Or?...' I said. I want an answer from her, now!!

'**You can do what you were told by Artemis and Alyssa.'** She finished. I thought for a moment in response, before it dawned on me.

'Oh…'

"No." Zexion said firmly. "I can't believe you're helping her anyway, Krys."

"How did you-?" I was confused, panicked, and at the same time was having this strange feeling like I was being possessed.

What was happening?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Ahhh!"

"Who gave her her license?!"

"What license?"

"Licenses are for losers! It's more fun to drive without one and not get caught by cops!" (A/N: So true! XD)

"…Did you take your medicine?"

She glanced around suspiciously. "Maybe."

"I'll take that as a no."

"What now?"

"Hang on for dear life!"

"What's going on?" The girls yawned. How could they sleep through that?

"Go back to bed."

"Alright."

They were gone.

"So, how much farther?"

"…I don't know."

"Are we lost?"

"No, we're just taking the scenic route."

"We're going the right way. Trust me."

"If you say so Jenny."

"I know so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please Zexy!" A dirty blonde haired girl with aqua eyes whined, hands clasped together, practically upside down, begging. She wore an unzipped Organization clock, black gloves included, with a black mini-skirt and top with pink jacket under it. Her feet were clad in pink ballet flats- not the normal black boots of the Organization.

"I said no." The blonde pouted.

"Please?" She asked again. "You know, maybe I could go find Demyx and get him to-" She was cut off by a nasty glare from Zexion. He obvious did not want to hear her and Demyx in stereo.

"Look," Krys snapped her expression serious. "My Somebody is this damn wars _peacemaker_. And, if you don't want this damn war to be resolved as quickly as possible, then fine, don't help. Let it be known as your fault we're not able to return to-"

"Fine," Zexion gave. He hated how Krys could guilt him into things.

"Yayz!" Krys could practically skip, she was so happy. "Alright, we need Axel and Demyx as well." Zexion glared at her.

"Hey!" Krys protested. "We'll need more than just one- at least three. And, I like those three better than the others, alright?!" Glaring, Zexion made his retreat for the requested nobodies.

'See, was that so hard?' Krys grinned happily to Jeanna. Silence was her response. 'Jeanna? Jeanna?!' Silence was her response, until…

'_**Who the hell are you?!'**_ A voice growled dangerously in the back of her- well, Jeanna's –mind.

'Umm…' Krys deliberated. 'Would you believe me if I said I was nobody?'

This was going to be one _**long**_ explanation.

And yet, Krys couldn't help but keep wondering:

Where the hell is Jeanna?!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Jeanna: Where am I?!

Jaden: Right here!

Jeanna: Where's here?

Jaden: I don't know...

Jenna: Where did Angel and Paw go?

Jenny: Off to 'discuss' Paw's habit of starting new stories.

Jenna: I see pain being inflicted.

Jenny: You have no idea.

-Jenny, Jenna, Jeanna, and Jaden signing out for Scarpaw!-

Jenny, Jenna, Jeanna, and Jaden: Read and Review!!


	18. Who Are You? Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Chapter 18**

"So, what brought you back here?" A smiled curled on the woman's lips as she took another sip from her tea.

"You must surely recall Ilyana?" She asked. The other woman nodded.

"What about Ilyana?" She asked, setting her tea cup down and moving to the window, looking over the village.

"Remember why she came here?" She asked. The other woman nodded. "My home world has been destroyed, just like it had when Ilyana came here. Now, my daughter has to make these mandatory trips to the other worlds." The woman nodded.

"I see," She said. Before she could say anything further, the door slammed open and a boy with messy blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and three whisker marks on each cheek burst through the door.

However, before he could speak, the one woman spoke.

"So, is this Minato's son?" The boy looked confused.

"Granny Tsunade, who is this?" The other woman twitched as the first one laughed.

"Well, he sure does seem like Minato's son, looks and all." She sighed. "You look remarkably like my youngest daughter, Jeanna." She smiled, and closed her eyes, and leaned back on the chair, ignoring the conversation between the other two.

"Um… Tsunade?" A girls' voice called out at the scene. Tsunade turned away from the boy.

"Yes, Sakura?" She said, addressing the pink haired girl. "Shikamaru?" She added when she saw the brunette behind her. "What do you want?"

"We just wanted to tell you of a crash that happened just a little while ago," Shikamaru replied, and the woman straightened up in her the chair. Tsunade sighed.

"Fine, go check it out," She told the two. "And take this idiot with you." She added, tossing him in their direction.

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," And the three left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"How much farther?" Sakura resisted her urge to roll her eyes.

"We're almost there Naruto," She replied, trying not to snap.

"Naruto," Shikamaru said, catching the blonde's attention.

"Hmmm? What is it Shikamaru?" He asked.

"Who was that lady with Lady Tsunade?" He asked. Naruto shrugged.

"I dunno, she wouldn't tell me," Naruto replied.

"I've never seen her in the village before," Sakura said thoughtfully. "Maybe she's from a different village? She looks like she could be from the Land of Wind."

"Then why come here?" Shikamaru asked. "Why not go to the Shinobi in the Hidden Village of the Sand?" Sakura sighed.

"It was an idea!" She said. "Can you come up with a better idea?"

"We're almost there," Shikamaru said abruptly, cutting the conversation off. The three slowed as they neared the crash site.

"God, that girl really needs to learn how to have a softer landing," They heard a voice grumble. They slowed to stop, standing in the trees

Down below them was a girl with black hair, and there seemed to be a girl with blonde hair that was unconscious. Shikamaru glanced to Sakura then Naruto before giving them the signal to jump down.

The girl had her back to the three didn't budge when she heard the three land on the ground.

"Shinobi," She murmured. "What do you want?" She didn't even bother to stand up or turn around to them.

"We heard there was a crash, we wanted to make sure no one was harmed," Sakura said.

"We're fine," The girl replied shortly. "What village are you from?" The three kids seemed uneasy.

"Why do you want to know?" Naruto replied rudely. Before Sakura could scold him, the girls' head turned so that you could see just part of her mouth curl into a smirk.

"Why else boy?" She snapped viciously. "Now, tell me what village are you from? We-" she indicated to the unconscious blonde "-need an escort to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, or the Hidden Leaf Village."

"What's your name?" Sakura asked, "We should at least know your name." The girl growled like she was an animal or something.

"It's not of your importance," She snapped, getting to her feet, swaying slightly. For the first time, the three noticed blood dripping from her left ear canal. She turned to face them, surprising them with fierce looking amethyst eyes. "And if I have to, I'll just find the village on my own."

Before Sakura, Shikamaru, or Naruto could speak, someone spoke for them.

"But what fun would that be Shannon?" The girl growled, and turned to glance at the blonde, then jumping back as if she was protecting her. She stumbled slightly when she landed, but stood firmer.

The trio turned to try and find who it was that spoke. Then they saw him. He was standing behind the girl- Shannon –and had a kunai raised as if he was going to stab her. But before any of them could utter a word, Shannon had her foot in the air and was spinning around to kick him.

The man smirked and caught her foot.

"Surely you should know me better than that Shannon?" He asked. Shannon growled again.

"Of course I do," She replied, sickeningly sweet. She swung her other foot in the air and made contact with his cheek. She hit him with enough force that he let go of her foot, and they both stumbled back. With that the three kids jumped down. The man smirked.

"Four against one?" He said, eerily calm. "That hardly seems fair." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Why don't we even the odds a little?" He glared, snapping his fingers. In a flash, two kids were by his side- a girl with bubble-gum pink hair and a boy with black hair.

"Artemis, the girl," He ordered, "Alex, why don't we see how you can take on the two boys? I'll take care of Shannon." The two nodded and the girl was leaping at Sakura, fist back to hit Sakura. The boy leaped at Shikamaru and Naruto, a staff appearing in his hands.

And the battle raged.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thanks Kakashi, Guy." The blonde from earlier said. "I'm glad you offered to come with me. It wasn't easy to give Tsunade the slip, but I know those kids are in danger." The two men running beside her nodded, and the blonde nodded.

"Let's hurry," She said, "I'm sure they've run into trouble by now." The two beside her said nothing, but sped up to match the blonde's increasing speed.

'Jeanna, be alright, I coming.'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Aww, come on!" Artemis whined, "Surely you can put up a better fight than this?" She was pounding Sakura with an endless assault of kicks, leaving Sakura barely any reaction time.

"Yeah," Sakura replied, seizing her chance to strike back when there was a short lull in Artemis' attacks. She swung her leg at her following up with a punch aimed at Artemis' face. She laughed.

"Good, I thought this was going to be too easy!" Artemis jeered, dancing back from Sakura. Sakura smirked.

"What bored already?" She taunted, pulling four kunai out of her pouch. "Well, maybe we can make it a blast!" She tossed all four of them at Artemis, them stopping short just away from her foot. She glared at her.

"You missed," She said. "And what was with the bad pun?" Sakura smirked yet again and put her pointer and middle fingers together and held them up.

"This is what!" She shouted. "Ignite!" She yanked her fingers down like tearing the top off a grenade, and the kunais' exploded. Artemis shrieked like a girl as she jumped back, scared by the sudden explosions. She got blasted, but not enough to have a fatal wound. Sakura cursed inwardly- she hadn't thought she'd have that fast of a reflex time.

"You scream like a girl Artemis!" Alex jeered from where he was darting around, dodging a moving shadow and Naruto's clones. Artemis chanced a glance over to Alex to yell at him. Sakura took her chance.

Yet, before she could move, a woman whistled.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Read, Review!

-Scarpaw signing out-


	19. Hide And Seek Part One

I'm back. I've been facing some writer's block issues, but hopefully it'll go away. So, read Chapter 19 please and tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer: Only own OC's, sorry.**

**Chapter 19**

"What did you do to Jeanna?!"

"Me?! How the hell was I supposed to know what would happen?!"

"Oh, so you just decided to try it on her for fun?!"

"How the hell else was I supposed to get her help?! I'm on your side, dammit!"

"What kind of person on her side would send her to some unknown world?!"

"I didn't even know that was going to happen, god dammit! Are all of you like this, or is it just you, you stupid mutt?"

"Excuse me? _**Stupid mutt?!**_"

"I think it would be wise for you to run."

"Shut the hell up! I know when to stand my ground and when to run!"

"Apparently not."

"I have to agree with Zexion on this one Krys."

"Whatever. She's still a stupid mutt."

"You do realize that I can- and am very tempted to- _**rip you to shreds?!**_" Krys scoffed at Symara's comment like it was a pile of harmless feathers.

"Like you could." She scoffed, and turned her back on the group. She summoned up a portal.

"Where are you going?" Symara asked, sounding more like a demand. Krys shrugged.

"Where else?" She retorted childishly. "To go get your precious princess back." Symara's face turned red and her anger flared up.

"Excuse me?!" She blew up, and before Zexion, Axel, or Krys knew it, Symara had tackled Krys and a cat/dog fight had started.

… Who thinks Symara is going to win? ...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"That was completely unorthodox Ilia," Kakashi said, as him and Gai landed on the ground, opposite sides of the blonde woman that Naruto had seen earlier in Lady Tsunade's office. She scoffed.

"Ilia," Seiufer said, causing Shauna's head to jerk backwards, an eye staying on her opponent. "So good to see you again." Ilia grimaced, while the ninja looked back to Ilia.

"You know him?!" Naruto burst out.

"Sadly," Ilia murmured, eyeing the spot where the unconscious blonde laid. Her hands twitched as she clasped them together, her fingers making minute twitches. "But, I digress. Seifer, it's time for you to leave. And, I won't be taking no for an answer." Seifer scoffed at Ilia's remark, and the shinobi tensed, ready for further battle.

"Oh yeah?" He scoffed. "I'd like to see you try." Ilia smiled.

"I was hoping you'd say that," She smiled widely. Her pointer and middle finger of her left hand stuck up suddenly, and she jerked them away. "Ice Style- Ice Coffin Justu(**1**)." The kids jumped back, following Ilia and Kakashi and Gai as they jumped back out of the area. Shauna stumbled out of the way, pausing to drag the blonde out of harm's way.

Seifer jumped away just as ice shot out of the ground in a dangerous blue spike. Alex and Artemis jumped to the trees for cover as more spikes shot out of the ground. Ilia smirked.

"Fire Style- Fire Phoenix Justu(**2**)." She said, the field being enveloped in mist. She directed her attention to the shinobi.

"We need to get out of here," She told them. "We can't take them down. Kakashi, take the blonde, Gai, knock the other one out and take her. She can't walk that steadily anyway. She'd slow us down if she were conscious." They nodded and got the girls.

"Let's go," She ordered, and they headed off, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sakura following after a moment's hesitation.

Just who was Ilia?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"She's temporarily blind." Tsunade's voice broke through Ilia's revere as she sat, watching her daughter. She had bandages over her eyes, and that seemed like the most damage. "And Shauna's going to have trouble with her one ear." Ilia nodded.

"Why are they here though?" She murmured to herself. "I'm glad she's alive, but why are they here? And why only those two?" Tsunade sighed.

"We both know there can be several reasons for that," She told the blond and Ilia nodded.

"I need some fresh air," Ilia said, getting out of the hospital chair. "I think I'll head out for a little bit. Send someone for me if she wakes up, alright?" Tsunade nodded, and Ilia smiled, her sapphire eyes soft. Then, she left the room. Tsunade followed shortly.

Jeanna sat up in bed after they left.

"So, I'm temporarily blind, huh?" She murmured to herself. She swung her legs off of the hospital bed. "Well, I'm not staying in here. And seeing as I'm probably not allowed to leave, I can use the window." She heard rustling from a bed next to her. Shauna was waking up.

She walked over to her bed and put her fingers on Shauna's neck.

"Now, now," She murmured to herself. "We can't have you waking up and telling people I'm gone, now can we?" She pressed a pressure point in Shauna's neck just hard enough for her to fall unconscious.

Jeanna stood waiting for a few minutes. Once she was sure her mother and the other woman were gone or far enough away from her hospital room to know that she was gone for a while, she walked over to where she guessed the window was, and felt for a clasp to unlock the window. Jeanna found one on the side of the window and opened it. It took her all of thirty seconds to drop down and land quietly on her feet outside the hospital and start running.

It was time for Hide-And-Seek to begin.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It had been about two weeks since Jaden and his personalities had crashed on this foreign world. He had learned that it was a place called 'Auldrant'. The group they were traveling was trying to stop this evil group from destroying the world and making a replica one. Apparently, the group also consisted of the little kid they fought and now Jeanna's older brother, Ryan.

Jeanna. Jaden hadn't stopped thinking of her once since they landed on this world. He wanted to know how she was. How she was coping with what happened to him. Where she was. And more importantly, if she was the one who got him out of that book.

But, the answers to those questions would have to wait.

Wait until he found Jeanna.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**1,2- I don't know if these are real Justu's. If they aren't, I own them, if they do, they belong to whoever created Naruto**

Is it just me, or does Jeanna seem a bit eviller? /Shrugs/ Probably just me. I hope you liked the chapter. Read and Review please!

-Scarpaw Signing Out-


	20. Swords, Apologies, and Chats

I am really sorry, and I mean really, really, **REALLY** truely sorry. I never meant to put this off for so long. But, writers block hit me full on, and then school swamped me. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say. I don't think anything can really cover the reason why I was gone for almost six full months... I'm sorry. But hopefully, as my writers block gets better, I'll update more this summer. Hopefully.

Please, just read the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I only own OC's and plot and story line. Everything else belongs to their respective owners**

**Chapter 20**

"Ack!" Jaden coughed as he was once again tossed across the deck of the Tartarus by Jared. Really, this was getting old. Jaden was surprised that Jared wasn't getting bored by this by now. That had to be at least the fifth time today that he had been thrown across the Tartarus.

"Once more," Jared said coldly, handing Jaden his sword back. Jaden sighed.

"Aren't we done yet?" He whined, and Jared glared at the boy.

"No." He told Jaden. "Not until you get this. How can you protect Jeanna if you can't even protect yourself?" Jason sighed, watching the fight between the two. Really, why did Jared have to taunt the boy like that?

"Play nice you two," He advised, but the advice fell upon deaf ears as Jaden charged Jared again.

Jared blocked the strike, and tried to force Jaden off of his sword, and he did succeed in that. However, the sword didn't go flying from his hands this time, and Jaden went back in for another attempt. Jared blocked this attack too, and sent the sword flying from Jaden's hands. Jaden, though, wouldn't let this be the end of the spar. He dove for his sword quickly, and brought the sword up just as Jared was bringing it down between Jaden's eyes. Jaden though, knocked the sword away and was swinging back up to his feet, engaging in combat with his other self once more.

"You're doing a good job." Jared said stoically. "But not good enough. You need to be prepared for everything Jaden, and I mean _everything_. If we have to go against Ryan again, he's not going to hold back on you just because Jeanna likes you. He has different views. You've picked your side, and to him the only thing that he cares is that you didn't pick his. As far as he can be concerned is that you're just a harmless fly. Ryan _**will**_ kill you the next chance he gets when your guard is down if he has to. This is war Jaden, and you need to be prepared. Otherwise, you'll just become another nameless body on any old battle field, no one knowing who you are. Do you really want to hurt Jeanna like that?" Jaden glared at Jared.

"No," He replied. "But I also know that Jeanna doesn't want this war to happen either. She doesn't want anybody to get hurt- you and I both know that!" Jared smirked.

"Do we?" He retorted. "Face it Jaden- neither of us really knows exactly what the young princess feels!" Jared made to say something else, but Jason cut him off.

"Boys, watch what you say," He warned. "We wouldn't want this information falling into the wrong hands, now would we?" The boys went lax, holding their swords loosely by their sides. Jaden cocked his head to the side, confused.

"What do you mean, Jason?" He asked. Jason sighed.

"We aren't sure if we can really trust this group," Jason told Jaden. "Until we find out, we have to be careful with the information we give out- even if it is to just each other. For all we know, the side Ryan is on could actually be the good guys and we're teaming up with the bad guys." Jaden's face fell, that just didn't seem right!

"But," Jaden protested. "They don't seem bad! How can you not trust them? Besides, they told us that the side Ryan was with was the bad guys!" Jared snorted.

"Very easily." Jared snorted rudely. "They could have lied to us. That's how we can't trust them. Until we know for sure, we can't fully trust them." Jaden looked to them with hurt filled eyes.

"But-" Jaden protested weakly, and Jared glared at him.

"If you go in blindly trusting someone, nothing good can come from it!" Jared snapped. Jaden opened his mouth to protest, but Jason shook his head, signaling to Jaden that the argument was over.

"Now," Jared ordered. "Come at me again."

Jaden gave his other self an icy glare and leaped at him again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Hey!" A voice called from behind Zoey. "Hey you, Zoey- right?" Zoey turned around to see the girl from the other day at the café.

"Uh, you're the girl from the other day, right?" She asked. "Kaitlyn- right?" The girl nodded, coming to a stop by Zoey.

"That's right!" She replied. Zoey laughed nervously, and then looked at Kaitlyn.

"Was there something you wanted?" Zoey asked the blonde, and the girl blinked before realizing that she had been the one that had stopped Zoey.

"Oh yeah," Kaitlyn giggled, embarrassed. "Well, I guess I just wanted to apologize." Zoey blinked, and looked at Kaitlyn confused.

"Apologize?" She asked. "For what?"

"Well," Kaitlyn said, looking up at the sky as the two started walking down the street, "I guess, for one, my sister's behavior. She's never been much of a talker." Zoey nodded.

"I- uh, noticed," Zoey replied. Kaitlyn brought her head down and smiled at Zoey.

"Yeah," Kaitlyn said. "She wasn't always like that. Really, it only got worse after the accident."

"Accident?" Zoey asked, then immediately yelled at herself for prying- this wasn't her business!

"Our house burned down," Kaitlyn replied. "Our parents, brother, and our little sister all died in the fire."

"I'm sorry," Zoey apologized immediately, "I shouldn't have pried!" Kaitlyn shook her head and wiped what seemed to be the beginnings of tears away.

"No, it's fine." Kaitlyn reassured the redhead. "What my sister doesn't get is that sometimes we have to tell somebody about our suffering to fully get over it. I'm sorry; I'm probably wasting your time, aren't I?" Zoey shook her head.

"No, you're not." Zoey told the girl. Kaitlyn laughed a little.

"No, it's alright, you don't have to lie," Kaitlyn told Zoey. "Besides, I'm probably the one who should be going- my sister is probably going to be wondering where I am." And without waiting for anything from Zoey, Kaitlyn was skipping across the sidewalk and had disappeared into the park.

Zoey sighed and made to begin walking again, but a familiar creature met her ears. It was mini-mew.

"_Predasite Alert! Predasite Alert!_"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Being blind wasn't _so_ bad, Jeanna thought aimlessly as she made her way cautiously yet quickly through the streets of this strange place. It was weird- she had never been there before- at least, she thought she hadn't –yet her feet knew where to go like she was there every day of her life.

She really didn't understand why she did what she did just back there- not at all.

'I guess,' She thought to herself, 'I just didn't want to be holed up somewhere again- with nothing to do and kept back like some sort of secret weapon just waiting to be unleashed.'

With a sigh, Jeanna stopped in the middle of the street. As she began to move again- she was ran into by someone, knocking them both over.

"Ouch," Jeanna whined, and tried to find her footing to pull herself back up.

"Heh, sorry about that," A boys' voice rang through her ears. "Here, let me help you up." And Jeanna's hand was grabbed and she was pulled to her feet.

"Uh, thanks," Jeanna replied. "And don't worry about it- I was probably going to trip sometime soon anyways. I'm Jeanna, you?" She held out her hand to shake, and the boy laughed, taking her hand and shaking it.

"Naruto Uzumaki! I'm going to be the next Hokage- believe it!" The boy announced loudly, and Jeanna laughed a little. This Naruto boy- he reminded her of Jaden.

"That's nice," Jeanna told Naruto. "Well, I should probably get going now." Jeanna went to walk again when Naruto's voice stopped her.

"You look familiar," He said. "Have we met before?" Jeanna laughed.

"Obviously not," She giggled. "And, please, I really must get going." Naruto snapped his fingers, and Jeanna didn't move. Why bother, when the boy was just going to stop her again?

"You look like that woman Granny Tsunade was with!" Naruto said, and Jeanna froze. That meant-

No. Jeanna shook her head. That wasn't possible.

"Please." Jeanna said, starting to walk. "Leave me alone, I need to get going." And without waiting for anything to be said by Naruto, Jeanna was off again, ignoring everything said by said boy.

It just wasn't possible, it just couldn't be true.

Yet, in Jeanna's heart, deep down, she knew it was true.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

So, yeah, Chapter 20. I'm sorry if it was terrible...

Please Read and Review and tell me what you think.

~~Paw-Chan Signing Out~~


End file.
